A Shepherd's Kiss
by Cosmos
Summary: A princess seeks vengeance for the murder of her parents, but will she survive the hatred that slowly consumes her?
1. Pride's Governance

Hello, I'll make this intro a.n. (author's note) short. 

PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story. Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine. Just drop me a line! ^_~ 

Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made possible by DiC. 

My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com 

= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note 

Rated: PG 

A little SUMMARY for those who want to have an idea of the story before they decide to read it: See into a world of pompous ignorance where wealth exceeded love, and power was hoarded like gold. This was the world Serenity found herself born into, where betrayal created suspicion and truth placed in doubt. Follow her in her journey to avenge her parents' murder and betrayal, during which she came to experience the kindness that lay deep within the human heart shown by a few. In her quest she came to be taught the meaning of love by a young man whose past was as painful as hers and how she learned to conquer the hatred that resided in her forlorn heart... 

Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy! 

=========================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ================================== 

Chapter 1: Pride's Governance 

Pride was a form of defense she raised to oppose the onslaught of insults and accusations. It was a formidable wall constructed from anguish and pain to hide possible weaknesses from others, but, unfortunately, she also hid them from herself. Through time, this wall grew to such strength and height that surmounting it seemed a most impossible feat. Yet, the person behind the protective barrier was alone. Though protected from society's pain, her heart was pierced to the very core with the sharp blade of isolation. 

Deep in thought, Serenity looked about her wintry surrounding feeling her cold heart beating in tune to the silence all around her. As Princess of the Moon Kingdom, she has all the wealth and power any princess could ever dream of. Though some may fear that such power would lead a heart so young astray, for her it was not the case. Behind the stone mask and reserved nature she always shone on the outside, lay a heart that was pure and true. She was loyal to her kingdom and to her people, but few knew of this warmth beating beneath that coldness. For a princess of such a powerful kingdom, what possible threat could she fear that she must hide behind a stone mask? 

Although she was rich with wealth, she was poor without friends. A loving heart residing in solitude hidden among the pompous personalities of others of her social status, Serenity suffered a lonely and unloving life. Much like those of her age, she yearned for loyal companions and an undying love that many have failed to give. 

Her cold, reserved nature was her only defense against the assault of an unforgiving society. A society that pounced on any weakness one may harbor. She has learned, since when she was young, that to show warmth and compassion was to reveal to others a weakness that could be used against her; and so to survive in her society was to show no compassion. There was, however, one who knew of her true nature, a kind middle-aged peasant woman named Luna; and so it was this one friendship that Serenity valued most above all the wealth that she has. What bitter irony life has played, to have a powerful Princess attaining only one friend and that of a lowly commoner, but in her eyes, Luna was the wealthy one, rich with kindness and happiness and friends and love. Her wealth consisted of things that Serenity could only dream of attaining. 

I pity this lonely Princess draped in fool's gold. Without love and the laughter of honest friends, what happiness could there be? And as time passed by, the dark world around her slowly seeped into her heart, eating away at the kindness that once resided there. If she did not escape this life soon, she too would become what she hated, and her heart would forever be frozen. 

"Driver please hurry," Serenity spoke in a cold commanding tone. 

"Yes, Princess," the driver's voice flowed to her from the chilled air outside the silver coach, "the horses are going as fast as they can." 

Serenity sighed depressingly. _Mother will wish to know why I arrive so late,_ she thought. Her steel blue eyes glanced longingly for the solitude of the dark forest passing by her in a blur of dull gray colors. Beams of earthlight penetrated the crowded canopy to highlight patches of sparkling snow here and there. Her brow knitted in aggravation at the thought of her mother's annual winter ball. It was not the ball itself that she despised, but the people who attended it. All wealthy Princes and Princesses of various regions of the Milky Way and the lords and ladies from within the Moon. Pompous and avaricious people who cared nothing outside of their own wallets. How she despised walking in there feeling cold jealous eyes penetrating into her back, and whispers of unflattering things flowing back and forth inaudible to her ears, but not to her conscious mind. Being the daughter of the most powerful kingdom of this galaxy, she knew how much other Princesses despised her because of their own blinded jealousy, and how many Princes have sought for her heart only to get to her wealth. But they have never succeeded in their conniving ways, none of them. She was a girl of wit and intelligence, someone who could see through all the masquerade of polished boots and velvet capes. Her heart desired only honesty and the comforts of real love. She did not care for the flatteries of empty words and artful gestures of falsehood. She would never fall for such deceitful proclamations of false love and loyalty. 

A mournful sigh escaped from between her hard cold lips to be solidified in midair by the chilled wind, held as a warning to any travelers of the loneliness and pains brought on by wheeling this staff of power. Unwillingly, her eyes drifted to the rear of the coach, to the trail it left behind in the soft white snow leading back to the very little hut that she visited only moments before. _Luna…_ she uttered the name with such longing that one could hear the pain in her heart as if it were a sad tune playing in solitude amidst the dark silver forest. _I wish I could be with you and Artemis still, _ she thought sadly. A strong pang of longing rang loudly in her heart. Oh, how she yearned to return to that little hut and to their warm company. She had tried to postpone her departure for the ball to the point that she feared she would never arrive in time before her parents' festivity ended. She knew it would be very inappropriate if she did not attend her own kingdom's ball. 

Sighing again, she turned around and gazed ahead of her. And so with every moment, every clatter of the horses' hooves brought her closer to her home and the dreaded encounter with those arrogant simpletons she so despised. Through the snow-covered path leading to a place hidden both by distance and darkness, she knew awaited her palace, and the people she must confront. 

Sometimes, she wondered if there exists such things as *true* love or loyalty like those she has read about so much when she was a child. It seemed that the real world held nothing but hatred and greed. For one who dwelt in an age of dreams and hopes, Serenity realized that she has none. Not anymore. She had spent most of her childhood looking for fairies behind mulberry bushes, water nymphs in a nearby stream, angels in the clear blue sky, and a diamond in the rough, but as the age of twenty dawned on her, so did reality. Now if you asked her about the fairies, she would claim that they are only figments of children's active imagination. If you asked her about the water nymphs, she would reply they are mere illusions of light on the rippling surface. Now if you asked her about the diamond, she would say all diamonds are brilliant and sparkling, but all hold a black heart deep inside. Imprisoned in this harsh and hostile part of society where material wealth and power exceeded all else in importance, the hope in her heart slowly dwindled into nothingness. 

Her parents were not to blame for the loneliness and inner sufferings she endured. They are kind and considerate parents who cared very much for the well being of their only child, but they alone could not protect her from the cruelty that existed in the noble class. Nonetheless, she knew that if she should ever need them, they were always there with open wings to shield her from the cold biting wind. They provided the only comfort she could ever hope to find. 

She was not always like this, cold, reserved, distant from all and any social contact. No one truly knew what brought about the change…no one but she. It was a past guilt that had driven her into exile from the rest of society. It forced her to seek the silence as her only trusting companion. Until she comes to accept this guilt and forgive herself, she would continue to struggle alone in silence and solitude. 

For someone that already has so little comfort, she would later find that of what she did have would soon be stripped from her. For following in her parents' shadow lurked a threat so great that it will destroy all she has known and take away all she held dear, including her very blood and soul. And it would add to her the pain and guilt that was already heavy in her heart. 

The ride, she soon realized, was far too short for soon the horses began to slow and came to a complete halt in front of a large majestic gate made of slender shining metal alloy rods worked into beautiful ornate designs by the hands of a skilled Moon craftsman. The handsome gate stood as a humble representation of the splendor of what it guarded, for as soon as the guards allowed them to pass, looming into view was a grand palace made of materials foreign to Earth that colored as pale as the very dust of the Moon. Silvery white, it stood as the symbol of the prosperity of this kingdom, and the power that this land held. Turning from the snow covered trail onto a rosy stone laid path, the sharp clicks of the horses' hooves against the hard passageway was muffled only by the soft murmuring of eight tall fountains hovering on either side of the path. Cascades of pristine water flowed down like silk curtains framing a grand window. But through all this majesty that would take away the breath of a common traveler, Serenity saw none of it. Her eyes have darkened to a cold steel blue once they had passed the palace gates. Deep within, her emotions were reigned in with a tight grip as she prepared for another performance for the guests of her kingdom's ball. 

Once the carriage stopped directly beneath the smooth stairway with its splendid carpeted face, Serenity plastered on her elegant and attractive smile and strolled casually through the large milky-white doors. 

The unimaginable beauty of the decorative hall slammed into her vision. Her sober eyes gathered in the grand crystal chandeliers, of which there were two, occupying the vaulted ceiling with its glass dome that opened to the starry heavens. Another large polished surface of a grand stairway coiled upward directly in front of her like the back of a silver dragon stretching for the sky. It was not toward the stairs that she headed, but it was to a large room hidden behind a thick cherry wood door to her left, from which sounds of laughter and tinkles of wineglasses leaked through the opening between the tall frame. She gave a heavy sigh before she opened the door and stepped through. 

The room was a grand ballroom built in the most unusual shape of octahedral. Grand curtains, pale peach in color, drifted down the sides of the white walls, framing the many tall windows opening to various views of the palace surroundings. One window opened to face the starry heavens where the distinct blue and white swirl of the planet Earth occupied a third of its face. Another framed the beauty of the royal garden with its variety of flowers from tiger lilies, maiden's slipper to orchids, but surprisingly no roses. 

Her steady gaze quickly caught sight of her parents and their trusted commanding officer, Lieutenant Radon. Her mother looked up and their eyes met, she smiled and motioned her daughter to come to them. Serenity walked in their direction, ignoring the jealous stares and whispers that quickly rose once she passed by. She reached about several feet from her parents' position when a dark shadow quickly stepped into her path. She looked up in surprise and found herself gazing into deep blue eyes reflecting a soul with the strength of an ocean, but the heart of a beautiful blue sky. Imposed against the dark tuxedo he wore and his ebony hair, his eyes shone with an amazing azure color. 

He gazed down at her, enchanted by her exceptional beauty, which was further enhanced by her unusual silver hair that flowed like cascades of stars down to her foot, barely sweeping the honey colored floor below. But her dark cold eyes subverted the ethereal picture that the rest of her portrayed. He gazed longer into those steady unmoving blue gems and found, huddling behind it, a soul shrouded in darkness, chained in sorrow and solitude. 

"Excuse me," she spoke in a flat tone and quickly swerved around him continuing toward her parents. Her soft silver hair caressed the back of his hand in her passing, while a stray ribbon from her cream colored silk gown brushed across the upper part of his thigh. 

She could sense his inquiring gaze following her, piercing into her exposed back as she receded from him. Her eyes hardened further as she thought to herself, _Not another pathetic prince. As if there aren't enough of those greedy leaches around here already._

Nonetheless, deep within her mind a certain question lingered, a question that had immediately arisen when she first looked into his eyes, it was a question of his identity. She was all too familiar with the many royal visages that are frequent to attend this ball, and yet she has never seen his face before. She had never missed a single festival held by her parents, no matter how much she disliked it, so it was highly unlikely that she could not have been introduced to this stranger. Could it be possible that she has forgotten this face? But from its occupation in her mind now that was a remote possibility. 

Her mother's gentle voice broke into her thoughts, "You have finally arrived Serenity," she commented, her tone hinting for an explanation of her tardiness. 

"The condition of the trail was poor, mother," Serenity replied in a steady voice, "it greatly hindered our arrival." 

"So I see," her mother said lightly; and Serenity knew that she did not fully accept her partially truthful explanation. 

"I hope you were not too cold or uncomfortable during the trip," Lieutenant Radon spoke in a low concerned tone. His pale thin lips lifted into a smile that Serenity observed with wary eyes. 

"Not at all," she replied casually, "If you would know, I enjoy the cold scenery and the silence of the forest. It is a cloak that I wear quite comfortably." 

"I am please to hear you say so, Princess," the dark forest-green hair Lieutenant replied, his eyes never leaving her face. 

Serenity smiled dryly. Deep down she held a great distrust and dislike for this man. His dark sea-green eyes were ones that seem to read directly into your soul, no matter how hard you try to hide it from them. Although he sounded concern for her well being, Serenity sensed that there was always more in his voice, and his intentions, than the gentleness he portrayed. 

Lieutenant Radon was the highest-ranking officer of her kingdom's army. All military instruments and soldiers were placed under his willful command. He was not a Moon citizen like her other subjects. His origin could be traced back to Earth, but that was all that was known about him. Her parents found him half-battered at the gates of the palace. He explained that Earth was a lawless planet without order. He was a poor farmer seeking refuge in the Moon in hopes that he could escape the chaos that now ravaged Earth. But to her surprise, and everyone else's, his knowledge of military techniques and his incredible fighting power was beyond that of a common farmer. Thus there was more to him than what he said. 

His hidden past and mysterious aura made Serenity weary of this superficial man. She had never trusted him, nor had she ever come to fully except his explanation of being a poor farmer. No common citizen has such power. Unlike her, Serenity's parents suspected no evil from this trusted advisor until the last few hours before their deaths, when it was too late. Even then, it came as a surprise that this officer, who was loyal to the royal family for over seven years, would suddenly turn against them for reasons they will never know. 

Suddenly, sweet music began to play and couples slowly waltzed around on the honey colored oak wood floor. The soft melody, like smooth ripples across a still lake, caressed her ears and slightly eased her tense mind. The tunes danced around her, sweeping her up in its rhythmic motions as it wove a spell over her. Serenity's hard eyes slowly softened and a lighter shade of blue appeared in them. 

Feeling the enchantment of the song taking over her mind, Serenity unconsciously swayed to its tantalizing rhapsody. So distracted by the magic of the music that she did not realize someone was asking her for a dance; and she gave her permission without knowledge of doing so. 

Swirling around and around on the hard well-polished floor, swept away with the current of moving bodies and hypnotizing melody, she was not aware of her partner until a deep voice invaded her mind and blocked the music breaking its enchanted hold on her. Her body suddenly stiffened and her wide azure eyes flickered to the face of this stranger she, unknowingly, agreed to dance with. Like the sky meeting the ocean, her eyes captured cerulean spheres from where her image was reflected. Soon realizing who it was, she took in a sharp breath of surprise that brought about his question, "Are you all right?" 

For a brief moment, she did not reply, the surprise of seeing him so near caught her off guard, but that moment was short lived for soon she was back in control, tightening the reigns on her emotions. Her eyes darkened to a cold steel blue once more. 

Carefully observing her every action, he quickly noticed the shadow casting over her eyes and the change in her posture, now stiff and unyielding. It seemed as if another soul had completely taken over her body, driving away the dainty young woman he saw in her only moments before. In his mind, he pondered about this strange transformation, from carefree innocence to a guarded reserved nature. 

"I am fine," she replied in the same tone he heard her used the first time they met earlier in the ball. Her gaze quickly left his face and landed on some distant object over his right shoulder as her soft crimson lips pressed together in a thin hard line. 

Her hostile action ended any further conversations that may have occurred between them. He retracted a question that was on the verge of escaping his lips, and so they continued to dance with their bodies in sync with each other and the slow rhythm of the classical music. 

Her brows knitted together in confusion. _Why am I dancing with this man?_ she wondered, _Why did I consent to his offer? And why is it that I have no recollection of the reason for doing so?_ It was almost as if another force had placed them together, made their paths crossed. She lets out an inaudible sigh, _I must be getting too tired,_ she thought, _I'm letting my guard down. The next thing I know, I'll probably agree to marry him. I must be cautious, who knows what his intentions are._ Her many encounters with deceit have left her wary of the intentions of others. From behind every sweet smile, she suspected hidden was a dark scheme of some sort against her, her parents or her kingdom. She has vowed not to fall for their hidden traps. This was the price she must pay for being born in a position of power. Never was there a moment when she could actually let her emotions free and her dreams to run wild without hesitation and without fear. The Moon Kingdom was a source of great power and wealth, and Serenity knew this attracted a lot of enemies. She loved her homeland and her people, therefore she must be careful in her selection of allies. It was unfortunate that she could not find her childhood fairies or the rare diamond she once looked for so earnestly. 

Regardless of what her mind was warning her against, Serenity felt something was different with this stranger, from the gentle way he was holding her, the soft sincere tone in his deep voice, to the warm glow in his curious gaze. Something was definitely different, but she was unsure of what to make of it. Kindness was something she rarely ever encountered, and she was not sure if this was what she saw in this young man. 

Pride can also be a blindfold that impairs one's vision of what is right. It prevents one from seeing the honest intentions of the few. It is a false means of defending what little dignity one has to begin with. It was because of pride that made her do what she did next. 

Throughout their dance, Serenity could not help but overhear the jeering comments of others. Usually she did not pay any heed to such nonsense, but one particular conversation caught her attention. Another young woman, two years her senior, made comments about her with the intentions of being overheard "Look Princess Storm," she began, "the great Princess Serenity is actually dancing with him. I never thought she would look so low below her." 

"What do you mean Princess Lear?" the other younger woman asked, obviously having not the faintest clue to what her companion was alluding to. 

"Oh, do you not know?" 

"It appears that I do not. If you would be so kind as to inform me of my ignorance, dear Princess." 

"I certainly will. That young man, Princess Serenity is dancing with, is a shepherd from Earth," sneered Princess Lear. 

"Earth?" her friend cried with faint astonishment, her delicate hand flying automatically to her open mouth. "A commoner from Earth and a shepherd at that. Are you sure, Princess Lear? He does not have a commoner's constitution." 

"Oh, I know. He does carry a regal air of royalty, but trust me, dear Storm. I am very sure who he is. His name is Endymion Sheppard." 

"Endymion Sheppard? My goodness, dear Lear, even his name fits his employment," and Storm broke out in a quiet fit of giggles. 

"Indeed doesn't it?" her friend asked with great amusement, "and to think the great Moon Princess is dancing with him. Oh, but they do make such a great couple don't you agree?" 

"Very much so. A shepherd leading his sheep." 

The final comment angered Serenity to uncontainable fury. Her eyes burned with hatred against those two women, but her hatred turned into pride that blinded her. Without warning, Serenity pushed Endymion away and quickly stalked off the dance floor, leaving him standing in astonishment until he sensed the stares of multitudes of eyes on him. He glanced quickly around with embarrassment to see others looking at him with disdain. Feeling greatly uneasy, he turned and walked away in the direction where the young woman exited. Once he left the room, talks resumed to new heights, fueled by the delicious event that just occurred. 

Stepping out into the cold winter air, he quickly glanced around for her. Mounds of white cotton rose here and there hiding her from his searching eyes. A mournful sigh, like the sound of a gentle breeze blowing through tall brushes of grass, floated to him from behind a mound of snow to his far left. Following the sound with silent lengthy strides, he soon came upon a dark silhouette outlined in silver under the light of the Earth. Her arms were wound around her slim figure in order to shield her body from the slicing blades of the frigid winter wind. He stepped forward while taking off his coat and placed it gently over her shoulders. He noticed her body suddenly stiffen with her mind fully alert and guarded. 

"What are you doing here?" her voice drifted to him as chilled as the cold wind. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused by the oddity of having her ask such a question so suddenly. 

"I mean why are you *here*? Why are you at my kingdom's winter ball, renegade?" 

"Why do you call me that?" he asked slightly annoyed by the way she was treating him. 

"Because that is what you are. You are from the renegade planet Earth. You Earth people have no place here among the Silver Alliances. Have you come to spy on us? Are you seeking to know our weaknesses? You know you are in a very dangerous position right now, renegade. I could simply call the guards and put you in prison." 

"Then why don't you?" he challenged her. 

She did not reply. His deep voice wound around her like a satin sash. She did not know what to make of her emotions now rampaging in her heart. 

"Look, Princess," he cried angrily, grabbing her and twirling her around to face him. "I am not the spy you are accusing me of being. I am not here to discover your secrets, nor am I here for any of your pitiful gold, if that's what you'll accuse next. I came because I wanted to see someone whom I heard others praised. I wanted to see if she is as others said she is." 

"Really? And what have you discovered so far?" she questioned. 

"That she is far from being the angel they have described," he answered her coldly. 

"Why? Is she too ugly for you? Or too common?" 

"No, none of that," he whispered in a voice that drew a greater interest from Serenity. "In fact, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." 

"Then why did you just slighted her a moment ago?" 

"Because looks only go so far, Princess," he said, "it is unfortunate that her personality does not reflect her appearance." 

Serenity looked at him greatly surprised by his response. She found herself astonished that standing before her was a most handsome young man who was capable of charming any woman to his will and yet he spoke of things that other Princes would have scoffed at, and he spoke it with such sincerity. But she quickly hid her shock behind her stone mask. Instead, she said coldly, "To come all this way just to scorn a woman you probably do not even know save from gossips is an extremely foolish action, renegade." 

Letting go of her arms, he spoke with an edge in his tone, "It's better to be a fool than an ignorant one. You know nothing about Earth or of what is truly going on over there, and yet here you are condemning us as renegades. Is everyone outside of your little alliance categorized as rogues, little princess?" 

Upon the last two words that escaped his lips, he had unknowingly released an explosion of unwanted memories to ravage her mind. She quickly stiffened as his words revitalized the images of a time she had struggled to seal away in the dark recess of her mind...and had hoped would remain their for eternity. But his careless words forced her to relive the pain and guilt again within that split second. 

_'You are a sentimental fool, little princess,' the words echoed in her mind by another voice._

Her eyes narrowed to mere blue slits as she glared at him with unimaginable hatred. No one dared to call her that…not since after the incident. How dare he to use such words. Her fists clenched tight by her side, but somehow, despite the rage boiling within her, she remained in control of herself. She forced her anger down, refusing to let her fury explode making her do things that she may possibly regret later. Instead, she stood there holding his gaze within her challenging glare. 

He made not further remarks, but instead looked deep into her dark blue eyes. Within them he could see a gentle soul trapped beneath all the anger and pains of loneliness she harbored for so many years. He wanted to bring forth this bright soul; he wanted to be able to know who this mysterious Princess truly was. For some strange reasons, he could not see her as the cold-hearted woman she was portraying herself to be. But why would she act this way if it were not in her nature? 

She whispered suddenly, her voice cool and biting, "why did you asked me to dance?" 

"Because I wanted to." 

"They told you to do this didn't they?" 

"Who?" 

"Don't you dare try to play innocent with me," she said angrily, "They wanted to set me up so that I could be the laughing stock of the kingdom, is that it? They wanted to make a fool out of me, did they? Well, I want you to tell them that the Moon Princess doesn't get tricked that easily." 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Princess!" he cried slightly irritated. "I wanted to dance with you because…because I wanted to. No one has asked me to do anything, and I certainly have no intention to trick you or make you look foolish in anyway. Why are you so suspicious of me?" 

"Because this wretched world is full of deception, renegade," she hissed, "there is no one to trust and I have trusted no one, so why should I trust you?" 

He did not answer her immediately. Then in a low, slightly amused voice, whispered, "Perhaps that is the only thing we may end up agreeing on this night." He sighed dishearteningly as if some inner hope was shattered by her cold personality. 

For a moment no words were exchanged between them save stares of distrust from one and discouragement from the other. Finally he whispered in a low husky voice, "I have no proof of my innocence of your accusations save my own words. Whether you believe me or not, whether you will trust me or not, is entirely up to you. I cannot make you see the truth. That is something you would just have to figure out for yourself." 

"And who are you to lecture me about truths? You are just a simple Earth shepherd! You have no right to tell *me* what to do!" she cried with such fury and pride that she surprised even herself. _W…why did I say that?_

His azure eyes darkened with anger and frustration at her arrogance and her ignorance, but he was careful to maintain control. "It seems that they were greatly wrong about you." 

"Who?" 

"Two people you have greatly fooled." 

"What? What in the world are you babbling about?" 

"I thought you would be better than this Princess," he said. "I thought you would be different from those egotistical others back there," and he waved his hand toward the ballroom indicating the gentry occupying it. "But it seems that I was fooled as well, fooled into thinking that one of royal blood might see others as her equal, but now I know that can never be. You have conveyed very well tonight that a nobility could never understand the sufferings endured by a commoner, nor should they have any reason to even listen at all." He paused briefly then said, "You were right, Princess. I came to see a woman I now realize I did not know at all, and probably would never know." 

She looked at him in astonishment. Unable to reply or defend herself, she simply stood there with wide eyes as his bitter words sliced pass her stubborn pride and sink deep into her soul. He glanced at her one moment longer before turning and headed back to the ballroom. At the doorway he stopped and without looking back said, "But from what you have proven to me tonight, I now see that you are just like the rest of them." 

She watched in brooding silence as his tall figure disappeared among the multitudes of glimmering bodies in the room. Soon she could not even see any dark figure behind the bright colors of the room's other occupants. It was as if he has been completely swallowed up by the light of the bright room. 

She turned around infuriated by his statement. _You have no right to categorize me with those nitwits, rogue,_ she thought bitterly. _Who are you to dare challenge me? Who are you to dare challenge me? _ Stinging tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back refusing to shed any tears, refusing to show any weaknesses. The numbing feelings in her fingers told her that she has stayed out in the chilled air too long. 

Straightening her back and lifting her head high, she proudly walked back into the ballroom. If she happened to meet him again this night, she intended to show him who he was actually dealing with. She was not a jester to be mocked at. She was the High Princess of the Moon Kingdom. 

  
[Chapter two coming next week! "Where Loyalty Lay..."] 

===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.


	2. Where Loyalty Lay...

Hello, I'll make this a.n. (author's note) short. 

PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story. Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine. Just drop me a line! ^_~ 

Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made possible by DiC. 

My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com 

= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note 

Rated: PG 

I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy! 

=========================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ================================== 

Chapter 2: Where Loyalty Lay... 

_Now I see that you are just like the rest of them,_ his deep voice echoed in her mind. She could feel drops of perspiration drift down her face as her eyes squinted tight while the dream haunted her. 

His face, his handsome face contorted into a scowl of pure hatred, gazed back at her from within the dark recesses of her troubled mind. His words, deep, biting words constantly barraged her conscience preventing her a decent moment's rest throughout the long night. Tossing and turning incessantly, she tried to overcome this strange psychological nightmare and awaken back into reality. It would surprise him to see how simple words could ever affect someone so much as it has effected her. 

_You are just like the rest of them,_ his voice repeated in a mocking tone imagined by the disturbance of her mind, _you are just like the rest of them._

"Serenity!" 

_One of royal blood might see others as her equal, but that can *never* be._

"SERENITY!" 

_You are just like the rest of them._

"Serenity, wake up!" 

She jerked up in bed breathing heavily as she looked wildly around her. Did she just hear someone call her name? 

"Serenity, honey we must get out of here," whispered a voice. 

She looked around to find her father tugging on her arm, motioning her out of bed. Her confused gaze quickly caught sight of her mother's dark form standing attentively near the door as if she was expecting someone to suddenly barge in any moment. 

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked in a small and frightened voice. 

"There's no time for questions, Serenity," her father said sternly. "We must get out of here now." 

Her mother's face suddenly darkened with despair as she heard several footsteps heading their way. "It's too late, Azure," she whispered. "Hide her." 

He turned and nodded grimly. Setting his attention back to his frightened daughter he whispered in a grave and commanding voice that she has never before heard him use. "Listen, Serenity," he said sternly, "I want you to go and hide in the secret panel." 

"But…" 

He cuts her off. His eyes glowed a dark eerie green by the casting of the moonlight, "You will hide there and whatever happens you are not to come out, is that understood?" 

She nodded silently as frightened tears invade her eyes. "What is happening father? Please tell me what is going on?" 

He simply shook his head sadly and wrapped his arms around his daughter for, he knew, the last time. His smoky blue bangs fell over his saddened eyes as his arms tightened its hold on her. Unimaginable forces of emotions of grief flooded him, drowning him like a great typhoon. Wave after wave of biting tears rush against his eyes, but he refused to let them flow. Seeing him cry now would only cause further, unwanted, anxiety for his beloved daughter. 

Momentarily, he burned with the desire to just grab his family and escape their inevitable fate. He was willing to even build a wall of mortar as tall as the heavens with his bare hands if the choice was given to him in order to save his family from the danger that was vastly approaching them. While his heart bled with grief and his mind cried with pity, his hands still held onto her frail body like a steel clamp, refusing to let her go. He turned and looked into her eyes that were as blue as her mother's. She was the perfect image of her mother, as beautiful as the moon, but her personality was distinctly that of his; and he could see the fire and strength burning in them. In them, he could see his reflection. A pale face shrouded in shadows, a future forever gone. Before he let her go, one thought arose in his mind. One solitary thought that shook him to the very fiber of his being…one realization that brought tears cascading down his face…he would never know the faces of his grandchildren, or be able to give his daughter away to the lucky young man that awaited her in the future. He looked again into those deep blue eyes that held so much love and pain. He knew his daughter suffered a lot being born into this lonely and cold world. He tried to be there for her, but this time fate was against him. He would not walk with her down that long path toward the future. No…his path would end here, tonight. He knew that. He would not see her mature into the strong woman he knew she would one day become. Although she was twenty on this night, he still considered her the lovely child he had always known and loved. In his mind, he knew this was a goodbye. A sayonara that would mark the end for him, the end of being together with his daughter and his lovely wife. 

Reluctantly, he released her from his desperate grasp as he went over to the far wall and prodded carefully a hidden switch beneath the grand fireplace. A slab of thick bluish colored brick door flew open revealing a small dark chamber with only enough room for a single person. He turned and motioned her to enter. She quickly went over, but before she stepped in her mother grabbed her hand and placed something in it. Serenity looked at her questioningly, but her mother simply smiled sadly and whispered, "Guard this carefully my dearest. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." 

She looked down at the sparkling crystal key in her hand, but before she had a chance to ask her mother what the object was, the hatch slowly closed over the opening forcing Serenity to retract her arm into the small cubicle. "Remember, we love you," were the last words she heard her parents' say before total darkness enveloped her. 

Within the dark envelopment, she can hear her parents whisper in a low voice of words that chilled her to the very marrow of her bones. 

"Do you think they'll find her?" her mother's concerned voice drift through the cracks in the brick wall. 

"Let us hope not, Serenity, love," the strong voice of her father caressed her ears. 

"I can't believe he has betrayed us like this. Why?" 

"Greed," was the only word she heard her father reply. 

"But we have given him everything he could possibly want. We cared for him as a dear friend." 

"Human greed is a bottomless pit my dearest Queen." 

_Human?_ Serenity thought. Then her fair brows knitted together in anger, as her eyes grew dark with rage. _Humans!_ her mind screamed, _So he did come to spy on us! Those damn Earthlings will pay for this if anything happens to my parents!_

"Oh, why must this be?" she heard her mother whisper in a grieving voice. "I fear for us, Azure. I fear for our daughter, for her future." 

"She will be find. I know she will be fi-." 

But noises at the door stopped him in mid-sentence. 

"Are you in here, King Azure? Queen Serenity?" a smirking voice asked them. Without waiting for an answer, the owner of the voice barged in and switched on the light. 

The beams of light streamed in a crack near Serenity's face. She inched slowly toward the crack and peered through. The sight of the stranger made her gasp in shock, but fortunately he did not hear her. _Lieutenant,_ her mind said in stricken disbelief, _Radon?_

"We know what you are up to Radon," her father growled fiercely with a protective hand around his wife. 

Clicking his tongue as if chiding a child, Radon spoke in mocking gestures, "Now, now King Azure," he sneered, "there is no need to get so excited about all this. Consider this as merely a business deal. I get everything and you both get nothing. Seems fair enough, don't you think?" 

"How could you do this, Radon," her mother spoke angrily. "After all that we've done for you. We considered you as our greatest friend." 

"I know," he responded with a cruel smile, "I should get an award for my acting skills, shouldn't I?" and he referred the last question to a pale-gray blue hair woman behind him. 

"Indeed," she whispered in a smooth voice, "you fooled them for over seven years. I greatly admire your patience." 

Laughing evilly, Radon said, "All good things come to those who wait." 

"What is it that you want?" her father yelled. 

"Everything," Radon responded in a chillingly low voice, a sinister smile spread across his narrow face. "Your wealth, your crown, your kingdom, your very life." Turning toward Silica he said, "Finish them." 

Stepping toward them threateningly with determine strides, Major Silica strolled over with sword raised, poised to strike a fatal blow. King Azure quickly pulled out his sword as well, ready to defend himself and his love. "Are you too much of a coward to confront me yourself, Radon?" 

"Are you sure you want to fight me, old man? You don't stand a chance." 

"Try me." 

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Suddenly Radon launched at the king with a blazing midnight blue sword that radiated as brightly as his dark sea-green eyes. King Azure raised his bright silver sword to block the attack in the nick of time. Meanwhile, from the corner of his eyes, he could see his wife battling it out with Major Silica, as the two women shot attacks of tremendous power at each other. 

Throughout the battle, Serenity watched in silent horror. Her eyes filled with undesirable tears that raged hot with her anger and fear. Suddenly she saw Radon slashed her father across the chest when her father left a slight opening. Biting down on her tongue until it bled, she held her scream of anger and despair within her throat. She wanted to run to them, to protect them, to stop this madness, but her father's command rang clear and strong in her mind. She must obey them for she believed in her father's good judgement. Besides, what could she do? Her combat ability and her fledgling powers were greatly inferior to Radon and his comrade. And so she watched with infuriating hopelessness, angry with herself for being so weak and helpless to protect them. 

She could see that her parents were at a great disadvantage against the young Officers. They were fast, they were fierce, and they were strong. Radon was the best soldier known on the Moon; and it appeared that his companion was equally as skilled as he was. Before the final blow was inflicted, Serenity knew what the final outcome of this terrible battle would be; and alone, she witnessed it all with her own eyes in the dark, silent enclosure. For many months to come she would harbor this nightmare deep within her soul. The grief would be an arrow that lodged itself deep into her wounded heart from where it would always inflict pain against her. 

Her father made a fatal mistake of attacking Radon with his anger instead of with his mind. Radon made a fake maneuver and her father did not notice it. As King Azure launched at Radon with his sword aimed at the Lieutenant's chest, he found himself stabbing at the thin air as Radon disappeared only to reappear behind him. Holding his sword with a tight grip, he drew it through the King's back piercing his heart all the way to the other side. 

A piercing scream sliced through the cold night air as Queen Serenity screamed for her husband. "AAAZZZZUUURRRE!" In her state of grief, she forgot about Silica and turned her back on her opponent as she ran toward her husband's bloodied body on the wooden floor. It was a mistake that cost her, her life. Silica took advantage of the situation as she powered up and blasted the Queen with a strong beam of pale gray light that pierced through her body exiting on the other side. She stopped in mid-run and slumped heavily to the floor as blood gushed out through the gaping hole created in her abdomen. Before she died, however, she had managed to reach her husband and slowly rested her head across his chest. Her eyes glanced up to where Serenity was hiding behind the stone fireplace and without a blink, eyes still wide open, she died. 

Serenity could see her mother's eyes looking straight at her as death slowly spread across the beautiful misty blue eyes. She could see incredible sorrow wash over them as well as death. _No,_ Serenity whispered, _no, no, no, NO! Mother…Father…no. This can't be happening…this just can't be real…Oh! Goddess Selene, let this be a nightmare…let this be *only* a nightmare! so that I shall wake up to find them still with me. PLLEEASSE! Oh! Goddess, please…Father! Mother! You can't die! Please don't die! Please don't die…don't die…don't leave me here…alone. How...,_ she choked on the thought, _how can I continue without you both? Without you here to guide me...and love me? Please...don't leave me here alone in this world. You are all I have...you are all I have._ Stinging tears streamed down her face as she cried in quiet sobs that wracked her entire body and soul. She held back her cries of grief, as she remained hidden in her tight enclosure. The small dark chamber now felt like a coffin of which she would be buried in because on that night her heart died with the death of her parents. 

"Where's the girl?" Silica suddenly asked. 

"She should be around here somewhere," Radon replied. "Probably hiding somewhere close by." A sinister smile formed at the corners of his thin lips. "Here Princess, Princess," he called, "I won't hurt you, not much anyway." 

"Hey, remember we had a deal," Silica said. "I help you destroy the King and Queen and you give me the girl." 

Giving an annoyed sigh, Radon said, "I remember. You'll get her, don't worry your little head about it." He walked toward the door and called back, "Come one, she's probably hiding in one of these rooms here." 

Once the two left, Serenity could no long retain herself as she opened the hatch and sneaked out toward the bloodied bodies of her parents. "Mother? Father?" she whispered with the hope that they may still be alive, but their unresponsive bodies told her it was not to be. "Oh Mother…Father," she breathed painfully as her gaze locked onto their limp bodies, "how could this happen? How could this happen to our family?" The dry trail of tears shown on her pale cheeks. 

"Why? Why did he do this?" she asked the darkness around her, an echo of her mother's words…and her own long ago. "I will make them pay for this," she whispered, her voice cold as steel. "I will avenge your deaths, if it is to be the last thing I will do!" Silently she bent down and closed her mother's lovely eyes, while her own burned with the dark flames of hatred mixed with unimaginable grief. 

"Well, well, well," a dark voice croaks behind her. She immediately spun around, her light blue nightgown soaked with her parents' blood clung to her legs in a warm wet grasp. The tips of her beautiful long ponytails caressed the surface of the pools of blood accumulating around the crumbled bodies of her parents. Upon seeing his face with its sinister smile and dark brooding eyes, her heart lurched in fear. She knew there was no escape now. She has been caught. 

"It appears the little rodent came out of her hiding place, Radon," Silica said in a silky voice. 

"Saves the cat a little chasing." With his eyes never leaving her pale face, he sneered, "Ah, you've cut the fun for us, Serenity. We were hoping to have a little entertainment hunting you down." 

Gritting her teeth until the muscles in her jaws ached, she replied, her voice like a sharp blade cutting through the cold night air, "You…," she hissed, "you will pay with your life for this, murderer! Mark my word, I will hunt you down wherever you may be. I will be waiting for you around every corner, every shadow. Do you hear me, Radon? My parents' death *shall* be avenged, even if I have to chase you to the very ends of time…to the very pits of hell and back." 

He observed her with silent amusement, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. Something in her eyes, a look he has never before seen, created fear in him, a fear he later realized would never leave him. A vow of revenge is something that should not be taken lightly, especially when it came from someone like Serenity. 

Attempting to hide his fear and regain control of himself, he gave her a mocking laughter and said, "Is that a threat, little Princess? Such big words for someone so weak." Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he continued, "You are in no position to threaten me, foolish girl! Look around you! Your kingdom is no more. Everything once was yours is now mine. I can crush you with a single blow right now, if I wanted to." 

"Then why don't you?" Serenity dared. 

"Because you're not worth wasting my powers on, pest!" Turning to Silica, he said, "The wench is all yours. Do what you wish with her, I don't care, but just get her out of *my* kingdom." 

Fuming with uncontrollable rage at the last phrase, Serenity launched at Radon with a sword she grabbed from the floor while his back was turned from her. 

"Look out!" Silica yelled. 

Radon swiftly turned around and skillfully maneuvered out of the sword's way, but not soon enough to escape the blade's bite across his left cheek. The smooth edge sliced deeply into the flesh of his face that would eventually leave a scar as evidence to remind him of her, and the vengeance she vowed to claim from him. 

"B-tch!" he cried, grabbing her wrist and painfully twisting it until she dropped the sword, which fell to the floor with a empty clang that reverberated from the walls and into the long dark hallway. 

She cried out in pain as he twisted her hand until she thought it would be pulled free from her arm. In anger and pain caused by the wound, Radon raised his fist and slammed it across her face, sending her flying to the far wall. Breathing heavily, he stood there with the crimson liquid oozing down the side of his face in rivulets as he gazed at her unconscious form crumbled against the wall on the hard wood floor. 

"Now, you didn't kill her did you, Radon?" Silica asked with slight irritation. "Remember our deal." 

"She's still alive," he said in a low voice filled with pure hatred for the young woman lying across the room. Taking the back of his hand, he wiped away a trickle of blood from his chin. "I think being a servant for Lady Snafu would break that little spirit of hers. If not, then it will surely kill her in the process. One way or another, I will be rid of this little spoiled brat once and for all." 

  
[Chapter three coming next week! "The Renegade Kingdom...Earth"] 

===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.


	3. The Renegade Kingdom...Earth

Hello, I'll make this a.n. (author's note) short. 

I've decided to use the Japanese names for all the senshi (this would be my first time). I bet those out there who has emailed me about this are happy. ^_~ 

PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story. Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine. Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting pretty lonely!! ^_~ 

Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made possible by DiC. 

My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com 

= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note 

Rated: PG 

I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy! 

============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ================================== 

Chapter 3: The Renegade Kingdom…Earth 

The images constantly haunted her feverish mind, her father, her mother and the dark hand that slaughtered them both. Again and again she saw their battered bodies drowning in a pool of their very own blood. 

"Mother! Father!" she screamed, her legs pumping maddeningly beneath her as she tried to run toward them. But no matter how hard she ran, she never seemed to be able to get any closer to them. Always, they remained a certain distance out of her desperate reach. 

"NO!" Serenity cried again, tears streaming down her face in uncontrollable rivers. She stretched her arms toward them with her fingers straining to touch them. Yet ceaselessly, she fell short of reaching them. Even in her dreams the knowledge that she had lost them would surge into her mind. 

Suddenly, she saw her mother's body moved and then her face lifted to gaze at her. Dark misty eyes stared at her with accusations clearly reflecting in them. 

"Why did you let us die?" they seemed to say. "Why did you not help us? You betrayed us, Serenity! You had let them murder us. Traitor! You've betrayed us!" 

"Nooooo!" Serenity screamed in agony. "I didn't want you to die! I tried to help. I really tried, but what could I have done? You told me to hide. You've forced me to hide!" 

"You've betrayed us, Serenity," her mother's eyes accused. 

"No, I didn't! I tried! Please believe me, mother! I tried to help!" 

Suddenly she saw a familiar and loved face of a young girl of sixteen with flaming red hair. "Traitor," the girl uttered, "it is all your fault. You are a weakling Serenity! You are a coward!" 

"Please!" Serenity begged, "Please forgive me! I tried…I…truly tried." 

Unexpectedly, the image of the young girl's twisted into an eerie shape and then another face appeared in its place…Radon's. 

"Traitor!" she screamed with rage, "Murderer! You've taken them away from me! You killed them! *You* are to blame! How could you do such a thing, after all that they have done for you! They saved you from execution on Earth, and this is how you repay them? Radon! You will die, you here me?! I will kill you! I will kill you with my bare hands!" 

He did not respond. Instead, he gave her his cruel smile and shot a hand out to grab her. Catching her wrist, he cried out in a voice that chilled Serenity to her bones, "You are no match for me, weakling. You shall be the one to meet death, foolish girl!" As she tried to yank her hand out of his painful grip, he said, "There's no escaping me, little Princess! Soon you'll be joining your parents in hell!" and he let out a cruel laughter. 

"NO!" 

"No!" she cried as she awakened from the nightmare, perspiration soaking her face and hair. Soon realizing that it was only a dream, she slowly calmed down and was able to regain control of her chaotic mind. Gradually she took notice of her dingy surrounding. Her eyes caught threatening shadows huddling in far corners of her enclosure. Beams of moonlight streamed down from a barred window high above her head providing little light to the dark chamber. She could see dirty walls of old brick surrounding her on all sides. Trickles of water and squeaks of numerous rats sounded from within the shadows. She soon realized that the place stank of urine, dead rats, and who knows what other carcasses hidden within the darkness. 

_Where am I?_ she soon thought to herself. _This looks like a…a dungeon but…but the Moon Palace has no dungeons._ Confused and slightly nauseated from the foul odors invading her nostrils, Serenity began to move her legs from its awkward position beneath her. Still dizzy from the blow Radon gave her, she attempted to stand. Cradling her throbbing head, she began to look for an exit of any sort that might lead her out of this abyss. Suddenly, a small, tired voice spoke from across the enclosure, "There's no way out if that's what you're looking for." 

Upon hearing the unseen stranger, Serenity swirled around with eyes narrowed as she attempted to catch sight of the owner of the soft whisper. "Who's there?" she asked with fear evident in her voice. 

She heard a slight rustle as someone began to stand up, then soft pattering of shoeless feet filled the large chamber. The thin beams of moonlight reflected off of soft strands of ebony colored hair and mysterious violet eyes that appeared to glow like those of a cat in the dark. Stepping out into what little light there was, a young girl revealed herself. 

Serenity observed her every movement, while carefully analyzing her profile. She saw, to her amazement, a small girl about half her height and age stepped out from the protection of the shadows. 

The young girl reflected Serenity's gaze with mysterious dark violet eyes that seemed to hold wisdom far beyond their years. The child had only a dirty piece of discarded fabric as a mean for clothing. She looked like a youngster dressed as a ghost for Halloween with the tablecloth strewn over her head, only this ghost has created openings for her head and arms. A dirty piece of rope was tied around her small waist in order to keep the cloth on her malnourished body. Serenity quickly noticed that the young girl was drudging around the filthy prison barefooted. Her small feet were scarred by the rough terrain it was forced to walk through. 

Emotions of sympathy for the child overcame her fear as Serenity went over to the girl. She bent down and took off her own silver slippers, smeared with dirt and blood, and placed them on the poor child's small feet. 

"It's a bit large, but it's better than going barefoot," Serenity whispered in a voice that was both calm and gentle as never been heard by anyone before. The light of kindness reflected in her somber blue gaze as she again observed the young girl. 

A small-unused smile adorned the child's innocent face as her weak voice barely made audible these two words, "Thank you." 

"Don't mention it," Serenity replied. "What is your name, little one?" 

"I do not have a name," the child replied, her mournful gaze fell to the dark floor. 

"Did your parents' not give you a name when you were born?" 

"I never knew my parents," she replied, "I was taken away from them since birth. If it weren't for the knowledge that my existence was owed to my parents, I would have thought I had never had any at all." 

"It appears that you and I have found a commonality," Serenity said, emotions of unbelievable sorrow rose into her somber gaze. 

The child looked up in surprise and asked, "Have you never known your parents' either?" 

"No, I know…I *knew* my parents. I lived with them since all but last night, when…" and she clenched her fist tightly, desperately trying to gain control of her quickening heartbeat, "when someone murdered them…and I saw it all with my own eyes." Tears rose into her azure eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before they fell. Since last night, she has vowed not to shed any tears until she has Radon at the mercy of her sword. Serenity gazed back down at the young child, surprised as to why she was telling her all this. There was something about the little girl that drew Serenity's heart to her. A strange, yet warm and trustful, atmosphere seemed to surround this little child; that made Serenity feel she could trust her even when she did not truly know her. 

"Well, you must have a name if I am to call you by anything," Serenity said changing the subject that brought so much pain to her and this young girl. "What do others call you?" 

"By many names," the child replied in her soft mystical voice, "but most adults I've met seemed to like calling me Brat, although I know not why." 

"Well…," Serenity said hesitantly, "I think that name is a bit overused. Besides, it doesn't suit you at all. Now, let's put our heads together and think up a new name for you. 

"Let's see," Serenity thoughtfully tapped her lower lip in concentration while the young girl watched with silent curiosity. Suddenly, Serenity snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I got it!". Placing her attention back on the child she asked, "How about Christine?" 

A small frown answered her question. 

"Guess I didn't get it. Oh, how about…Sheryl? No? Liona? No? Christy? You don't like that either, huh?" For a brief moment, Serenity fell into a thoughtful silence as the girl continued to watch on. Serenity's gaze unexpectedly fell onto the child's mysterious violet eyes that appeared like pools of swirling amethysts under the faint light of the pale moon. As the celestial body's movement across the dark velvet sky created shadows on the young girl's face, Serenity saw-to her amazement-how her beautiful eyes seemed to glow like two small fireflies dancing under the cloak of darkness. 

"Now I know," Serenity said slowly, all previous excitement gone from her face as a serious light appeared, "there can be only one name for you, little one." 

"Really?" the child asked with subtle excitement by the secrecy in Serenity's voice. "What could it be? Please, tell me." 

A smile crossed Serenity's pale face as she whispered, "Hotaru." 

"Hotaru," the child echoed thoughtfully, trying the feel of the sound against her tongue. "I like that name." 

"So do I," Serenity said, "and this one definitely suits you very well." 

"And your name?" Hotaru asked. 

"I'm Prin…I'm Serenity," she replied. 

"Serenity," the child whispered the name as if it was a magical spell. "That name suits you very well, too." 

Laughing, Serenity replied, "Why thank you Hotaru!" Calming down, she continued, "Well, Hotaru, can you tell me where we are and who brought us here?" 

"A lady by the name of Major Silica and a young man brought you here earlier this morning. I tried to awaken you, but you seemed unconscious." 

Upon hearing the name of the Major, the dark images of the previous night seared into her mind, rose to the surface again. So defined was the memory that Serenity could still smell the sickening odor of blood that choked her to the point of suffocation. _The young man must be Radon,_ she thought angrily. _Why have they kept me alive? What are they up to?_

"She is no lady," Serenity hissed through tight jaws. 

Hotaru watched with great concern of the sudden change in Serenity's emotional state. Dark blue flames of pure hatred burned brightly in the young woman's eyes while her hands were clenched tightly at her side until her knuckles turned a deadly white. Seeing Serenity possessed with so much hatred brought fear into the child's tender heart. Never before has she seen such heights of emotion beheld in any one soul. 

Serenity was gazing directly at Hotaru but all she saw was the horrific images raging in her mind and the turmoil in her heart. Suddenly, she felt soft, warm hands clutch desperately onto her tight fist. She quickly snapped out of her reverie and glanced down in surprise to see the child holding onto her with small delicate pale hands as if she feared Serenity would somehow suddenly disappear. And, indeed, for a moment, Hotaru did fear that she would disappear beneath her rage. A tear escaped from a violet eye and drifted down her pale cheek. Serenity's eyes widen in surprise. She raised a hand and gently wiped it away. 

"Why are you crying, little one?" she asked. 

"Because I fear to lose you, Serenity," the child whispered through her tears. 

"Lose me?" the young woman asked, evidently surprised by Hotaru's strange reply. At the time, Serenity did not understand the true meaning of those words spoken to her. She did not see what the young child saw. Despite her small age, Hotaru has an unusual ability to understand and interpret things that most adults would never be able to perceive. This small infant has a hold of wisdom that went well beyond her years. 

A kind smile swept across Serenity's face as she bent lower until her face was at the same level as Hotaru's and whispered in a gentle voice, "You would never lose me. I'll always be there for you when you need me, Hotaru." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise," Serenity said. At that moment, she knew that a strong bond of friendship was formed between her and this little child, whom she met only moments earlier. Their bond would soon grow from friendship to that as intimate as sisters. As destiny would have it, Hotaru would soon prove to be the most important light that helped guide Serenity through her treacherous ordeal to overcome the hatred polluting her soul and imprisoning her heart in ice. Hotaru and one other. 

The child observed Serenity's face, half hidden in shadow, and saw-much like the young man before her-a beautiful soul chained down with grief and anger. She could see what fate has set out for this young woman and what forked paths she would eventually encounter. But in order to triumph, the child knew that Serenity must overcome the hatred rivaling the hidden love within her pure soul. She must learn to listen to her heart and not to the pain inflicted by past wounds. In the end Serenity must decide between love or hate, justice or revenge. 

"I'm glad you are here with me," Hotaru said. "It gets quite scary staying down here alone, especially at night." 

"And I'm pleased to have you for a companion too, Hotaru. Now I see that Silica is just a lowly worm imprisoning a child like this. When I get out I'll make her pay for the pains to has inflicted on you." 

"Please, Serenity," Hotaru pleaded, "you should not always think about vengeance and payments. Those who decide to take the dark path would eventually pay for the consequences of their decision. You should not chase after them on the same road, or you may soon realize that you will never be able to find your way back. Then their fate will in turn become yours. So forget about your quest for revenge and try to find something else to pursue instead." 

Watching those soft purple eyes, Serenity pondered on the words Hotaru had just said. "I cannot forget, Hotaru," she replied in a soft mournful voice, "you see, vengeance is all I have left. There is nothing else for me in this life. My kingdom, my parents, my very world have been taken from me. I only continue now so that my parents' murder and betrayal may be avenged. That is all I now possess, the clothes on my back, the painful memories in my soul, and the anger in my heart." 

"But you were not like this once," Hotaru said. "I know because I could see the love in your eyes. I know you have a kind heart." 

Serenity shook her head depressingly, "Perhaps, at one time I was all that, but that Serenity have long since died. She is now only a shadow of the past; and it is that past that has created the person you see standing before you. I ask that you do not look for this girl any longer. Do not seek what is not there. Accept me as I am and do not ask me to be what I was never meant to be. 

_I cannot accept that,_ Hotaru thought in response, _I know you are not who you think you have become. There is much goodness in you, Serenity. When the right time comes, that butterfly of light hidden deep within will finally be free. This I know._

Turning around as her eyes quickly swept across the eerie place, Serenity quickly changed the subject, "So where are we anyhow, Hotaru? This does not look like any part of a building of the moon." 

Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise as she replied, "The moon? No, Serenity, we are not on the moon." 

"Then where?" 

"We are on Earth." 

  
[I'd like to take the time here to thank all those who has emailed me their wonderful opinions, questions, and suggestions, and just plain being supportive. I want you all to know that I greatly appreciated you for taking the time to email me concerning my stories. Thanks so much! 

And I extend my thanks to all the webmasters and webmistresses that are hosting my story. None of this could have been possible without your support so I thank you! ^_~ 

Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I received an award from Sailor Memory (aka Mark Wylie) for my story "Serenity's Legend". I couldn't believe it! My first one ever. Thanks so much Sailor Memory! ^_~ 

Alright! Chapter four coming next week! "Understanding"] 

===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.


	4. Understanding

Hello, I'll make this a.n. (author's note) short. 

PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story. Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine. Just drop me a line! ^_~ 

Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made possible by DiC. 

My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com 

= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note 

Rated: PG 

Please enjoy! 

=========================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ================================== 

Chapter 4: Understanding 

She could sense the dreariness and darkness of the chamber seep into her tired soul. Her eyelids grew heavy from lack of sleep, but inner fear prevented them from closing and allowing her that one means of escape. It was not for reasons of danger or the silence brooding over her that she was afraid of, but the haunting reminders brought to her by the nightmares of past pains that held her in fear. 

She glanced down to a small slumbering body next to her. Seeing the child sleeping so soundly and peacefully, Serenity felt a sharp pang of envy stab her. Oh what she would give to be able to have a descent night's rest without the nightmares, the dark voices of painful memories, and the unbearable grief it all brought. 

Raising her somber azure eyes, she gazed out of the small opening situated high above her head. Between thick rusted steal bars, she could barely make out the gray-blue sky that held the promise of another beautiful day, but it would be a beauty she could neither see nor take pleasure from. Contrasting, a tumultuous storm germinated from the seed planted deep in her heart since that dark night. Its black thunderous clouds and gusting hatred rumbled and raged as it lodged its roots deep into her heart and spreading its weedy fingers to her soul, darkening her eyes to a coldness few could withstand to see. 

It was dangerous to leave her alone with only silence to comfort her. The longer her vengeful mind brooded over the pains in her heart the greater the dark storm become until it would reach a climatic explosion of hatred that would know no bounds. 

Hate and anger are two entities that should not be followed. It would be disastrous to let them be the guidance of one's heart. Yet, now they offer the only path she saw before her. It seemed that she was given no other road upon which to tread. So then, was this all she had left of her life…hatred and anger, pains and revenge? Has the entire world turned from her to leave her bare and alone? Could she be the only rose in a garden of weeds? Or was she the only weed in a garden of roses? 

It appeared that the answers were against her, as well as fate. 

In her state of bereavement and self-pity, Serenity has forgotten the young girl sleeping soundly beside her. The child knew that the young woman was vulnerable to the wounds inflicted upon her from life's cruel twists and turns. Although she made herself to believe that she was strong by concealing her pains from others and unknowingly from herself, Hotaru knew that Serenity has a far delicate heart than what she made it to be. Hotaru was one of only a small handful of people who could see past the stone mask Serenity wore on her beautiful face. To her, it was not mere coincidence that she should meet Serenity at such a time and in such a place. 

Caught up in her storm of hate and fear, Serenity did not hear the faint sounds of footsteps approaching their prison. A sharp clang of an unlocked latch and the squeaking of an opening door soon brought her back to the surface of reality, however. 

Eyes instinctively narrowed and fist clenched tight, Serenity stood up ready to defend herself and Hotaru should the encounter prove to be unfriendly. 

By the dim light of the receding moon, Serenity could barely make out a tall dark form that unmistakably portrayed the appearance of a tall woman. The lush blood red lips appearing from the hidden shadow curved up into a sinister smile that reminded her of Radon's own mocking one. 

"Who are you?" Serenity asked with a voice that betrayed her feelings of insecurity and fear. 

A soft but mocking laughter resounded off the walls of the small enclosure. Soon a smooth voice followed with words that shocked Serenity, "Your new master." 

She stood there as if frozen in time with eyes wide in astonishment staring at the faceless shadow. "You are…what?" Serenity whispered back completely bewildered by the words that just passed through those blood red lips. 

"Why does it come as such a surprise to you?" A faceless shadow spoke again. "Didn't Silica tell you what you were to become?" 

"She told me nothing," Serenity hissed with anger burning brightly in her eyes. She did not know who this person was but she has already taken a total dislike of her. "And just what is it that I was to become?" 

"My slave." 

The words shocked her to the core. _No! her pride screamed, this can't be! I cannot be…I will not be…!_

"I'd rather die then be enslaved by you!" she yelled indignantly. 

"Perhaps, it shall end that way," the shadow spoke again in that same calm, smooth voice that further infuriated Serenity. 

A small gasp caught Serenity's attention. She glanced down to see Hotaru staring at the unseen woman with fear reflecting in her large violet eyes. The child's lips quivered as she uttered two words that placed a face on that shadow, "Lady Snafu." 

"You know her?" Hotaru could only nod a response. Serenity could see the grip of intense fear took hold of her. In disbelief with numerous questions running through her mind, Serenity returned her gaze back to a shadow that was no longer faceless. The older woman had now stepped into the pale light. Eerie shadows and pale yellow light painted a face that chilled Serenity to her bones. With eyes the color that matched her crimson lips and bleached white hair that flowed around in like the chaotic hurricane-swept waves, Lady Snafu gave the appearance of a banshee wandering in the night searching for a victim to drain his blood. Skin pale as a ghost disturbed from its grave, Snafu was a horrid sight to behold. 

_A face only a mother would love,_ Serenity thought absent mindedly, then her fair brows knitted together with confusion and fear, _who could this woman be that her appearance evokes so much fear into the young child?_

"Well, child," Lady Snafu drawled in a slick voice, "welcome back." The same hair-raising smile appeared on those red lips once again. "And may I have the name of your new companion?" 

"H-h-her…h-her," Hotaru stuttered, fear had also claimed her ability to speak as well, "n-n-na-na-name…" 

Serenity saved Hotaru the burdensome duty of speaking to Snafu by taking up the question herself. "My name is Sereni…Usagi," she said in a strong clear voice. Her gaze was held steady and defiant, if not slightly challenging, against Lady Snafu's blood red glare. 

Hotaru looked up at Serenity's somber face with indication of gratitude for saving her from answering the horrid woman, but also questioning her simultaneously for the reason of giving the pseudonym. Serenity did not notice Hotaru's inquisitive gaze. Her entire attention was centralized on that dark figure standing before them. 

Wearing a dress that hugged her slender figure like the shadows that surrounded her, Snafu spoke in the same slippery tone, "Usagi is it? Bunny? What a peculiar name to give someone. Your parents' must have been in dire need of education, Usagi, to give you such a ridiculous name." 

"And yours is any better, witch?" 

"Well Usagi," Lady Snafu drawled, "I can see that you will be a rebellious one. I will have to keep a close eye on you now, won't I? I will tell you this, Usagi, you can try to fight me, but I would not recommend it. Many have tried, but none have survived to see the outcome of the battle. You are now mine to do as I will, and I intend to squeeze out every ounce of living blood from you. 

"It is best…for you my dear…to embrace my ruling and work for me loyally. I do not appreciate any that defy me. Traitors will be punished *severely*," and her eyes glowed with a strange red light as she made clear of her intentions with the emphasis placed on the last word. 

Serenity growled in response. Growing up as the great Princess of the Moon, she held a pride that was too great to be easily broken, and a spirit too strong and free to be easily tamed. "I will never serve you, witch! I'd rather die than work as your slave!" 

Snafu's eyes instantly narrowed as she suddenly raised a hand and blasted Serenity with an incredible ball of flaring red energy. Unexpected, Serenity took the blast full in the chest before she even had time to react to the realization of being under attack. The incredible impact slammed her into the far wall creating a boom that reverberated throughout the dingy prison frightening swarms of rats into the open. Hotaru screamed Serenity's name and plead Snafu for forgiving the wrong done. 

"She is new!" Hotaru yelled through tears, "Please, Lady Snafu! Don't hurt her! She will learn to obey you! She will not…" 

"I will…never…obey you," Serenity whispered through bloodied lips and dizzying vision, "No one enslaves me!"

But Hotaru's plea went unheard as Snafu blasted Serenity with another energy ball that forced Serenity so hard into the wall, the old bricks cracked and crumbled around her. Serenity screamed out in pain, but she held her gaze steady with Snafu's angry one. Raging azure flames burned brightly in her eyes, which increased in strength with each incoming attack. 

Snafu suddenly ceased her barrages of assaults. Instead, she stood glaring at the bloodied Serenity through narrow red slits. _She is strong,_ Snafu thought, _I have never before seen anyone take so many attacks without as much as a sign of defeat. Her eyes…her eyes are so cold…so defiant._ "You will succumb to my authority before this month's end, Usagi," she hissed and swiftly left the room. 

Once the evil woman left, Hotaru ran to Serenity and held her in a gentle embrace. "You are a fool, Serenity!" she chided. "You should know better than to defy a powerful woman such as Lady Snafu. She could have killed you!" 

"I…don't…care," Serenity managed to respond. "I cannot stand to live under another's control. I have been born a princess, and I will not dishonor my parents by obeying the command of an evil creature like that damn woman!" 

_Princess?_ Hotaru thought. _She's…she is a princess?_

"Don't be stupid, Serenity!" Hotaru yelled. "What good would it do to defy her just to end up being killed? What benefit would that bring you? Think Serenity! Use your mind instead of your hatred and pride. If you get killed by her then what honor would that bring to your kingdom and your parents? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." 

Serenity was too weak to argue. Already feeble with hunger and thirst, the attack greatly weakened her. She gave a heavy sigh and drifted off to an uneasy slumber in the protective arms of Hotaru. 

There are certain times when one must swallow the bitter pill of one's pride, but for Serenity it was one pill that she nearly choked on. 

Only a few weeks before, she was known as the powerful Princess of the entire Silver allegiance, but now she was remembered by none. Fallen from a zenith of great power to a position of despicable slavery was a fall from extreme heights. Although to many her situation may seem a hopeless consequence of betrayal and deceit that led only to an inevitable future of continual imprisonment, Serenity viewed it as another barrier, albeit a tall one, that she must surmount if she was to fulfill the promise she gave to her parents. 

Do not misinterpret her reaction or her ability to feel the pang of hopelessness or tears of sorrow, because she did felt those things and much more, but being thrown unexpectedly into this situation created anger and hatred that displaced any emotions of self-pity. Locked into her persistent mind was one thought…one goal…revenge. 

Eventually, it was the consequence of her will to survive and fulfill her ultimate objective that she saw the truths in Hotaru's words: There was no advantage to defy Lady Snafu…at least not yet. While her powers were still weak and untrained, while her fighting skills were poor and inexperienced, she soon realized that retaliating against someone as powerful an opponent as Lady Snafu would indeed be a foolhardy endeavor that would only result in defeat if nothing else. 

Thus once her blood cooled down to a chilled consistency that ebbed and flowed in her hard heart like the ocean's tide, Serenity gulped down her pride and replaced it, instead, with false humility. 

Consequently, the next six months found Serenity hard at work for Lady Snafu, attending to every business that was thrust into her hands. Paying particular attention to minor details in order to please Snafu and gain an uneasy relation of trust from the dark master. Although it appeared that Snafu has slowly come to trust Serenity, giving her governance to most of her affairs, Serenity knew better than to see more into the subtle nature of her master then what may actually be conveyed. In fact, it appeared as if a mutual, unspoken agreement had passed between Lady Snafu and Serenity. That a peaceful relation would be held between them only as a temporary measure in order to maintain a continual order within the household and an uneasy coexistence within the limited space occupied by both. 

In turn, the fragile truce has proven to be advantageous for either side. For Serenity, this gave her desperately needed time to recuperate and train her fledgling powers and fighting skills. As for Lady Snafu, the maintenance of business conducted so efficiently and flawlessly by Serenity was greatly prized. Under Serenity's experienced eye and mind, Snafu soon found her accounts organized and well planned, and her profits increased with losses on the decline. In other words, Snafu's business of clothing textile was booming and she was increasing in wealth and power. 

Despite all this, Serenity's spirit was never broken. Looking deep into her eyes, one could see the fire of freedom and will of self-governance continue to burn equally as bright as if she were still the ruling princess of a powerful kingdom once known to be hers. 

Serenity had never been one to be so easily tamed and managed, not mentioning to be controlled. Given a chance, she would break free of the chains that held her and all the pains inflicted upon her would be repaid in full. She was never a vengeful person, always prefer to forgive then to punish, but life has now taught her otherwise. In her heart, anger and hatred was all she could see…and it was what Hotaru now feared. 

It was this stubbornness and independent nature that Lady Snafu also saw. So she knew better than to give Serenity the full reign of her territory. Nevertheless, Snafu began to lose her control because the high performance of her business and her increasing power soon diverted most of her attention from Serenity. 

It was on a particularly clear starry night, six and a half months later, with the full face of the moon shining down upon the dismal mansion that the loosening of the chain around Serenity began. Lady Snafu made a decision to celebrate her success by hosting a grand party. She invited all her business associates-including a few from the royal Earth court-to attend. All her servants were brought out to run the party. As usual, Serenity was in charge of seeing the full conduction of the party from the decorations to the selection of foods served to personal attendance to the guests. 

All those invited attended with the exception of King Darius, King of Earth, whom reason given was that important business has kept him away. Besides that one disappointment, the party went on well. However, it was an entirely different party altogether for Serenity. It was a hide-and-seek game throughout most of the night against unseen foes, but in this game the 'seek' was purposefully avoided. Throughout much of the party, she kept herself obscured in the case that someone should recognize her for who she really was. This time, it was not due to pride to stay hidden, but for the sake of security. She knew that she was in an extremely vulnerable position. If someone should discover her, a rival kingdom, it would spell great trouble for her, and with possible dire consequences. Hence, she decided to play it safe and stay low. 

It happened, however, she was on her way back to her dark corner on the far side of the room after having fetched a guest a glass of champagne that she heard Snafu call her name. 

"Usagi!" she ordered. Serenity looked up to see her master waving her over with a commanding hand. She soon noticed that a tall young man wearing a gray-blue suit and cravat with dark ebony hair stood beside Snafu, but his face was turned away from her. Nonetheless, his silky black hair and well-built body reminded Serenity of someone she'd seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on the memory. Hence, Serenity began to move toward her master without another thought of who this strange was. Instead she thought, _Thank goodness I didn't tell her my real name._

Once Serenity arrived by her master's side, Snafu began to address the young man in a strong business voice, "She will take your delivery down now then." 

Upon being addressed to, the man returned his attention to Lady Snafu and, at the same time, glancing down toward the silent servant she was referring to standing close by with curious eyes laid on him boldly. 

Unexpectedly, the ocean met the sky. 

Withholding the incredible force of surprise surfacing within him like a tidal wave, he carefully maintained an outward civility with no acknowledgement of any recognition. He simply smiled respectfully and nodded his head in a subtle greeting. Nonetheless, she could tell by the dark dilation of his pupil and the lighting of the shade of blue in his azure eyes that he was equally surprised to encounter her here as she was seeing him. Fortunately for them both was the fact that she was facing away from Lady Snafu, or her opened mouth and enlarge eyes would surely have given them away. Their strange reaction would have been questioned, and that would have proven disastrous. 

Unaware of the peculiar exchange that just passed in front of her, Snafu continued, "Usagi, Mr. Sheppard will be making a delivery two weeks from now. I want all necessary documents to be signed and processed immediately. Since Mr. Sheppard has informed me that he must depart within the next hour and shall not be available until the time of delivery, I want the documents to be signed tonight. Do you understand?" 

Serenity peeled her surprised gaze from his face and turned to Snafu. He noticed immediately how her eyes darkened again and any lingering emotions of surprise were skillfully erased from her face. In addition, the gaze she gave Snafu was not the fearful, timid looks he saw most other servants portrayed earlier this night. In fact, to his amusement, it appeared as if Serenity was eyeing her with a challenge. What was more surprising to him was how Snafu responded with not a single hint of anger by such a bold action. Instead, she completely ignored it. _What is going on between these two?_ he wondered. Glancing back down at Serenity he thought, _Does she know whom she is dealing with? Or is this simply a reckless behavior on her part?_ Nonetheless, he greatly admired her courageous nature and seemingly lack of fear. 

Yet, Serenity did know that haunting emotion more than he could ever realize. She was, however, unwilling to reveal her emotions especially her weaknesses-and fear was considered one of them-to any observer. She was just as good as he was in hiding her innermost self from the outside, although her eyes proved to be her greatest weakness. It was like a book from where her entire soul could be read. Thus, on the outside she appeared as a strong rebellious woman, but inside there were many fears and grief. 

Once Snafu finished giving orders, Serenity turned around and waved her hand toward the stairs saying, "If you would follow me, sir," then she turned and walked gracefully away with him following a short distance behind. 

Not a single word was exchanged between them even when they were well beyond the reach of any ears. They ascended the stairs and continued down a long dark hall draped on either side with heavy maroon velvet curtains. On one side, with tall windows facing the large grounds of the estate, the pale light of the moon flowed in creating bars of light across their paths. With her back stiff and eyes forcefully placed ahead of her, Serenity could sense the same burning sensation of his gaze on her back similar to what she felt on that night during her parents' winter ball, but this time there was a great difference. She was no longer the proud Princess walking away from him, but instead she was now a servant…a prisoner. The table has been turned on her, triggered by a single event on a certain night that have impacted her life so much. Tears rose to her eyes, but she refused to shed them. Her gaze became cold as she stared at the cherry wood door to the business office ahead of them, she was determined to never cry. 

He watched her stiff back throughout the time she led him. Her long silver tresses dulled by filth and lack of care was surprisingly shiny when the pale lights of the moon fell across them. Light, dark, light, dark, that was how he saw her figure portrayed passing under beams of moonlight and shades of shadow where the light could not reach. Surprisingly, it was also the way he saw her. Light…dark…light…dark…light…the two entities battling within her soul seeking to control this frail being. His brow knitted together with concern as he thought, _How did she get here? How did she come to work as a servant for Lady Snafu? What had happened to her…what had happened to her kingdom? This does not look good. There must be some dark force beyond Earth that is doing all this. First this place then hers. Could it be too strong for us? Will the plan work? I need to know more…and I know who to get such information from._ Despite all the questions running wildly in his mind, he did not bring it forth to her on this night. There would be a time for such things, but now was not it. 

Once they arrived at the office, Serenity opened the door and beckoned him through with a simple gesture of a servant to an honored guest. He stepped through with neither a pause of hesitation nor a questioning glance in her direction. She closed the door behind them silently. 

Inside, she asked him politely to take a seat and strolled around him toward the mahogany desk where many such transactions have occurred. As she passed by, a few long strands of her hair draped over his shoulder and slid down his arm slowly. This unintentional contact did not escape his keen eyes. At the desk, Serenity began to prepare the papers. She worked silently on the documents for more than fifteen minutes; her face set in a hard mask. Her eyes never returned to his face even when she addressed him with questions relating to the delivery and he never made any gestures to inquire about her situation. Hence, throughout their entire time in that grand room professionally laid out with cabinets, stacks of files, and a plain-yet elegant-rug on the oak floor, neither spoke nor made any suggesting movements that may infer into the others business of being there or their relation with Lady Snafu. Although her mind itched with dizzying questions she wanted to ask him. An example would be how he got into business with such a vile woman as Snafu, and if he knew her to be cruel…and if he did would he have cared? 

_Probably not,_ Serenity thought solemnly, _Snafu owns a mega-textile industry…and he sells her wool from his flock of sheep…business and money is all he cares about…_ pausing she thought, _But then why should I care what he cared? He could do what he damn well please why should I bother to even consider anything about him?_ For the first time, Serenity felt confused by the emotions stirred deep within her. For some reason, she did not like the idea of him working for Snafu…of him allying himself with the cruel woman…of him being the same as her. In her heart, Serenity had hoped, since the first time she met him, that he would be different from all the others she has met before. Serenity quickly suppressed these foreign and confusing emotions down into the depth of her soul. 

"And how many bundles would that be, sir?" she asked him in a cold flat tone. 

"Five hundred," he replied casually. 

Serenity nodded and wrote the number down in addition to filling out other necessary information. While writing, Serenity realized that he was watching her closely. His beautiful marine-blue eyes followed her small pale hands while it moved across the document. Once in a while she felt him analyzed her face but she refused to look up. She tried to finish the business deal as soon as possible in order to escape his presence. Strangely, his presence affected her in a way she could not fully understand. For once, she could not hold a steady gaze into another's eyes. Maybe she felt uncomfortable with the knowledge of what had transpired between them last time and how much her situation, and position, has changed in this second encounter. 

"At what time do you plan to make your delivery, sir?" she asked in the same cold tone. 

His lips parted to utter the reply but stopped midway. It appeared that within that split second something changed his mind from the initial preferred time of mid-noon to settle on a late delivery. 

"Sunset," he replied with a voice that sounded more serious than was necessary for that simple response. 

Serenity noticed the sudden change in his tone, but she did not make any inquiries into it. Instead, she simply wrote the reply down. Once all the documents were completed, she handed him the papers and offered her pen for him to sign. He reached out and took the pen but his fingers briefly clasped hers before he retracted his hand back to place upon the document. Upon completion, he handed the paper and pen back to her. She retrieved them carefully without touching him again. Unfortunately, she must shake his hand to seal the deal. 

Reaching out with a slender hand she said, "Thank you, sir. We will be expecting your delivery on July 31 at 7 p.m." 

He took her hand in his, completely enveloping her slim palm and long fingers within his strong ones. Expecting a simple reply and shake to confirm the deal, instead, Serenity heard him whisper, "My name is Endymion. Please address me by that from now on." 

Surprised, she looked up at him and was immediately captured in his tender gaze. He still held her hand with a firm but gentle grip as he asked her with a heart-melting smile, "May I have the honor of knowing yours?" 

Serenity replied solemnly with her voice betraying her, "The honor is not mine to give…not anymore." She lowered her gaze to the small space between them. She noticed him moving closer with a hand raised to her face. 

Taking her chin into his hand and lifting her face gently to face him, he whispered, "It will always be yours to give." He noticed how her eyes refused to meet his, how painful they looked now. He knew what she must be thinking and he admired her for it. He realized within this short instant, that she was very prudent. Although she made mistakes in the past, she was quick to take notice of them when reproof was observed. Indeed, in this instant she gained more respect from him than when she acted as a proud Princess. In this instant she gained a part of him that no other was able to conquer, his heart. She heard him whisper softly to her words that greatly surprised and pained her at the same time. "I know you must have gone through a lot, although I do not know what exactly happened to you. You may feel uncomfortable seeing me again because of what had transpired between us on that night months passed. But know this, Princess, I do not see you other than who you truly are…Princess of the Moon Kingdom…and a woman possessing great strength and will. You may have lost many things, but you have not lost my humblest respect for you." 

She met his sincere gaze in great surprise. Here she was, a princess fallen to the position of a servant…and here he was, a shepherd risen to the position of nobility…yet he still respected her. How could this be? Was this only pity on his part, or could it possibly be true kindness and understanding? She had never before met someone whose actions were so unsettling to her. She did not understand the emotions he evoked in her. She was confused…confused by his unusual behavior and by the warmth rising in her heart. Is this what it's like to know the kindness of another? 

He continued, "Please tell me your name." 

"But you already know who I am." 

He smiled warmly, "I know the Princess but not the woman." His reply brought greater surprise to her and her hand began to tremble with the strength of the numerous emotions now coursing through her heart. 

"Serenity," she managed to reply. 

He felt her hand tremble and now it was his turn to be surprised. _Could this be?_ He thought, _Am I seeing another side of her? Is this who she truly is?_ Looking into her cerulean eyes that now appeared like a soft morning sky no longer with its gray storm clouds, he knew the answers to his questions. 

"Serenity," he repeated her name accompanied by a dashing smile, "I will remember that." With another smile and a deep bow he turned and left. 

She stood in the doorframe watching his receding figure until it disappeared down the stairs. Her trembling has passed as she regained control over her body, but the strong feelings he evoked in her remained. His words, spoken with such kindness and sincerity, as she has never before heard from anyone, touched the last warm place in her heart. During the strength of the incredible force of her tumultuous emotions, Serenity unknowingly allowed a single tear to escape from the corner of her eye. The tear greatly contrasted the darkness in her eyes. Emotions of pain, anger, love, and loneliness all were contained in that single droplet that burned its way down her pale cheek as she continued to gaze at the empty hallway. She could no longer feel his presence, which seemed to bring forth unknown warmth buried deep in her wounded heart. There went a man that was unlike any other…and there he was gone from her life. She turned back to the dark bare room that reflected what her future now appeared to be…desolate and without hope. 

  
[Chapter five coming next week! "Truths and Freedom"] 

===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.


	5. Truths and Freedom

Hello! So here is chapter 5, one that will answer the mystery behind  
Serenity's coldness.  
  
PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting really! lonely!! ^_~  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
"I'd like to act through on my feelings but I learned to be like this."  
Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Truths and Freedom  
  
Her eyes suddenly flew open and were met by the intense darkness that   
surrounded them in the cell. She gazed around wildly as if expecting the   
monsters from her nightmare to abruptly appear before her from the mysterious  
shadows looming overhead.  
  
Again, she was haunted by the phantasm of her past's creation. It was the   
same each night, the terror…the guilt…and the pain of knowing that she was   
truly alone. Would she never find peace, even in her sleep?  
  
Serenity looked down to the dark form sleeping soundly beside her. She   
decided not to awaken Hotaru. The poor child looked so pale under the light   
of the moon. Her thin arms indicated that she lacked proper nutrition and   
her shallow face revealed a tired soul. How could anyone be so cruel as   
to do this to a mere child? she thought. What has this world become?  
Is there truly no hope, no love, no kindness to be found anywhere?  
  
Unexpected, a deep voice rose in her mind, 'You may have lost many things,   
but you have not lost my humblest respect for you.'  
  
A strange emotion overcame her. She closed her eyes in confusion as she   
tried to pinpoint the exact meaning of this emotion. Her heart wrapped its   
arms around the simple phrase as if to gather whatever strength it may hold   
for her. For most of her life, living in a world where power and greed are   
the only elements she confronted, even a small simple phrase such as this   
one brought untold warmth to her cold soul.  
  
Perhaps there may be… but her mind would not let her finish the sentence.   
Hope proven false could only bring greater pain. It was something she could  
not risk to encounter. Her heart was at its brink with grief that another   
drop would cause it to overflow. No…she could not rely on her emotions.   
It was only a source of weakness that could be used by her enemies. To be   
in control….of herself…of her actions…of her destiny…that was an advice that  
she had painfully gained…and one she would always follow.  
  
'You are a sentimental fool, little princess,' the hated words resounded   
in her mind once again.  
  
"Perhaps I was back then," the words escaped between her pale lips, "but no   
longer."  
  
[flashback]  
  
His dark amber eyes glared at her from the point of her sword. His hands   
clenched tight by his side while his own sword lay meters away where it was   
knocked out of his hand by her own. She knew it was by sheer luck that she   
had him cornered. He was a soldier far greater than she could ever hope to   
become, but it appeared that fate was by her side on this day…or so she had   
believed.  
  
Even while his life lay within her very palms she could not find it in   
herself to kill him…and he knew this. A smirk rose on his lips as his amber   
gaze bore into her soul.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" his deep voice dared her. "Finish it."  
  
Her hands began to tremble as she tensed her arm muscles to give the final   
blow that would end all the misery he had caused by creating this war.  
  
"I trusted you," her trembling voice flowed to him, "why did you betray me?   
Why did you do this?"  
  
He laughed at her with his intense gaze never leaving her mournful face.   
"Do what? Cause this battle? Fight for what I believed in? For what I   
wanted?"  
  
"But it was wrong," she yelled at him. "What you wanted was absolute   
power. What you wanted was the destruction of free civilizations. The   
future you believed in would only be one of oppression and enslavement.   
Can't you see that this is wrong?"  
  
He laughed at her again. "I see very well what it is. It is you who do not   
see the promise it would bring. It would have gone well if you had not   
blown my plan! It was you, not I, whom has caused all this bloodshed.   
Can't *you* see that if you had allowed me to carry out my plan, no one   
would know and no war would be created. You are the one to blame for all   
this."  
  
"No!" she screamed at him. "You are trying to twist this around so you   
could put the blame on me. But I know that it was your treachery and greed   
that developed this war. All this pain was caused by you."  
  
"Then end it, Princess."  
  
She did not respond. The sword was still held in her hard grip with its   
deadly point directed at his bare neck. Just one slash and all would   
end…but she could not bring herself to do it. She remained in the same   
position as if instilled in a painting, gazing mournfully into his   
passionless eyes.  
  
She could see clearly now, the truth that reflected darkly in his eyes.  
At the tender age of sixteen when love just blossomed into understanding,   
she found herself fooled into trusting a man that had cared nothing for her.  
All she was led to believed, all she had loved was nothing but a mere   
illusion to trick her young heart in order to conquer her kingdom.   
And so this was the hard lesson she had painfully gained. Life has now   
taught her that the world was all bitterness and no sweets. A heart left   
unguarded could easily be mastered, but she was a fast learner and this   
lesson would forever be locked into her memory for years to come. Once   
tricked, she would not be fooled again.  
  
All around her she could hear her kingdom fight for its very existence.  
His soldiers were very skilled in combat that one mistake on her side would  
leave an opening to defeat. How could she have been so blind as to trust  
him? Her friend had warned of his treachery, but she was too stubborn to  
believe that the one she loved could harbor such an evil heart. So this was  
the result of her mistake...a war that have taken so many lives...destroyed   
so much of her home...and brought so much unending sorrow.  
  
He was right, all this was brought about because of her. If she wasn't   
such a stubborn fool she could have stopped him before he had the   
opportunity to invade the Moon. Her gaze remained steady with his. He   
could see the look in her eyes slowly hardened and what little emotions   
there were was soon erased from those liquid blue spheres. Well this was   
her chance, the mistake she made she could now rectify by killing him. Her   
grip on the hilt became tighter as she fought with her emotions to do what  
was needed, or to do what was right.  
  
She chose the latter. Hence, he found the sword gradually being   
lowered as she stepped back and whispered, "Even a low-life like you do not   
deserve to die. I will let you live if you order your men to retreat from   
my kingdom and leave this galaxy in peace never to return again."  
  
He did not respond.  
  
She mistakenly took his silence as submission but it was not. As she slowly   
turned her back on him, he launched at her with a small dagger pulled from   
his dark leather boot.  
  
"Serenity!" a trill voice screamed out in warning, "watch out!"  
  
She turned around to find him jumping at her with his dagger directed   
straight for her heart. Her eyes widen in fear for she knew it was too late   
to dodge the attack. Unexpectedly, the owner of the voice jumped in front   
of her taking the attack on herself and in turn saved Serenity from her   
untimely fate.  
  
"Molly!" she screamed out in anguish as the body of her friend crumbled to   
the ground in a motionless heap. She kneeled down by the lifeless body as   
tears rained down her pale cheeks.   
  
"Oh no," she whispered, "no, Molly…"  
  
Through the hard pounding of her bleeding heart she could hear his mocking   
laughter roaring over her.  
  
"You are a sentimental fool, little princess," he sneered. "Now you see   
what weak emotions of mercy and love eventually do to you…or to the ones you   
care for. A little advice…emotions are only a weakness to be used and   
manipulated by your enemies. Those who hold the power and control reigns   
supreme while those who believe in pitiful affairs of the heart shall die   
like the weaklings they are."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at his words. Cold blue gems glared up at him from   
beneath thick dark eyelashes. Bonfires of rage consumed her as her grip on   
the hilt of her sword tightened painfully.  
  
"Then tell me," she whispered in a tone that chilled him, "what does the   
emotion of hatred do to you." And she launched at him, suddenly, shoving   
the greater half of her silver sword deep into his chest. It was an action   
he did not expect…and it proved to be his undoing.  
  
She gazed into his dying eyes with a look of pure hatred that he never knew   
she could possibly possess. It was a look that would haunt him even after   
death.  
  
"It…it…will kill…you," he managed to whisper with the last of his breath   
before darkness completely claimed him.  
  
A cold smile rose to her lips…the last true smile she would ever give.   
"Fast learner," she whispered coldly, but the deeper meaning of his words   
escaped her.  
  
The smile quickly faded as her gaze fell on the lifeless body of her   
dearest friend. The painful memory would never be gone from her mind. The   
guilt would always haunt her, and it would change her forever.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Molly," she whispered, "my dear friend…you saved me…but at the cost of your   
own life. I'm sorry…if I had not…if I killed him then…you would not have   
died." The words reverberated from the unseen walls of the dungeon like   
whispers from an audience. Her apology echoed into silence forever to be   
unanswered.  
  
Serenity looked for the hidden pocket beneath her uniform where she kept her   
mother's gift. Her hands groped around in the darkness until it felt a hard   
object beneath the soft fabric. Her fingers immediately curled around the   
smooth surface and pulled it out. Beneath the dim light of the moon, the   
crystal key sparkled with surprising brilliance. For a moment, Serenity   
thought it glowed but she knew that could not be. It was simply a crystal   
element molded into the shape of an ancient key the style of which no longer   
was produced on the moon. She wondered where her mother could have gotten   
such a spectacular object.  
  
Her mother's last words to her surfaced in her mind, "Guard this carefully   
my dearest. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."  
  
Confused by her mother's strange words, Serenity continued to observe the   
dazzling object, mesmerized by its beauty and its mysteries. What am I to   
do with this? she thought to herself, Does it hold any power? Could it   
possibly bring you both back to me?  
  
Silence.  
  
No, she thought with pain stabbing at her lonely heart, no, you are   
gone…and nothing could ever bring any of you back. Your   
deaths…it *is* my entire fault. Because I am weak, I couldn't protect   
you…I couldn't help any of you. Oh, Mother, Father, I wish you are here   
with me now. I wish you all are here. I wish none of this had ever   
happened and that we were still living in that wonderful past again…a past   
that seems so distant now. Why did it have to be you, my dear parents? It   
should have been me. I should be the one in your place, not the other way   
around. If you were still here our kingdom would still be great, but no it   
is I who is here. In the end, it is always the coward who survives.  
  
So who would be the next unfortunate soul to get entangled in her cursed fate.  
It appeared that those who near her would only end up dying by the   
hands of treachery. Were these all she would ever know: pain and   
loneliness and guilt? Was it her fate to live alone without love or   
friendship?  
  
This can't be, she thought, please Lady Fates, don't let this be my   
destiny.  
  
The pale light of her former home floated down to her like a stream of   
stardust. Her heart cried out for it, but her eyes refused to shed any   
tears; simple droplets of liquid water that might have released her from the   
hatred imprisoning her soul had she allowed them to flow. She raised a thin   
hand and caressed the light as if it were a kitten. A great longing surged   
in her heart bringing on such forces of grief that her hand clenched tightly   
by her side as she fought to regain her emotions once again. Her eyes   
narrowed with concern; her emotions have become chaotic lately, although   
each time she managed to regain control…still…loosing control in the first   
place was a dangerous thing.  
  
Why should I cry? she thought with frustration at the unwanted liquid   
threatening to spill down her cheeks, why should I desire to go back?   
There is nothing there for me, now. No one is waiting there for me now.  
  
What about the people of the Moon? Your people, a deep inner voice   
questioned her.  
  
They are no longer my people, she replied in bitterness. They are   
now Radon's.  
  
They are *your* people, the voice spoke again. They will always be   
your people, as the Moon will always be your kingdom…and home. You are   
their princess and it is your duty to free them from the evil that now   
controls them.  
  
My duty? she cried. Have they ever cared about me? Had there been   
anyone who sought for my companionship, my friendship, when I needed it   
most? Why should I care for people who has no regards for me?  
  
Foolish, Princess! the voice chastised her. Listen to yourself! Are   
these the words of a woman who considered herself as a greater superior to   
those other heartless royalties? How you have changed, Serenity. By   
listening to you now, I would never thought this selfish person could be the   
same person I once knew. Where has the old Serenity gone? Where has the   
princess everyone love disappeared to? Has she died beneath all that hatred   
and anger that you now harbor?  
  
"Perhaps it would have been best," Serenity whispered to herself,   
"that she did die. This person who now dwells among the rats in this   
despicable place is surely not the same Serenity."  
  
She gave a mournful sigh as her gaze fell to the dark floor beneath her.   
Silence wrapped around her like a dark cloak that she now realized was not   
so comfortable. How much more pain could she withstand? How much longer   
could she endure?  
  
Soon the dawn would appear and her day of slavery would begin all over   
again. With each day she could feel herself falling deeper into the   
oblivion of hopelessness, and she feared this. There would come a point   
when she could no longer escape…from Lady Snafu…from her pain…and from her   
hatred. And she feared this.  
  
Now as she sat here with only silence as her awakening companion she   
finally understood what Hotaru meant on the day when they first met.   
She said she feared of losing me, Serenity contemplated, now I finally   
realize what she meant. I, too, fear Hotaru. Very much so.   
  
Serenity closed her eyes as she searched deep in her heart for the last   
remnant of light that represented the person she once was. She searched   
hard, delving ever deeper but all she could find was darkness and hatred.   
I fear, Hotaru, she cried in earnest alone in her mind, I fear to be   
lost.  
  
Her eyes, suddenly, snapped open and a single phrase escaped between her   
trembling lips, "Will I ever be found?"  
  
A slight knocking against the brick wall nearest to her caught her   
attention. Her head snapped instantly toward the direction of the sound.   
Tap, tap, tap…there it was again. It wasn't very loud, just a quiet   
tapping almost like the scurrying of the rats from without. At first, she   
thought that was it, rats, but the constant tapping coming from the same   
spot quickly denied that suspicion.  
  
"Hotaru," she whispered, gently nudging the child to awaken. "Hotaru wake   
up!"  
  
A small sleepy voice drifted up to her from the shadows, "Serenity?   
What's wrong?"  
  
"Ssshhh," she cautioned, "Keep quiet. I think someone is trying to sneak   
in here"  
  
"You're kidding right? Who in their right minds would want to do a thing   
like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I am not sitting around to find out. Quickly Hotaru go   
to that edge and hide behind it."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"That edge is too small for both you and me. Don't worry, I can take care   
of myself. Now go!"  
  
Hotaru obeyed and soon scurried behind the edge to hide within the shadows.  
  
Soon Serenity could hear bricks and mortar crumble to the hard ground below.  
Soft whispering floated to her attentive ears. Her eyes instinctively   
narrowed while her hands clenched into fists with her body poised to attack   
the unseen intruder.  
  
But they were quick.  
  
Before Serenity could fully comprehend what was happening two of the   
strangers attacked her while the third slid unseen behind her. The first   
two grabbed her arms while the third hit her from behind knocking her out   
cold. As she slipped into unconsciousness Serenity whispered, "Hotaru."  
  
These invisible intruders were highly skilled in combat techniques.   
Unbeknownst to Serenity, these three were among one of the best soldiers of   
the Earth Rebellion. Thus, she had no chance fighting against these great   
warriors.  
  
"Hotaru?" one of them whispered.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"There's someone else here guys," the second shadow whispered.  
  
The others glanced around quickly, but they could not make out any forms at   
all. "You sure?"  
  
"Definitely. Hang on let me see," the second shadow said as she closed her   
eyes and focused her mind on the small energy of life radiating from the   
hidden person she could sense close by.  
  
"But he only wanted her," the one nearby whispered. "Let's get out of here   
then."  
  
"If someone saw us it would be very dangerous. No one else should escape."  
  
"I got it!" the second tallest cried. "There behind that outcropping!"  
  
The other two quickly responded and, in no time, Hotaru stood between them   
with her arms clasped behind her back.  
  
"A child?"  
  
"But she's…she's just a child!"  
  
"Take her along. She'd be better off with us anyway. Come on, lights   
almost up! Let's move it!"  
  
The two tallest soldiers grabbed Serenity's unconscious form and carried   
her out while the third held Hotaru protectively within her arms.  
  
"Don't worry kid," she whispered gently as she followed her other comrades   
out of the cell and into the forest not far away, "it'll be all right."  
  
  
[Sorry for leaving everyone hanging like this.  
Things are picking up now! The actions will definitely be coming soon! ^_~  
  
BTW: Thanks to all who have so patiently been following this story,   
and for your wonderful emails!!! I love reading all the great comments   
you people have been sending me. Keep'em coming folks! ^_^  
  
Chapter six coming next week! "Strangers of Grace"]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.  



	6. Strangers of Grace

Hello! I'll make this a.n. short...  
  
PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting really! lonely!! ^_~  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 6: Strangers of Grace  
  
She could hear voices sounding somewhere near her, but her muddled mind   
could not distinguish any words from the buzzing sound invading her ears.   
Her brows furrowed in confusion as she struggled to open her eyes to view a   
world that would astonish her if she could just see it, but all she could   
see were shades of gray and white flowing like ripples across a lake's   
surface.  
  
Patches of blinding white light and puddles of shadow wove in and out among   
each other like the images of a kaleidoscope. The chaotic movement of   
colors and darkness confused her mind even further, and fear began to rise   
within her.  
  
She struggled to sit up but her hands and legs felt heavy as if something   
or someone was restraining them. Where could she possibly be? But most   
importantly, how did she get here, wherever this here is?  
  
A slight throbbing in the back of her head made her recall the night before   
when three strangers invaded their cell…but that was all she could   
remember…three dark shadows then nothing. Yet the pain in the back of her   
head was evidence that she must have been struck from behind and knocked   
unconscious.  
  
Hotaru! She suddenly thought, Did they find her? Is she safe?  
  
A sudden feeling of anger erupted within her, anger at those who inflicted   
this new pain on her and anger at herself for once again being helpless   
to protect the ones she loved.  
  
Why am I such a coward? she thought, I could never protect them. The   
ones I care for…I am too weak to protect you all. Why? Serenity, why are   
you so weak?  
  
She hated this. She hated feeling so utterly helpless.  
  
Clenching her hands into a tight fist, she strained harder to see her   
enemies, but her effort only made her dizzy and drained of energy. With   
each painstaking effort to regain control of her body, she grew weaker   
and weaker. I can't… she thought wearily, I can't fight it   
anymore…this feeling…I'm so…so tired…so very tired…  
  
While Serenity hovered over the borderline of conscious and subconscious,   
her captors continued with their discussion.  
  
"When shall he return?" an irritated voice asked.  
  
"How in the world should I know?" another snapped back.  
  
"After sunset, don't you guys remember?" a third voice entered the   
conversation.  
  
"Right."  
  
"When did he say that?" the fiery voice demanded.  
  
"Right after the decision was made to rescue her," the third replied   
patiently.  
  
"How come I didn't hear that?"  
  
"Well, if you had stopped yelling at him, you would have," the third voice   
replied, impatience surfacing in the tone.  
  
"Well he deserved it!" The second voice snapped again, "I still think this   
is a ridiculous and dangerous idea. We don't even know who this girl is,   
not even her name, let alone trust her enough to risk our own necks to   
rescue her."  
  
"I agree with her," the first voice spoke again. "This was a very dangerous   
venture. It was extremely careless of him to make such a rash decision."  
  
"Oh?" the third voice said cockily, "And how would you know that he didn't   
possibly ponder it at length ahead of time?"  
  
"Well, if he did then he would not have us rescue her. Besides, she is of  
no importance to our plans. She would only be a burden, if nothing else.   
Plus, we now have a little child to care for. Do you believe a kid can go   
romping around with *us*?"  
  
"Really…and back there was better?"  
  
"At least she might be safer. Hey, I know he is your brother, but that does   
not justify his careless action. You know how dangerous our lives are,   
constantly running and hiding like a bunch of fugitives. Hunted day and   
night by those greedy fools only after the reward without the slightest   
idea of who their real enemies are. Do you think the kid would last very   
long if we were caught in a surprise attack like the one Aurora-81   
encountered?"  
  
"Please don't mention that battle," the second voice whispered grievously.  
  
"All right, all right," the third voice gave in, "you made your point, but   
they are here now and we cannot return them. You should have made your   
objections when it was valid."  
  
"I did, but he wouldn't listen!" the first cried out angrily.  
  
"I know," the third voice said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Why would he want to save her so much?" the second asked quietly drawing   
the other two's attention.  
  
"Who knows what goes around in that head of his," the first replied.  
  
They converse well into twilight when the last rays of the setting sun   
submerged beneath the distant horizon. A chorus of insects and frogs from a   
nearby pond interrupted them. They quickly realized that it was time to   
rendezvous at the Timeless Oak, their main meeting place.  
  
Serenity could sense herself being lifted and carried for an incredible   
distance. Although she could feel and hear all that was going on around   
her, somehow she could not awaken from this strange drugged-like state.   
Perhaps they did give her something to keep her sedated like this. As much   
as she tried, she could not surface from the subconscious.  
  
Thump. Thump. The sounds of footstep against the hard ground reached her   
ears, then nothing.  
  
She could sense a change in the atmosphere around her as her captors placed   
her down on the ground once again. What is going on? Serenity questioned.  
What are they doing with me? Where am I now?  
  
She could hear the voices converse again but this time in a low whisper as   
if they were waiting for an expected arrival. A short time later, Serenity   
realized she was listening to another voice, one of which she did not notice   
earlier. There are now four, not three, voices speaking. Whomever these   
people were waiting for, the person has finally arrived.  
  
"So how did it go?" she heard someone asked.  
  
"Did they suspect anything?" another added.  
  
"Not a thing," the fourth voice replied confidently. "I delivered my cargo   
and they simply allowed me to go. They had no reason to suspect me,   
anyway, since they found her gone before my arrival. There was nothing   
that would have led them to believe I had anything in her disappearance.   
When in fact I had everything to do with it," a sly grin made its way  
to the lips of this stranger. "It was a simple procedure."  
  
"Yeah, too simple if you ask me," a fiery voice said.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying," came the replied. "Everything went according to plan.  
No one suspected a thing."  
  
"So how did Snafu take to the disappearance of her best worker, brother?"  
  
"Like any cat when she lost her favorite prey, sis," he replied with a deep   
laughter, "You should have seen her. She looked like she was about to   
explode with anger."  
  
"That's all right," another voice said, "the day when I want to see her   
would be the day I die, because the sight of her ugly face  
would cause my death."  
  
They laughed amongst themselves with a feeling of ease resting in the   
atmosphere.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity heard the new stranger ask about her, "So how is our   
'maiden-in-distress'?"  
  
"Distressed no longer," someone replied, "until she awakens that is."  
  
She could hear him sigh in concern.  
  
"I guess we should get going," he replied with a serious tone, "The sun   
has already set and late night travel is not even to be considered."  
  
"What about the kid?"  
  
"I didn't take her into consideration when I made this plan. You three are  
heading straight for camp?"  
  
"Yeah, the Eastern post is holding quite well. Setsuna has that covered.   
And Ami just finished checking the Western Post. Everything is alright   
there as well."  
  
"So we're taking a break and heading home."  
  
"Then you three take the child with you."  
  
"What?!" someone asked in surprise, "Are you kidding me? Us? Take the kid?"  
  
"Look, you three can travel a lot faster than I can and, between the three   
of you, I think the child would be very well protected. Besides, the sooner   
she gets to camp the safer she would be."  
  
"Alright," someone mumbled. "Come on kid, you're coming with the   
babysitters."  
  
"But," a small voice spoke up, "what about Serenity?"  
  
Hotaru! Serenity thought. She could recognize that innocent voice   
anywhere. She has been here all this time? What are they doing to her?   
Where are they taking her? Camp? What camp? Where?  
  
"Don't worry kid," an older voice said with reassurance, "You'll see your   
friend again. She'll just be coming later."  
  
"Come here child," he said softly, "what is your name?"  
  
"Hotaru," she replied in a small frightened voice.  
  
"Well, Hotaru," he said using the same calm voice one uses with a young   
child, "don't worry, all right? Serenity is going to be taken very well   
care off, and she will be reuniting with you at Camp soon."  
  
His deep soothing voice calmed Hotaru, and the look of sincerity in his   
eyes brought her to soon trust him.  
  
Giving a small nod, she asked him, "Will you take care of her?"  
  
The unexpected question greatly surprised him. For a moment, he didn't  
respond still shocked by the openness of the question. Kids ask the   
darnest things, he thought amusingly as he gazed into her deep violet   
eyes full of innocence.  
  
"If it would make you feel any better, I will personally see to her care,"   
he replied with a handsome smile.  
  
"Thank you Mister," Hotaru replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck   
in a hug.  
  
"Yeah, and he'll see to more than that," one of his comrade remarked   
sarcastically.  
  
The other two laughed.  
  
Giving the commentator a threatening glance, he returned his gaze to Hotaru   
and said, "Please Hotaru, my name is Endymion."  
  
Endymion?! Serenity's mind immediately recognized the name.   
What is he doing here? Did he plan all this? What is he up to?  
  
"Thank you Endymion!" she chirped happily.  
  
"Your very welcome," he replied with a laugh at the sudden emotional change   
in the child.  
  
"What are *their* names?" Hotaru asked pointing to his three companions.  
  
"That you would just have to ask them," he replied.  
  
"Hey kid, it's time to go," the tallest soldier called to her.  
  
"All right, can I give Serenity a hug first?"  
  
Seeing that permission was given, she skipped toward Serenity's slumbering   
form and hugged her tight while whispering words of endearment to her   
friend.  
  
"Take care, Serenity," she whispered. "I'll see you again soon; and don't   
you worry about these people. I think that we can trust them. I'll be   
missing you until you are with me once more. I'll see you again, Serenity."  
  
Deep beneath the waves of subconscious, Serenity could hear Hotaru's   
young voice whispering to her. Although she struggled to reply, no words   
escaped her lips. She could sense the child's warm body wrapped around   
her cold one comforting her. She wanted to scream out to Hotaru not to go   
and leave her, but again something restrained her from doing so. Instead a   
single tear escaped from beneath her closed lids to be wiped away by small   
delicate fingers.  
  
Hotaru saw the tear and smiled. "You will be all right."  
  
Endymion stood protectively over the slumbering form of Serenity while he   
watched the silhouettes of his four companions recede into the shadows of   
night. Once they disappeared his gaze fell down to the beautiful young   
woman sleeping at his feet. Her incredibly long silver hair surrounded   
her from all sides like sea foams. The light of the new moon caused the   
silver strands to glitter like jewels against the dark blades of grass.   
For a moment, her beauty took his breath away; and he stood mesmerized by   
the enchantment she unknowingly was casting on him even in her sleep.  
  
But it was more than beauty that he admired in her. Her strong-spirited   
nature with a mind so independent of other's sway that truly captured his   
attention.  
  
He quickly noticed the rapid movements of her eyes beneath her soft pale   
lids. His deep blue eyes widened in surprise. How could this be? he   
wondered. That enchantment Rei placed her under should have made her   
sleep quite soundly, but it appears that she is still awake. No one could   
have withstood her powers like this. Did Rei make it too light? Or does   
this girl have some kind of power that is strong enough to combat Rei's?  
  
For a moment, Endymion stood watching Serenity struggle against the   
enchantment withholding her from full consciousness. The whole time she was   
placed under the spell, she continued to oppose it. He watched with great   
admiration realizing that she would never cease her fight against the   
strange power that was holding her prisoner. Unknowingly, her strength and   
spirit gradually drew him to her.  
  
"Well, I guess it is time to wake Sleeping Beauty," he whispered.   
Holding his hand close to her face, he concentrated his powers. His hands   
gradually glowed with an eerie blue light as his powers gathered to the   
tips of his fingers. A ring of red light glowed around Serenity's closed   
eyes, reacting to his powers. Gently, slowly, he let his fingertips run   
across her eyelids, one-by-one, caressing her soft skin.  
  
Serenity could sense his powers hovering over her like a soft breeze   
teasing her eyelids awaken. She could feel his gentle touch over her eyes.   
His skin felt so soft like a rose's petal. A strange stir of emotions   
erupted from deep within her causing a great mixture of confusion that   
created fear in her. She didn't understand any of this. What was he   
doing? What was she feeling? Her sudden distress caused an unknown surge   
of power to erupt from deep within her soul to clash against the foreign   
power and his.  
  
A thunderous sound crashed in the air around them as the enchantment   
suddenly ceased and disappeared.  
  
Endymion jumped back slightly startled by the incredible power he felt   
erupted from her when he touched her. Whoa! he thought, This never   
happened before? How did the spell cease so suddenly, and with such an   
incredible explosion? There is…something strange about this girl. There   
must be something…?  
  
Her eyes immediately flew open as the heaviness lifted from them. A   
cascade of glittering stars drifted down to meet her gaze. For a moment,   
she felt bewildered by the strange picture painted before her. A great   
dome of darkness spanned across her view with beautiful white specks of   
stars planted in the structure like small pebbles on a beach. For a moment   
she did not stir from her position as the peculiarity of this land held her   
in its spell. Its strange dark beauty was something she had never   
encountered on the moon. There was always a familiar brightness on the moon   
due to the ground reflecting sunlight back into the atmosphere, so she   
could never see the impressive picture of a truly midnight sky. But here,   
the entire place was dark, darker than night. Save for the stars   
glittering above her, she could not make out any other light.  
  
He watched her in silence. Her bright blue eyes focused somewhere in space   
as she gazed in awe at the new world around her. He noticed a strange   
brightness glow in her eyes as she analyzed her new surrounding like a   
newborn child opening her eyes for the first time. Her attention was held   
so deeply that he believed she did not notice his presence.  
  
Remaining still while one's stomach was jumbled in a knot was not an easy   
thing to do; and he soon noticed his legs aching with stiffness by his   
position. He moved slightly to ease the soreness hoping that he would   
not break her reverie, but he soon realized that she was as keen as a   
hawk. The slightest motion, the smallest sound, caught her attention no   
matter how hard he tried to remain quiet.  
  
Hearing the soft rustle of grass close to her left caused her to jump to   
her feet from a lying position as quick as lightning. Her incredibly fast   
reaction startled him. She snapped her attention to the dark silhouette   
crouching below her, but his face was hidden in shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as her mind temporarily blanked out by fear.  
  
He slowly stood up and stepped closer to her bringing his face within   
visibility.  
  
She let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"You?!" she breathed and a surge of unexpected emotions invaded her soul.  
  
  
[Well, now you know one of the three strangers...can you guess the  
remaining two? ^_^  
  
Chapter seven coming next week! "Intrigue"  
  
...hmmm...sounds interesting ^_~]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	7. Intrigue

Hello! Well, some of you may wonder about the strangers'  
and Endymion's occupation from the previous two chapters. This chapter   
will answer some of the historical events happening on Earth.   
Hope you'll enjoy it. ^_~  
  
PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting really! lonely!! ^_~  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 7: Intrigue  
  
  
  
Two silhouettes faced each other beneath the pale light of the moon. From a   
distance, they seemed like two mysterious statues built long ago by the   
ancient hands of fate and destiny. Silence enveloped them as the wind   
played around them stirring up distant memories and mysterious emotions.  
  
Her long silver tresses flew behind her like silk ribbons waving desolately   
in the wind. Her azure eyes never left his face where they first fell   
on them. She looked deep into his ocean blues, searching for something   
that even she has yet to understand. Her emotions rushed to the surface   
like a tidal wave surging upon a deserted beach, uncontrollable and   
unpredictable.  
  
She held his gaze like a cup of morning dew holding the first rays of   
sunlight. He could sense her enchantment weave itself into his soul and   
surround his heart, but he did not fight it. Unlike her, he understood   
very well what these emotions were. Without the hatred and anger that   
deafened her soul, he could clearly hear the sweet melodies playing in his   
heart for her.  
  
Although he understood his emotions, he could not understand hers. His   
heart loved her, but his mind questioned her actions. Full of coldness and   
sorrow, it seemed that she would never know love, or come to love him. It   
pained him to know that perhaps she would never return his love for her.   
Would he have to live this all alone with her so close and yet so far?  
  
It appeared that fate has played both hands here. She, imprisoned in her   
hatred and, he, in his love. Such a great expanse yawned between them that   
it seemed impossible they could ever trek across it to close the rift. But   
another hand was still to be dealt.  
  
He was the first to break the heavy silence barricading them. "Perhaps, it   
is best to start with an explanation," he whispered in a low alluring   
voice.  
  
She did not respond.  
  
He took her silence as an indication to continue, "It was my decision after   
I met you at Lady Snafu's ball to free you from her imprisonment. I am   
terribly sorry to have you rescued in such an extreme way, but it was best   
you did not know about us until we could get you out. You probably would   
not have trusted me if I had told you anyway."  
  
"And who *are* you?" Serenity finally spoke with her eyes still holding   
his.  
  
He responded with incredible calmness to her cold tone, "It would be best   
to answer that question by showing you. Come, it is getting late and there   
is quite a distance to cover."  
  
"And where is it that *we* should go?" she asked coldly. "You are right.   
I do not trust you; and where did you take Hotaru?"  
  
"Your young friend is safe with my friends. She is waiting for you at   
Camp," he replied as he turned and began to walk away, "and that is where   
we are heading. You can choose to remain here if you want and risk being   
recaptured by Snafu, or you can come with me and risk finding yourself   
mingling with commoners. It is your decision."  
  
She ignored his remark. Instead, she stood watching his receding back for   
a moment, but realizing that there was not much of a choice at hand, she   
decided to put her risk with him. Quickly, she caught up with him.  
  
She followed him in cold silence as he headed toward his black horse gazing   
a short distance away from them. The horse was a magnificent sight. The   
animal was surprisingly a beautiful representation of its master. Never   
before had she beheld such a creature that was so refined yet still   
conveyed incredible strength and agility. In addition, the color was   
something she had never seen. On the moon, there was not a single horse   
that was black. The pale moonlight danced on the horse's smooth dark coat   
creating ripples of light as the great animal moved its body.  
  
He quickly went up to his horse and mounted it in one smooth motion.   
He glanced down at her with a hand open to lift her up on the saddle with   
him, but to his surprise he found her observing the animal with the same   
curious light he saw her observe the heavens earlier. Her pale hand gently   
ran across the horse's sleek coat as if this was the first time she saw   
such an animal.  
  
"This animal is known as a horse," he replied with a teasing smile.  
  
Her cold blue eyes quickly snapped to his in response. In the glare he   
could see…a smile?  
  
"I know very well what this creature is," she replied apathetically.  
  
"Oh?" he continued to tease, "For a moment, I thought you didn't."  
  
She ignored his remark and grabbed his hand to heave herself onto his horse   
behind him, but instead he drew her up to sit in front. Her sudden change   
in position was unexpected and her body stiffened in response. She could   
feel his muscular arms wrap itself around her to grab at the reins. The   
strange mixture of emotions boiled to the surface of her soul once again.   
Her brows knitted together in confusion. There is something about this   
man, she thought in bewilderment of his affect on her, that makes me   
feel so strange. Be alert, Serenity. It is dangerous when your guard   
could so easily be dismantled.  
  
He could feel her slender form beneath the thin fabric of her dull brown   
uniform. She felt so small, so delicate within his arms like a fine   
porcelain figure. Her silver hair cascaded down the sides like rivulets   
of silver water from a heavenly fountain. For a moment, he felt drugged   
by her essence, so elegant…so beautiful…and so spirited. But her stiff   
posture and the coldness that seeped from her soul soon broke the warm   
enchantment that momentarily captured him. It brought him back to reality   
and the knowledge that she was still far from his reach.  
  
With silence expanding between them, they rode off into the night. She   
kept her face forward and her attention focused on the distant horizon.   
She refused to yield to her heart's desire to look back at the handsome   
face that was so close behind her. Throughout the entire ride, the warmth   
of his body and the incredible closeness of his presence were never far   
from the surface of her mind.  
  
After a few hours of simply darkness and stillness, the heavy atmosphere   
hanging over them soon made both their souls weary and tired. They both   
knew that this could not last much longer. Someone must break this silent   
barrier between them…at least for the time being.  
  
This time it was she who crossed the obstruction.  
  
"So where is this place you call Camp?" she asked.  
  
"Just over the horizon," he replied, "about a day's ride, but with the   
extra cargo, I'll say two."  
  
"Tell me," her soft voice caressed his ears, "why did you save me?"  
  
He smiled behind her realizing that she would eventually ask that question.   
"It didn't appear quite suitable for a princess to be imprisoned in such a   
horrid place," he replied with unnecessary eloquence.  
  
"So you saved me because of the *unsuitable* circumstance of my position?"   
she asked incredulously. "You risked your neck for such a simple reason?   
You are a greater fool than I thought."  
  
He chuckled quietly as he responded, "Actually, I risked three others'   
necks for such a simple reason."  
  
Upon the mentioning of her other three captors, she questioned, "And who   
were they?"  
  
"You will soon see."  
  
"Is this how you answer any questions asked of you, Renegade?"  
  
"And is this how you show your thanks by calling your savior a renegade?"   
he asked slightly annoyed by the name being used again. "I have already   
told you my name is Endymion, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I remember very well what your name is…Renegade," she whispered back in a   
strange tone. "Beside, it was not you who *risked your neck*, remember?"  
  
He cocked an inquisitive brow at her, clearly amused by her stubborn spirit   
but confused as well.  
  
"You are not just any ordinary Earth shepherd are you?" she continued.  
  
"Someone is sharp," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Is there nothing I say that does not amuse you?" she said observing the   
tone of his voice.  
  
"That would depend," he whispered to her, "on what you are saying."  
  
She fell silent as his roundabout way of answering her questions clearly   
upset her. Nevertheless, this skill of his greatly intrigued her. It   
would be vastly beneficial if she could somehow learn such a skill of   
communication.  
  
"I heard your three friends remark about a surprise attack," Serenity said   
slowly, testing his reaction to her comment. Receiving no response in body   
position, she continued, "and that you are hunted for some kind of a   
reward. Might there be a possibility of explaining all this to me, or is   
this something I would have to wait and see also?"  
  
She waited for his response, but all she received was silence.   
For a moment, she feared she made the wrong mistake of inquiring too   
deeply into his affairs and that of Earth's, but his deep voice soon   
erased that fear.  
  
"No," he responded quietly, "now that it is brought up, it is best you   
that know."  
  
The tone of his voice was so sad that Serenity regretted she had asked   
about something that would bring him such pain.  
  
"Almost two months ago, while our small group of scouts were out gathering   
intelligence on a suspected Green army recruitment camp, they were suddenly   
attacked." He fell silent for a moment as if the memory was too painful   
for him to continue. She could hear him sigh mournfully behind her like a   
soft whisper of the wind.  
  
Soon he continued, "It was a hopeless battle from the beginning, as all   
ambushes are. They were outnumbered ten to one. There was nothing we   
could do to save them because the news of their attack reached Camp late   
after their defeat. They were simply too far for reinforcement to arrive   
in time. When we did arrive…the battle was long over. It was a   
complete …no one survived." He paused for a moment before adding, "I had  
lost my greatest friend in that attack."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. "I shouldn't have asked you   
about that."  
  
"No, you had the right to know. Now that you are going to be staying with   
us, you should be aware of what you are heading into."  
  
I will not remain with you for very long, Endymion, she thought.  
  
"Who are you *really*, Endymion?" she asked, the coldness in her tone   
lessened.  
  
He immediately noticed this and the fact that she called him by his name   
gave him hope he never thought he could feel. It was a small change, but a   
change nonetheless, and Endymion embraced it with all his strength. It   
gave him assurance that there may be a possibility he could win her.   
Perhaps there was a heart beneath all that ice after all.  
  
"Are you starting to call me by my name now?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Perhaps," she replied emotionlessly. "You still haven't answered my   
question yet."  
  
"Did I not say that you'll have to wait until we arrive at Camp to get   
that answer?"  
  
She huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Alright, *Princess*," he said, "don't get your hair in a tangle. I'll   
tell you. My occupation as a shepherd is simply a disguise for the real   
plan. The three that rescued you, and many others located at Camp and at   
other points around the kingdom, are part of the Earth Rebellion Army, or   
Era as we all call our mission."  
  
"Rebellion? Against who or what are you fighting?"  
  
"The Earth Kingdom, who else?"  
  
"Against your own Kingdom? But why?"  
  
"When you arrive at Camp, you will see. King Darius, the king of Earth,   
is a tyrant, Serenity. He oppresses the poor people of Earth to a point   
that rebellion is necessary for survival. He hoards everything within his   
grasp, leaving the citizens with neither a home nor a piece of gold to   
live on. But worst off, he enforces them to enlist into his army so that   
he could send them to their deaths in petty wars that his personal greed   
creates. How could anyone allow this to continue? There must be a stop to   
his reign of terror, and Era is the only hope the people of this Kingdom   
have, Serenity."  
  
He paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in, then he continued in   
a low whisper, "So now you know about the affairs of this *renegade*   
kingdom, Serenity. There is more to Earth than what simple rumors make   
it to be."  
  
She did not respond.  
  
He smiled silently behind her. Now that she knew the truth of the events   
occurring here, she would think twice before making preconceived   
assumptions; but it pained him the same to have to do this to her. Her   
blind pride would one day be her downfall. And he did not want that. He   
would rather have her hate him than to lose her by letting her become those   
mindless gentry that occupy her world. He wanted her to become what he saw   
in her eyes on that night long ago. He knew that was the real Serenity   
he saw.  
  
A solemn voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you part of this rebellion?   
This Era?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I am," he responded. "To be precise, I lead them."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are these rebels' leader?! You are their   
commanding officer?!"  
  
Her surprised tone shocked him for a moment. Did she not believe that he   
was capable of holding such a position? He wanted to know what she thought   
of him, if she truly did scorn him so much.  
  
One of his hands released the rein and turned her face so that she would   
look straight into his eyes. His action surprised her as he saw her wide   
sky-blue eyes gaze back at him in utter shock. She did not know how to   
react to such an unexpected occurrence. Instead her body remained stiff   
with anxiety and distress, while her eyes gazed deeply into his. He   
lowered his face until it was so close to hers that she could feel his   
warm breath on her numb lips.  
  
With his eyes still imprisoning her in its challenging and alluring gaze,   
he whispered, "Don't you believe I could be their leader?"  
  
For a moment she did not reply. His incredible closeness momentarily   
placed her mind into a frantic whirl and her heart in a pounding frenzy.   
What is happening to me? she thought in dismay at the incredible   
power this man has over her. But her pride and spirit soon overcame her   
fear as she thought, I cannot let this…this shepherd defeat me so   
easily. I will not be conquered by simple appearance and charm. No   
buster, you have more on your hands than you think.  
  
Her eyes gradually hardened into a resistive challenge as she regained   
control of her emotions. She responded in a frosty whisper with a dash   
of sarcasm, "Not at all."  
  
Her strong defiant spirit amazed him. His tactic of placing her off guard   
with his charm did not appear to work against this beautiful Princess. Of   
the many other girls he played this strategy with to gain information, she   
was the only one that could resist his greatest weapon. A smile of   
admiration soon lit up his handsome face.  
  
He whispered to her in an amusing tone, "Then I'll just have to prove to   
you my capabilities now wouldn't I?"  
  
He leaned closer with his head inclined toward her luscious lips. He   
watched with amusement when he saw her eyes widened in fear as she realized   
what he was attempting to do. At the last possible minute, he suddenly   
dropped from her view. She gazed at the empty air in front of her in   
confusion. "What? Hey, where did the guy go?"  
  
"Are you talking to yourself now Princess?" he called from below.  
  
She looked down, with surprise reflecting brightly in her eyes, to see him   
busily removing bundles of wool-woven blankets from the horse.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked bewildered by his strange actions.  
  
"Preparing for bed, what else? We're making camp here tonight.   
Tomorrow we'll start early."  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise, "Here? But…but we are in the middle of a   
forest!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Is it not safe?"  
  
"Look Princess," he said as he continued to unroll his blanket, "there   
is no place you can truly call safe. There is danger wherever you go, no   
matter whether you are located in an enclosed comfortable bedroom or in   
the open wilderness. If danger is after you, it will find you. The best   
thing you can do is be prepared for it and defend yourself. Now,   
personally, I'd prefer the open wilderness with its wild beasts than a   
castle with its many characters."  
  
"Why is that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because in the wilderness, you know who your enemies are. In a social   
arena it is much more difficult to tell," he replied in a solemn voice   
as he tucked himself in to sleep. "I suggest you do the same, Serenity."  
  
She watched his slumbering form from the height of the horse's back. His   
response was very surprising, one of which she had never before heard   
spoken by any man. It appeared that he carried a secret pain deep within   
his heart, one of which no one knew. She could sense that inner turmoil   
reach the surface of his voice once in a while. She continued to observe   
his dark form with greater interest as his strange personality intrigued   
her like no other man.  
  
When she finally got off the horse and prepared her own bed not far from   
him, she heard him move slightly then a soft whisper, like the sound of a   
breeze whistling through tall blades of grass, reached her ears.  
  
"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom, Princess Serenity," he whispered.  
  
  
[I've noticed that ASMR had some server trouble (at least I think that's  
what it was) this Sunday (Jul-23-00). If this happens again then you can   
go to any of the following links below to get the newest chapter...  
  
URL: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/  
  
URL: http://members.xoom.com/_XMCM/portalsms/main.html  
  
The first URL gets updated every Saturday and the second gets updated usually  
within a week or two. By the way, Lady Cosmos is not me. ^_^ Just thought  
I tell you all before confusion sets in. ^_^  
  
Also, thanks to all that have been so patiently following this story.  
As I said I will always! get a new chapter out every week. ^_~  
  
Chapter eight coming next week! "Heart of a Kingdom"  
  
...this chapter will set an interesting twist to the story ^_~ and bring  
some actions (finally) into the chapters thereafter. Oh yeah! Almost  
forgot to mention...all the identities of the three strangers will be  
revealed in Chapter eight ^_^;]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	8. Heart of a Kingdom

Hello! Here is the chapter that will reveal to you the identities of  
the three strangers. ^_~ I bet some of you are wondering when I'll reveal  
them. ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting really! lonely!! ^_~  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 8: Heart of a Kingdom  
  
  
  
The golden arrows from Aurora's bow pierced the pale mist of early dawn to   
reveal two lonely travelers riding toward a destiny they were meant to reach,  
but of which they feared. For both, their paths held pitfalls of treachery   
and deceit, sorrow and guilt, fear and loneliness, anger…and love.  
  
Strange that love would be listed among those other words that contribute   
to the degradation of this world. But as light is linked with darkness,   
life linked with death, and love is linked with hate; one could not go   
without the opposite.  
  
Fate's actions taken against these two innocent souls might strike one as   
being cruel, or Destiny's decision for making them trek on such a perilous   
and painful path as unjust. One must realize, however, that to truly   
become an admirable leader, all realms of emotions must be felt and fully   
comprehended to the finest detail so that understanding can truly be   
gained with the heart and mind open to all aspects of life.  
  
Ignorance decay the soul as it prevents one from righteously discerning   
the truth of another's character, of a situation, or of one's self. In   
order to surpass the perils poised in their way, they must experience the   
pain and anger of the world to come to fully understand what it was to   
love and care. If happiness and peace were to be given to them freely   
without having to surpass sorrow and war, the true values of the   
aforementioned two would not be justly understood, and truly appreciated.   
It is pitiful that it must be so, but alas it is.  
  
They have been riding since the early dawn before the sun has even   
awakened. Their journey has proven to be tiresome as they could feel their   
bodies sag under the weight of fatigue.  
  
Serenity could feel her back ached with incredible pain due to her stiff   
position during the entire ride. His presence was felt by her with every   
minute of the hour. Her continually apprehensive mood made her mind tired   
and her body dreadfully exhausted. Yet, she refused to allow herself to   
relax lest she might accidentally lean back against him. That idea was   
unthinkable.  
  
His position was no better than hers was. He could sense the uneasiness of   
their situation that constantly troubled his heart and soul. He, too, felt   
fatigued by the uncomfortable position they were bound to until they reach   
Camp. It appeared that they might not become any more intimate than what   
has befallen them now.  
  
This knowledge greatly pained him, as his heart wanted her so much more.   
Yet, the great ravine that yawned between them appeared to him, as a   
barrier too great to ever seemed possible of being surmounted. And her   
behavior toward him, withdrawn and indifferent, gave him little hope of   
succeeding even if he did attempt to overcome the impossible.  
  
As it was, they continued the rest of their journey in uneasy silence.   
Each mind deeply occupied by the old pains of the past and of new ones   
freshly inflicted against them. It would be a great surprise to her if she   
knew how much his circumstance paralleled hers. Of the pains carried deep   
within their hearts, his rivaled hers. Treachery and deception were two   
elements known not only to her, but to him as well. Perhaps, that was what   
made them so perfect for each other. Two birds trapped within the same   
cage. But the way each handled their situation greatly differed. He, on   
the other hand, has a far greater command of his emotions than she did.  
  
To be in control of one's feelings was not to deny its existence, which was   
what she was attempting to do, but to understand it with a free conscience.   
Bound down with the guilt lodged deep within her heart, she was not at   
liberty to discern what her emotions were trying to tell her. By refusing   
their existence at all, she fooled herself into thinking that she was in   
control when she was not. This could only lead to greater confusion that   
would cloud her judgement and prevent her from seeing the truth.  
  
On the other hand, he fully understood his circumstance. He neither   
rebuked nor denied the feelings that rose in his heart. For him, they were   
his guidance; a light that would always burn brightly when everything else   
was dark. Thus, he gave himself the freedom to decide which path he was to   
follow. No guilt or pity obscured his vision of what was right or wrong.   
No hatred constrained him to a single road. All this he knew, and all this   
she must learned.  
  
They reached Camp late in the day when the sun half-hid itself beneath the   
horizon. As they continued closer toward their main habituation, Serenity   
could hear melodic whistles of various species of songbirds that were   
common to the area. Behind her, Serenity could hear Endymion whistle in   
reply to those other voices. Strange, she thought, what is he   
doing? The beautiful and haunting scenery unfolding before her captured her   
attention. Such giant trees that the Silver Forest on the moon could not   
even be compared. Amazing! she thought in awe, what beauty this   
planet holds.  
  
Soon they reached Camp, Serenity observed with astonished eyes at the   
incredible scene laid out before her: Tall redwood trees surround an   
enclosed encampment like the picture of Sherwood Forest in a Robin Hood   
tale. Large bonfires speckled across the dark campground, where pale   
faces of poor farmers and peasants gathered around together for comfort   
as well as for warmth, greatly contrast the strength and beauty of the   
forest encompassing them. Their faces were ones she could never erase   
from her memory. Haggard and mournful, these poor people must have truly   
suffered a lot. Small ragged little children played barefoot around their   
tired mothers, ones whom seemed to have too much on their mind to even   
notice what their little ones were doing.  
  
It was a painful scene that her dark blue eyes beheld on that first night.   
She could not have thought it was possible for people to look so depressed   
and hopeless. Could her people look like this under Radon's rule? She was   
now more determined than ever to return to her home and win back what was   
rightfully hers…and free her people. With this thought, it seemed hopeful   
that she might not be lost entirely to hatred, yet.  
  
Once the horse came to stop, she immediately jumped down. Her eyes still   
remained on the poor people huddling together close by the fires. His   
words instinctively came to mind, "He oppresses the poor people of Earth   
to a point that rebellion is necessary for survival." And I see very   
well what he meant, Serenity thought, how can anyone live under such a   
terrible condition as this? Whomever this King Darius is, he is a greedy   
bast-d!  
  
Endymion got down and stood beside her. While she observed the deleterious   
condition of these people, he was examining her. He could see emotions of   
pain and sorrow for these poor peasants wash over her cold blue eyes, but   
he soon saw anger replaced them. Anger, he thought, is that all you   
can feel?  
  
"Endymion!" a familiar voice called to him.  
  
He turned and saw a small slender form running toward him with open arms.   
"Hello, Diana," he called out with joy.  
  
"I thought you would never arrive, brother," she cried with glee. "What   
took you so long?"  
  
"I had an extra burden remember?" he replied glancing over toward Serenity   
standing silently a distance away, her eyes still remaining on the bonfire   
and the people around them.  
  
"So what is she like?" his sister asked him.  
  
"I don't know," he replied solemnly.  
  
"What?" she said incredulously, looking at him with wide blue eyes. "With   
two days between you two and you haven't even talked to her?"  
  
"I didn't say I haven't talked to her," he replied exasperated by his young   
sister's eagerness to be introduced to the stranger, "I said I don't know   
what she is like. Besides, sis, one cannot be truly acquainted with a   
person in only two days."  
  
"I know," she said looking slightly disappointed, "I know."  
  
"Why are you so eager for me to know her, hmm?"  
  
"I…" she replied, taken aback by his question and implication,   
"I…I…thought you could introduce me to her. I just want to know her,   
that's all," her gaze fell to the forest floor where she dug the toe of   
her worn shoe into the decomposing leaves.  
  
"Then you will have plenty of time to be introduced to her," her brother   
replied cheerfully.  
  
"Welcome back Endymion," a soft voice whispered to him a small distance   
behind Diana. "I really missed you."  
  
His attention fell upon a young woman a year Serenity's senior, with   
waist-length auburn hair that flowed around her like satin in the wind.   
Her dark gray eyes gazed at him with a strange light that made him wary of   
her intentions. "It's nice to see you, too, Faith," he replied in a   
friendly tone. "I'd like you both to meet someone," he continued as he   
turned to go over to Serenity.  
  
Faith observed with narrowed eyes the beautiful young woman Endymion slowly   
led toward them. The stranger has long silver hair, a color of which she   
has never beheld upon any head, that shone magnificently under the rosy   
light of the great bonfires. The woman's tall slender form was adequately   
revealed beneath the dull brown uniform she wore, enough to indicate a   
physical beauty that surpassed her own. As the foreigner was led closer   
toward them, Faith watched with ever heightened emotion at the peculiarity   
in the glances Endymion gave the stranger. He spent two days alone with   
her? Faith thought, feeling a strong emotion of sudden dislike to the   
other woman…an emotion that could very well be called jealousy.  
  
"Diana, Faith," Endymion began, "I'd like you to meet Serenity." Turning   
to Serenity he said, "Serenity, this is my sister Diana, and my friend   
Faith."  
  
Faith winced slightly by the word "friend". Serenity noticed this.  
  
"Nice to meet you Serenity!" Diana stuck out her hand in enthusiasm and   
friendliness.  
  
Serenity could not help but smile inwardly at the younger girl's   
cheerfulness, whom of which she guessed to be fifteen. However, that smile  
never reached her lips. "The pleasure is all mine," she replied politely  
shaking her hand warmly, and turning to the older woman beside her   
said with the same tone, "And I am glad to meet you too."  
  
Faith replied with a smile Serenity could very well see through, "Likewise."  
She saw Serenity's eyes ice over with a coldness that Faith found herself   
fearing. She suddenly questioned whether it was wise to make enemy   
with this person, but her jealousy soon got the better of her and such   
doubt was quickly erased from her mind.  
  
The cold response she received made Serenity feel a sudden dislike to the   
girl known as Faith. She was not sure why this young woman would have any   
arguments against her, since they have never met before. Perhaps, there   
was another reason, Serenity thought. Whatever it is, though, she sure   
does not give me credit to fully introduce myself. It is best, I think, to   
watch her carefully for it appears that I have already gained an enemy   
where a friend is lacking.  
  
Once they were introduced, Faith quickly grabbed Endymion's arm from   
Serenity and said in a childish voice, "Come on Endymion, I have something   
to show you."  
  
"Well," Endymion said hesitatingly, "perhaps later Faith. I have to   
introduce Serenity to the others and show her around our dwelling to   
accustom her first. Once I get her settled down, I'll go see what it is you   
have to present, alright?"  
  
Faith made no reply. Serenity watched the older woman's reaction warily.  
Cautious of her vulnerable circumstance, Serenity wanted to avoid creating  
anymore ill feelings, thus she said, "It is quite alright. I can find my   
way around just find," and she began to stroll away from the party.  
  
"Wait Serenity!" Diana called, "I'll come with you."  
  
Endymion watched with solemn eyes as the two walked off toward the center   
of the encampment. He sighed inwardly and reluctantly allowed Faith to   
steer him wherever her surprise was, which he soon realized was a vegetable   
garden she managed to produce in the poor forest soil.  
  
"Well," Diana began, "what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" Serenity replied indifferently.  
  
Diana looked at the young woman in surprise. Her personality was not   
what she had expected. She had never met someone who looked so forlorn and   
sad, but at the same time sounded so cold. "Our Camp," Diana said again,   
this time some of her cheeriness was gone from her voice.  
  
"It is something I have never seen," Serenity admitted admiringly. "The   
forest is magnificent, but the people…are so…"  
  
"Defeated?" Diana finished for her in a soft sympathetic tone.  
  
Serenity looked down at the young girl and asked, "Tell me, are all of you   
part of this rebellion?"  
  
Diana remained silent for a moment then she replied in a solemn voice, "I   
see that my brother has told you about Era. No, not all of us here are   
part of the rebellion. Those you see by the fires are simply poor   
peasants, farmers, and merchants who were driven from their home in fear   
and are now seeking refuge among us. I will introduce you to our soldiers.   
Perhaps it is best to start by letting you now that I am one of them."  
  
"Is," and Serenity hesitated slightly before continuing, "Faith part of   
Era?"  
  
"No," Diana replied, "Faith is a daughter of a farmer somewhere over the   
mountains to the West. She was hunted by Green soldiers for reasons we are   
unsure of, but now she is hiding here with us."  
  
"I see," Serenity said thoughtfully. Suddenly she remembered that Hotaru   
was brought here as well. Her next question was to inquire into her   
whereabouts, "Would you happen to know if a young girl by the name of…"  
  
"Hotaru?" Diana quickly interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Serenity said in an astonished voice, "how did you know I was asking   
about her?"  
  
"Because I helped brought her here, along with two of my friends."  
  
"So you are one of the three strangers that captured us?"  
  
"I should think that we had freed you, Serenity."  
  
"Perhaps," Serenity replied in a strange tone.  
  
Silence resided between them for a short moment as Diana led her to where   
Hotaru was abiding. Suddenly, the young girl commented, "Now I see why my   
brother said he doesn't know you."  
  
"Oh?" Serenity asked with curiosity, "And what could he have meant by   
saying that?"  
  
"There are many mysteries surrounding you, Serenity," Diana replied, her   
openness and ease of talk surprised Serenity, "I can see a lot of pain in   
your eyes, but none in your outward expression. You are like a sleeping   
volcano surrounded by ice."  
  
Serenity made no more replies as astonishment washed over her by the words   
escaping from such young lips. Could others see so clearly into her soul?   
But why couldn't she?  
  
"Serenity!" a young voice called joyfully breaking her train of thought.  
  
She looked up and saw Hotaru dashing for her in the very same slippers she   
had given her many months before. A joyous feeling washed over her, and   
Serenity bent down with open arms to gather the frail child into her arms   
and swung her around in circles. The still air rang with their laughter as   
these old friends were brought together once again.  
  
Having fully seen the incredible vegetable garden, Endymion was walking   
toward them when Serenity's laughter reached his ears and made him stop.   
He stood there, quite distant from them, watching her twirl Hotaru around   
while their laughter intruded the silent atmosphere of the forest. Many   
other solemn faces turned to watch the strange silver maiden and her young   
companion rejoice in a joy they wished they could have a share into. His   
gaze softened to a light blue hue as he saw how happiness became her.   
Momentarily, her eyes were the color of a bright sunny sky, which lit up the  
rest of her face with its radiant smile, so rare in appearance as seemed a   
truly valuable treasure. There was only one thing that he yearned at the   
moment, he only wished she could have saved one of those brilliant smiles   
for him. With a heavy heart, he continued toward them.  
  
She saw his arrival from the corners of her eyes, and this brought all   
excitement to a halt. She placed Hotaru down beside her as she turned to   
face him with a completely different expression than the one he had seen   
only seconds before. Unexpected, Hotaru ran toward him with open arms as   
she cried cheerfully, "Endymion!"  
  
He smiled at her with a warm expression that lit up his handsome face, and   
one that did not go unnoticed by Serenity. He bent down to embrace the   
young child in a friendly hug. His husky laughter filled the air where   
hers once was. Serenity silently watched the affectionate scene before   
her with eyes inexperienced to seeing such compassion. A prickle of warmth   
pierced her isolated heart, but she ignored it.  
  
"I told you I'd take care of her," he told Hotaru with the intention of   
being heard by Serenity. He looked up to see a surprise, and slightly   
flushed, face as a response.  
  
"So," he began to ask Serenity, "have you been introduced to the others   
yet?"  
  
"Nope," his sister replied instead, "I was just about to, though."  
  
"I see," he said solemnly with his gaze still upon Serenity's face. She   
gave him an arcane expression but quickly turned and looked away. He   
continued thereafter, "Well, sis, since you were about to introduce the   
others, I think it'd be best you should continue. I will see you all later   
at dinner."  
  
Serenity turned in time to see his receding back disappear behind a large   
tree trunk. Hotaru looked up to witness a strange light glow in her eyes   
as she gazed in his direction. Hmm, Hotaru thought.  
  
"Come on, Serenity," Diana said, "the Soldier's Fire is over here."  
  
"Soldier's Fire?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
"That's where all Era soldiers gather," Hotaru explained helpfully, "Don't   
worry, Serenity, they are really nice."  
  
Serenity laughed softly, "Thank you for the assurance, Hotaru."  
  
The Soldier's Fire soon came into view with all its unbelievable majesty.   
It was a large bonfire that burned with a phenomenally strange blue flame,   
unlike the orange-red of ordinary fires. There were many soldiers gathered   
around it, chatting away merrily as if this was a simple outdoor party, not   
a military meeting place. However, upon closer observation, Serenity could   
see worn faces with eyes that have seen many battles and knew a lot of   
pain. Upon their entry, all grew silent as their hard, analytical eyes   
were placed on the new stranger. She felt herself examined like a piece   
of meet hung out in a market. She felt greatly angered by such offensive   
gestures that she returned each gaze as cold as she received them.  
  
Diana noticed Serenity's changed of expression and quickly said, "Don't be   
offended by their looks, Serenity. Being rebel soldiers, you must   
understand that we are suspicious of all newcomers. Once they come to   
trust you, though, friendship is not far behind."  
  
"I am not here to gain a friend," Serenity replied coldly. "But it seems  
that we have a commonality after all."  
  
"Really?" Diana replied, her tone unchanged by Serenity's coldness, "and   
what would that be?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone either."  
  
Diana remained silent for a moment before replying, "You have to place   
your trust in someone, Serenity," and she paused for a moment, "and these   
people are your best bet. They may seem wary of your presence initially,   
but as any soldiers we are cautious. Yet, behind every hard face, lies a   
heart that is as pure as any heart can be. You must see them for who they   
are, not what they appear to be," she paused again then added, "as I see   
you."  
  
Serenity looked at Diana with a surprised expression. She returned her   
shocked gaze with a friendly smile, which Serenity quickly looked away with   
shame. Am I judging these people wrong? she thought to herself as   
she placed her attention on the soldiers once again. For many years she   
had considered the entire world against her, and so far they have proven to   
be against her, until now. These people, these unknown strangers…their   
expressions were cold like hers, but their eyes were warm. What am I   
doing? she thought in confusion, What am I feeling? What should I   
feel?  
  
Suddenly, a small warm hand took hold of her cold ones. She looked down   
in surprise to see Hotaru holding onto her with a knowing expression deep   
within her violet eyes. Her eyes almost seemed to say, "Trust them,   
Serenity. Trust in your heart and trust them."  
  
The hours rolled away as one-by-one they were introduced to each other.   
Serenity soon discovered that there were only three battalions here, each   
comprising of only twenty soldiers dressed in very simple navy-blue   
uniforms, led by a single commanding officer distinguished by a single gold   
star over the heart.  
  
Shortly thereafter, she was introduced to the commanding officers, which   
she discovered were her earlier captors: Haruka and Rei (Diana introduced   
herself again as the third officer). The first officer eyed her with   
solemn misty-blue eyes that held a fiery challenge to its glare. Serenity   
met the challenge without so much as a flinch. Soon Haruka's expression   
softened to admiration of the stranger's strength and boldness. Most   
other newcomers usually cower under her glare, but here was a girl that   
would give her blood-for-blood if she asked for it.   
I have a feeling, Haruka thought, that she would be a great   
challenge.  
  
It took Serenity many days before she could fully understand the intrinsic   
nature of these officers. Diana, she soon found, was a joyful person, but   
one who spoke her mind. Initially, Serenity felt offended by certain   
things she said, but soon realized that it was in Diana's character to say   
what she believed in whether her companion would be offended or not. With   
a person like her, Serenity realized that all her words should be taken as   
a great advice since she did not withheld anything and all was spoken with   
a high degree of sincerity.  
  
Haruka was a character that was harder to understand. Much like herself,   
this older woman of twenty-two, was a person of little words, a lot of   
hidden emotions, and a cold appearance. Nonetheless, Serenity soon   
discovered that deep down, she was a caring person, but whom does not   
want others to know that she has a soft side. She liked to see others   
fear her, not warm up to her in a sappy way. Serenity later learned that   
Haruka was the best fighting officer of the three. And indeed, she saw the   
proofs during training. Secretly, Serenity decided to find a way to have   
this great officer help her improve her fighting skills in preparation for   
a mission she has yet to fulfill.  
  
The last unmentioned officer, Rei, was a priestess with incredible psychic   
ability and a phenomenal power over fire. The Soldier's Fire was her   
creation. It acted not as a source of warmth, as Serenity later discovered,   
but as an oracle from which military strategies were guided.  
  
During the first few days she spent with this strange, but awe-inspiring,   
group of rebels, Serenity came to fully understood the terrible situation   
that Earth has been succumbed to, and of the mission these brave Earth   
soldiers try with desperate hope to win for their beloved planet and   
people. It did not take her long to realize that what this beautiful   
ancient forest was protecting was not simply a camp of rebels and poor   
peasants, but a group of people that were truly the heart of this Kingdom.  
  
  
[A note to my readers...I did send in chapter seven last week but there was  
something wrong with the index file at ASMR so chapter seven didn't get  
listed for some days. Just thought I'd clear that up in case some of you  
thought that I missed that week. Nope, I didn't. ^_~  
  
Also, thanks to all that have been so patiently following this story.  
As I said I will always! get a new chapter out every week. ^_~  
  
Chapter nine coming next week! "Breach of Faith"  
  
The action's coming folks! ^_~]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.  
  
  



	9. Breach of Faith

Hello! Well, here is a chapter with some actions in it, finally. ^_~  
In addition, this chapter will mention a few more new characters  
that I'll see if you can guess. ^_~  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just drop me a line! My inbox is getting really! lonely!! ^_~  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Breach of Faith  
  
  
  
It was almost the dawn of a month gone. The illusory colors of deep purple   
and haunting blue mixed with the remaining night painted the incredible sky   
that met his gaze when he awoke. For a moment, he remained where he was,   
lying silently on his back watching the slow turn out of a new day. It was   
an experience few had the chance to witness. The silence, the reverie of   
the still atmosphere calmed his tired soul and aching heart. He let out a   
sigh as if he longed to grasp the invisible stars with his bare hands…a sigh   
that echoed the cry in his heart. His breath created puffs of misty-white   
clouds in front of his cool lips in the crisp air of early dawn.  
  
Much had happened…many changes have occurred…and many more will come…  
  
In his mind, the past month rolled by event by event by event, flashing in   
his head like minute pictures in a camera, but one image lingered behind   
when others have long disappeared. It was her image. A radiant angel   
captured in stillness, forever to imprint in his heart and forever to   
inflict pain to it. He sighed again. How much more could he endure? How   
much longer must he withhold this secret?  
  
Eternity. The single word he feared answered him. Could it…must it…will it   
be so?  
  
Oh, but her name does suit her, he thought,   
Serenity…serene…peaceful…silent. That name does suit her. His brows   
crinkled with grief, Perhaps too perfectly. How am I to surpass her   
coldness? How am I to ever show her what I feel? Must my love forever be   
secret?…a secret that wants to be told but…  
  
For the past month, he watched her carefully with a yearning desire burning   
deep inside him that slowly ate away at his soul day by day. He noticed her   
silence, her solitude, and her endurance to withstand the pain evident in   
her heart. She seemed to be waiting for something, or someone, he could not   
be sure. He never asked her, and she would probably never tell. A common   
question, but a painful one for someone so deeply in love, rose in his head   
whenever he caught her gazing forlornly at the moon, was she waiting for   
someone?  
  
If her heart was truly taken by another, then he would not intervene them.   
A mournful sigh escaped him. When he finally knew what it was to love, the   
woman he cared for would not return his feelings. Unrequited love, perhaps   
this was the only kind he would ever experience.  
  
"Fight!" someone yelled in the distant darkness interrupting his reverie.   
He glanced toward the direction of the sound, but remained motionless with   
his ears perked and his mind alert.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" the voice cried again. "Come on! Fight like   
you mean it!"  
  
Then the eerie noise of a duel soon covered the region. He could hear the   
sounds of swords clanging against each other with cries of attacks emitted   
by the tired fighters. Suddenly, silence overtook all. He remained where   
he was on his back, but his senses were fully alert, waiting for…waiting   
for…he wasn't sure what. But something…in the atmosphere…strange…  
foreboding…a change was to come. Perhaps it was only a change in the wind,   
or something much more, he was not sure; but he could sense the great   
anticipation, as if the very world around him was waiting for this moment.   
The atmosphere, once serene, now felt heavy with expectancy. His body was   
poised like a snake readying itself for an unexpected attack.  
  
Then it came. It was not a gradual invasion like the rising of an ocean's   
tide, but a burst of wildfire spreading in madness among a dry grassland,   
unstoppable and completely unexpected. Displacing the silence, an uproar of   
screams filled the still forest as a surprise attack was made against them.  
  
Two silhouettes ran toward him, one of which screamed, "RUN ENDYMION!"  
  
"What?" his confused mind cried as he jerked upright.  
  
The two silhouettes, with the tallest carrying a young child, passed him with  
one grabbing his arm and pulling him with them. He looked at the owner of   
the arm and found an angry expression upon her face mixed with fear. Her   
cold blue eyes were focused directly in front of her. Suddenly, she glanced   
his way when she noticed him looking at her with an expression of a million   
unanswered questions. She simply frowned and said in a clipped voice,   
"Later," and continued to run, dragging him with her.  
  
The four could hear the great battle raging behind them, they could feel the   
hopelessness of the situation, and the guilt for leaving the others behind,   
but the two women knew this was the only way. It would be useless to all if   
everyone was captured that early dawn; and victory was an impossible   
achievement in this battle where they were greatly outnumbered twenty to   
one. It was better to run and return to fight another day. And they would   
return.  
  
As the dreaded noise of the surprise attack grew fainter with distance, he   
turned to her and yelled, "What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
"Trying to evade capture, what do you think?!" Serenity snapped.  
  
"We can't just leave them behind!" he argued. "They'll be slaughtered. I'm   
going back!" He pulled his arm free from her grasp.  
  
"And what," she turned abruptly to face him, "get yourself captured? Or   
worse killed?"  
  
"They are being defeated without our help!" he cried in anger. At the   
moment, his rage blinded him of insight into the proper decisions.   
Momentarily, he thought she was being selfish for running away to simply   
save her own skin. "If you're such a coward then you can stay here," he   
yelled at her, "but I'm returning to help them!"  
  
Her cold blue eyes for a moment revealed an emotion he did not expect. She   
turned away from him without replying, but not before he could see the hurt   
expression so evident in those blue crystals.  
  
Haruka noticed it too. She turned toward Endymion angrily with Hotaru held   
protectively in her strong arms, "They will be defeated with or without our   
help!" she yelled. "It will prove useless to us all if every one of us were   
captured by those damn M officers."  
  
"M officers? Those Green Soldiers were led by the M Officers?" he asked in   
shock.  
  
"Yes they were. Now not only were we greatly outnumbered and caught totally   
off guard but also do you think we had any chance at all fighting against   
the M's great foot battalion? Think, Endymion! You know I am right!"  
  
Through it all, Hotaru watched with saddened eyes as the two argued among   
themselves. Her gaze fell upon Serenity whose attention was laid somewhere   
else in the distance. A sorrowful expression could be seen beneath the   
coldness she was attempting to hide behind.  
  
Endymion glanced angrily back in the direction of the battle with fists   
clenched tightly at his sides. His heart raged with multitudes of emotions   
from anger to guilt, but in his mind he knew Haruka was right. It would be   
useless to be captured. And returning to help fight a futile battle was   
plain suicidal. If he remained free, then there would be a chance he could   
help his comrades escape. Yet, two questions lingered in his mind, Why   
were the M officers sent to carry out a surprise attack on our camp, when   
obviously it was not a military strategic point? And how did they find our   
hiding place anyway?  
  
The M officers were the greatest Lieutenants within the Green Army, the main   
military unit of Kingdom Earth. Usually, they engaged in battles at the   
North Post, which held the greatest importance in this war. The North Post,   
one of two posts that Era soldiers have been unable to capture—the South   
Post being the other one—held a strange source of power deep within the   
womb of its majestic mountain known to all as Crystal's Child. No one knew   
who named the mountain or why it was given that name, but it remained with   
the people unto this day. A great power could be sensed from deep within   
the mountain's belly but no one has yet been able to reach it. Currently,   
Era soldiers were desperately trying to gain the post before the Green   
soldiers have a chance to retrieve that power, but so far it has been   
unsuccessful for both parties.  
  
Serenity gave a silent glance toward the tall young man standing close to   
her with his attention greatly absorbed in this painful decision. His harsh   
words still rang clear in her heart where it caused further wounds. She   
turned away and began to stroll on alone. Whether they will follow her, she   
did not care. Where she was heading, she did not bother to think. What she   
wanted was to escape all this. She simply wanted to fall into a deep slumber  
where nothing could be felt, where pain was only a distant memory, guilt a   
forgotten sorrow, and peace a welcomed companion. But alas, her desire   
would not be fulfilled. Instead, she continued on following this path   
wherever it may eventually lead her and to whatever fate awaiting her.  
  
Endymion sensed her presence gone from his side. A sudden wash of sorrow   
overcame him. His very words now surfaced in his mind to inflict pain   
against him. How could he have been so thoughtless, so cruel as to say that   
to her. He turned and found her slender form moving slowly away from him.   
She looked so forlorn walking down that forest trail. He watched her with   
mournful eyes that filled with a secret love.  
  
Haruka watched aside in silence. All that surpassed between these two, she   
could see full well. No words were needed. No explanations required. The   
eyes, the gestures, the evident sorrow was enough to let her know that a   
unique attraction, love if one wanted to call it, was pulling these two   
together. Looking at Endymion, she knew he could feel the full force of the   
emotion surging in his soul, but he has yet to reach for it. Watching   
Serenity, Haruka realized that she has yet to accept it.  
  
Shaking her head dejectedly, Haruka whispered, "Come Endymion. Let us   
follow her, it is best we not leave her alone. I fear what she would do if   
left on her own."  
  
Endymion looked at Haruka questioningly, but the young woman only shook her   
head again and turned to follow Serenity. Endymion was not far behind.  
  
Serenity could sense them following her, but she did not slow down nor did   
they make any intent on catching up to her. Once they have given great   
distance between themselves and the place of battle, they all stopped near a   
small brook for a quick rest before they continue on again, to where…none of   
them knew.  
  
Haruka and Endymion sat down by the bank, chatting silently about the   
possible places their friends could have been taken and how they were to   
carry out a rescue plan. Serenity watched them from beneath a cherry   
blossom situated upon a small hill with Hotaru sitting quietly by her side.   
Her eyes appeared emotionless and indifferent, but a strange light reflected   
in them that to an unobservant eye would not have been noticed, but Hotaru   
saw it.  
  
"Where do you think they could have been taken?" she heard Haruka asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied with frustration. "Possibly to   
one of the two posts they held."  
  
"No," Haruka responded, "they wouldn't take them their. The prisoners would   
only get in their way. Possibly to those caves to the west."  
  
"Maybe," Endymion replied although with great doubt, "but it would take us   
forever to locate them. You know how many caves there are in those rocky   
cliffs?"  
  
"Perhaps," Serenity spoke up, "they did not take them anywhere." She   
instantly caught their attention. Even Hotaru looked up in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka asked slowly.  
  
Serenity looked across the brook, her eyes dark and brooding as she replied,   
"Prisoners are not always taken in a battle."  
  
Endymion frowned angrily. He stood up and walked toward her with determined   
strides. She noticed him approach, but remained where she was. He bent   
down and grabbed her by both arms pulling her up until her face was leveled   
with his. In a low whisper, he spoke words intended for her ears alone, "I   
have tried many times to understand you, and now I truly know. You care for   
no one but yourself. Do you think that your sorrows are the only ones in   
this world? Do you think that perhaps there are others out there that may   
have suffered just as much as you? I suggest, *Princess*," he emphasized her   
title in an irritated voice, "that you drop this self-pity act and start   
thinking for once. Wallowing in your grief will get you no where and it   
wouldn't help your situation or anyone else for that matter." He paused to   
let his words sink in before continuing in a calmer voice, "If you don't   
want to come with us, then you're free to go wherever you please. I have   
never, and will not now, hold you from your wishes."  
  
She gazed at him for a moment. Her dark azure eyes searched the depth of   
his Prussian blues for something that she wanted to see but somehow could   
not manage to find at the moment. Without a response, she broke from his   
grip and began to walk away. She gave neither a word of farewell nor a   
backward glance as her form disappeared among the large trunks of the   
surrounding forest. Hotaru hesitated, glancing back to her other two   
friends but quickly followed the young woman into the dark undergrowth. He   
watched Serenity disappear with mournful eyes and a deep emotion of regret.  
  
They had only managed as far as a few steps when Serenity heard a small twig   
snap toward her left. She immediately grabbed Hotaru and pulled her down   
behind a thick shrub. Cautiously, Serenity peered through an opening   
between two branches and to her surprise she saw Faith carefully approaching   
Haruka and Endymion by the bank. She heard Faith call his name as she   
stepped into the open. Endymion turned and a joyful light lit his face when   
he saw his friend alive. Haruka was welcoming the young woman with great   
warmth as well.  
  
Her brows knitted together in pain as Serenity felt a strange emotion   
overcame her. It was not jealousy, but perhaps envy. Faith was their   
friend. She was a part of their group, while Serenity was only an outsider   
that could never fit in and be truly accepted. It appeared that she was   
destined to be alone. Her eyes grew dark again as she pushed these emotions   
aside. I don't need them, she thought, but…I am interested in what   
this girl has to say. How is it that she, a simple farmer's daughter,   
managed to escape the attack when many well-trained soldiers have felled to   
do so?  
  
"Stay here, Hotaru," she told the child as she carefully edged her way   
toward the forest edge in hopes of overhearing their conversation. She hid   
herself behind a dense wild rosebush. At this distance she could hear them   
perfectly well.  
  
She arrived in time to catch the beginning of a question placed at Faith,   
"…you manage to escape?" Haruka asked in surprise.  
  
"I was working in my garden when I heard people screaming that we were   
under attack. I was so scared that I just dashed headlong into the forest   
in hopes of escaping capture. The Green Soldiers have been hunting for me   
for quite awhile and knowing that they were so close just scared me to   
death," Faith gave a shudder at the thought.  
  
"It's alright now," Haruka comforted giving the younger woman a slight   
hug.  
  
"Did you see anyone else escaping?" Endymion inquired.  
  
Faith shook her head dejectedly, "No, everyone was captured."  
  
Endymion frowned with concern.  
  
"Oh Endymion!" Faith cried as she threw herself into his arms, "I'm so   
scared! What if they search for us…and….and found us?"  
  
"They won't," he reassured her.  
  
"How…how can you be sure?"  
  
"Because they won't waste their time and energy searching only for five   
people," he answered as he gradually let go of her.  
  
"Five?" she asked in confusion. "Where are the other two persons then?"  
  
"They're gone," he replied in a tight voice.  
  
They? Faith thought.  
  
"Where did they go?" Faith asked inquisitively.  
  
Endymion shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Faith," Haruka interrupted, "did you manage to see where the others were   
taken?"  
  
"Well," Faith said hesitantly, "after the battle, I returned to see whether   
the Green army was gone, but they were still there. I heard one of the   
M officers gave an order to head for the South Post. I stayed just long   
enough to see them gather up the prisoners and march out. I noticed that   
you and Haruka weren't with them so I began to search for you both."  
  
"You returned?" Endymion asked incredulously. "Well, you are a very brave   
girl, Faith."  
  
"Indeed," Haruka agreed, "and thanks to her courage, I think we know where   
our friends are being held prisoner."  
  
Endymion nodded, "The South Post."  
  
Hmmm…, Serenity thought with great suspicion, you *are* a brave girl,   
Faith, she thought sarcastically. Far more the braver than the fool?   
South Post, you said. Let us see.  
  
Serenity had heard all she needed. She returned to Hotaru with a strange   
expression on her face. Once within hearing distance, she whispered,   
"Hotaru, do you know your way around these parts?"  
  
The child answered in bewilderment, "Yes, but why?"  
  
"Do you know where a place called the South Post is located?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Great, can you take me there?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes I can, but why do you want to go there? That place is fortified to the   
teeth with Green Soldiers. You're crazy if you want to go there."  
  
"Perhaps, I am," Serenity replied as she gave a strange glance back toward   
the stream, "but that is where we're heading."  
  
It took them the entire week to travel on foot to reach the South Post, and   
Hotaru was correct when she said the place was fortified with Green Soldiers.  
The South Post, as Serenity soon observed, was merely a cliff by the side   
of a large ocean spanning as far as the eye could see. The ocean's   
sparkling dark blue surface lapped at the foot of the jagged cliff in bursts   
of white foam that barely reached half the side. Hiding behind large jagged   
rocks that jutted from the ground like icicles from a shingle, Serenity and   
Hotaru watched as Green Soldiers (of which Serenity approximated to be five   
hundred) stood guard in front of the cliff, while a hundred of them were   
going behind the side of a slab of limestone rock that rose from the ground   
as tall as a great red oak tree.  
  
Serenity frowned in confusion, Estimating the width of that limestone   
slab, it is impossible that that number of soldiers could hide behind it   
all at once. Besides, why the need to hide simply a hundred foot soldiers   
behind a rock slab when several hundred others are standing around like sign   
posts? There must be something behind it. A cave perhaps.  
  
Serenity scanned quickly around, but all she could see were regular foot   
soldiers. There were no officers that would rank as Lieutenants among these   
soldiers. But then again, she was not familiar with Earth military dress   
codes. Thus, Serenity asked Hotaru if she could possibly recognize the   
so-called M officers among these soldiers.  
  
After taking a cautious peak over the top of the rock, Hotaru sunk back down   
with a negative shake of her head. "No," she said, "I can't see any of the   
M officers at all. Are you sure they were heading here?"  
  
Serenity did not reply. She returned her attention to the numerous forest   
green soldiers dotting the landscape before her gaze. Perhaps they were   
not taken here at all, she thought carefully. But then why did Faith…?  
Her eyes widened in surprise as a single word rose instantly to her mind,   
Trap!  
  
Hotaru noticed her sudden change of expression and asked fearfully,   
"Serenity? What…what is wrong?"  
  
No, Serenity thought in astonishment, this is a trap! That damn girl   
lied! She is leading them into a trap! I knew her alibi sounded fishy.   
Shit! What the hell am I to do?  
  
"Hotaru," she said hurriedly, "We must get out of here and warn the others!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a trap!" Serenity said as her eyes flashed with dangerous fury,   
"Faith lied! The prisoners were never taken here in the first place. She is   
leading them directly into a trap!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Hotaru cried in fear.  
  
"Come on! We must hurry! If we move quickly we might intercept them in   
time!"  
  
The two rushed out as quickly as possible without getting detected and ran   
back along the trail they came, but they were too late. Before they managed   
a few meters, they could hear yells and screams back at the Post that marked   
the beginning of a desperate struggle. No! Serenity thought with anguish,  
They're already here!  
  
"Hide here Hotaru!" Serenity commanded before she rushed away.  
  
"Wait! Serenity!" Hotaru called out desperately, "Don't go back there!" But   
Serenity was out of hearing distance. Instead, the child hid among the   
forest brushes in silent dread praying for the return of her companion.  
  
Serenity rushed maddeningly toward the place of battle. I hope I get   
there in time, she thought.  
  
The fight opened before her like a scene in some play. She saw Haruka   
fighting desperately against five Green soldiers, while Endymion was   
struggling hard to fight against five other soldiers a short distant away.   
One of the soldiers looked familiar, but Serenity could not discern the   
face from this distance. However, this soldier was wearing a slightly   
different uniform than the rest. To her horror, Serenity saw Endymion   
quickly being defeated. They were greatly outnumbered. Victory was   
impossible.  
  
Serenity scanned around quickly in search of Faith, but the traitor was no   
where in sight. Not surprising, she thought, her cold blue eyes flashed   
with hatred. Serenity realized that escape for any one of them was almost   
impossible. It would take a miracle to help them retreat, but she could not   
leave them to fight alone. Instead, she pulled out a sword she had with her   
during training with Haruka that early morning and rushed in.  
  
Haruka was nearest to her, so Serenity reached her first. During her fight,   
Haruka saw Serenity quickly approaching her. In surprise and fear she   
yelled, "Get out of here! It's a trap!"  
  
Upon hearing Haruka's voice screaming at someone, Endymion turned to look.   
He saw a flash of silver hair before a Green soldier blocked his view in an   
attack. Serenity? his mind managed to think before his attention was   
quickly occupied again.  
  
Twirling around like an unstoppable whirlwind, Serenity skillfully defeated   
the soldiers rushing to block her from reaching Haruka. Slashing left and   
right, she struck down the soldiers one-by-one as she met each attack. Soon   
back to back, the two female warriors fought. Their two swords flashed   
dangerously around them preventing any of the soldiers from penetrating   
their tight defenses.  
  
"I told you to get the hell out of here!" Haruka managed to yell through the   
roars of battle.  
  
"Like I ever listened to you?" Serenity yelled back sarcastically.  
  
Haruka gave a laughing cry and said, "You're a fool, Serenity! But I'm glad   
you're here now."  
  
Serenity made no reply. A Green soldier attacked her from the side, his   
sword flashed seriously close to her side but she managed to block it. She   
used her sword to shove him back. He staggered backward under the force and   
she used the opportunity to strike him down. There are too many! she   
thought fearfully, We can't fight on forever.  
  
"We must get out of here!" she yelled.  
  
"We can't leave Endymion!"  
  
Serenity frowned and gave a quick glance over at the mob surrounding him.   
Impossible, was the word that rose to her head, it is impossible to   
save him. Endymion…  
  
Suddenly his voice rose above the din of battle as if in response to her   
thoughts, "Get out of here!!!!" he yelled. "Save yourselves! Serenity!   
Haruka! Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"NO!" Haruka cried, "We're not leaving without you!"  
  
"Listen to me!" he cried angrily, "It is useless! You must free the others,   
so move it! That is an order!"  
  
"But…," Haruka protested.  
  
"He's right," Serenity said in a tight voice, "We can't save him. We must   
escape or we'll all get captured!"  
  
Haruka growled in frustration. "All right," she muttered reluctantly, "but   
we'll come back for him."  
  
Serenity nodded silently.  
  
"Hold on fast!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"What?" Serenity cried out in surprise.  
  
Haruka did not reply. Instead she held out her hand at the soldiers   
blocking their way of retreat into the forest and yelled, "Terra Winds!   
Demolish!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of power was emitted from her open hand and sliced through   
the soldiers in a single clean sweep. The powers of wind raged around her   
as Serenity tried desperately to retain her footing. Incredible! she   
thought in amazement at the unbelievable force this woman just demonstrated.  
For a moment, the incredible energy of the blow held the soldiers at bay,   
but that moment was brief.  
  
"Come on!" Haruka cried as she ran quickly toward the forest. Serenity   
followed close behind.  
  
Before she reached the safety of the trees, Serenity gave a fleeting glance   
back toward Endymion fighting desperately alone. His body was covered with   
blood and sweat. His left arm was wounded, but he continued to struggle on.  
She knew he could not last much longer. A pang of sorrow swept though her.   
She turned reluctantly away and followed Haruka but not before she whispered,  
"Fight Endymion! I'll come back for you."  
  
A soldier fighting against Endymion noticed their retreat and cried out to   
his commanding officer, "They're escaping Major!"  
  
"Never mind," his Major replied, "He is what we're after. Don't let *him*   
escape or I'll have your skins! I want this man alive. Capture him! Get him  
NOW!"  
  
Although alone and physically exhausted, Endymion fought on with a spirit   
that was unwilling to be defeated. A single man with one solitary sword, he   
fought as if ten men were with him. Major Silica frowned in frustration,   
He is much more difficult to bring down than I had initially estimated.   
Watching him fight with amazing skills, Silica thought admiringly, He is   
good. He is very good. But I am growing weary of this fight. It will end   
now.  
  
Endymion just managed to dodge the blade of a Green soldier when another met   
his attention flashing close to his throat. He swerved in time to allow his   
sword return the attack by hitting its mark in a flash of crimson.   
"Enough!" he heard someone cried, "You are mine, shepherd!"  
  
Suddenly a sphere of energy whizzed toward him at an incredible speed. His   
eyes narrowed instinctively as he quickly did a forward flip high into the   
air, barely escaping the attack as it hissed by singeing the tips of his   
ebony hair. The attack met an unwanted target in the rock slab's face and   
exploded. Close, he thought nervously, Too close for comfort.  
  
Landing heavily on his feet, Endymion's dark Prussian-blue eyes focused on   
the woman dressed in a moss-green uniform standing directly in front of him.  
His raging azure eyes pierced her glare as the hatred of one met the fury of   
another. "Fighting any further is plain stupid," she said, "I suggest   
surrender, shepherd."  
  
"Never," he hissed. "I'd rather die than allow you to capture me."  
  
She responded in a mocking smile as she attacked again letting go another   
powerful attack. This time two blades of gray energy flew at him. With a   
body that was plagued with fatigue and a mind muddled with pain, Endymion   
was unable to dodge both the attack. He managed to drop to the ground and   
rolled away from the first blade, but the second came instantly leaving him   
no room for escape. It struck him a forceful blow in the back sending him   
reeling against the lime slab. His bloodied body crumbled to the ground in   
a sounding thud, which left him unconscious, and a prisoner of his enemy.  
  
A sinister smile crept to her lips as Silica whispered in a smooth voice,   
"Let us see how she will deal with a traitor like you."  
  
They have been running for a very long distance and fatigue has now caught   
up with them. Gradually, they slowed down to a walk. Haruka gave a sad   
glance back toward the direction where, in her mind's eye, she could   
visualize Endymion struggling for his life. She hated this. She hated to   
leave him behind, to run from a fight. But she knew she could not have   
helped him if she stayed, and being captured was never an option.  
  
"What are we to do now?" Haruka asked in a hopeless tone. "We can't return   
to help Endymion and we have no clue where the others could have been   
taken."  
  
Serenity remained silent as she looked back toward the struggle they left   
behind. Why didn't they chase after us? she thought in confusion,   
Was it not in their intention to capture the rest of Era soldiers?   
Hmmm…strange…could it be possible? Is he the only one they were truly after?   
But why? Her thoughts quickly switched to another direction when she   
heard Haruka's comments. For a moment, she pondered carefully the words   
Faith had said. Maybe there was something in her alibi that might give them   
a clue to the others location. Meanwhile, Haruka slumped down dejectedly   
beneath the shade of a large oak. A hopeless and mournful look occupied her   
lovely face. For once, she felt completely lost. There didn't seem any   
possible paths they could take. All the available roads appeared to lead   
only to a dead end.  
  
"I can't believe Faith would betrayed us," she said in a low whisper, anger   
evident in her tone.  
  
"I can," Serenity replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What she told you this morning was simply too foolish on her part to be   
true," Serenity said in an icy tone. "I mean, working in her garden before   
the break of dawn? That is simply absurd. And she actually returned to see   
if the Green soldiers are gone. Hah! Give me a break! The girl said she ran   
in dead fright when she *heard* they were attacking, where did she suddenly   
get her courage to return. I knew her story sounded too ridiculous to be   
true, but I had no evidence to prove my suspicions correct."  
  
"So you decided to check out the South Post in case she was telling the   
truth?"  
  
"Yeah," Serenity said in a deadly tone, "if I weren't so stupid, I could   
have prevented you and Endymion from getting into her trap in the first   
place." She stood looking into the distant with her hands clenched in a   
tight fist as her eyes raged with such intensity of hatred that Haruka for a   
moment feared her.  
  
"No," the older woman spoke quietly from below, "Endymion and I were the   
fools here. We should have caught up with her story in the first place   
instead of believing her wholeheartedly like we did. It's just that we   
never suspect a girl like Faith to hand us over to the Green soldiers. I   
mean, she was hunted by Green soldiers as well."  
  
"Maybe she wasn't hunted by them," Serenity said thoughtfully. "Perhaps,   
she was their spy all along. It was probably she that revealed your   
hideout."  
  
"Most likely. Betrayed by one of our own. I…I don't know who to trust   
anymore."  
  
Hotaru watched Haruka with great sympathy. Here was a woman who has   
committed herself to a desperate struggle in order to save the heart of a   
kingdom from oppression and injustice. It appeared that the peace and   
happiness of so many always fell upon the shoulders of so few.  
  
Serenity remained silent for a moment before she said, "There is one you   
can trust."  
  
The older woman looked up at her in surprise. Expecting a cold gaze, Haruka   
was met instead with calm azure eyes that held a deep hidden emotion. The   
coldness at the moment was pushed back into the depths of those blue   
crystals.  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"The one who would sacrifice his life for the sake of others."  
  
"Endymion," Haruka whispered the dear name, "he has always been pure of   
heart." Unexpected, she asked Serenity, "what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Serenity replied coldly.  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
Serenity remained silent for a moment. Her azure eyes became dark and grave.  
"You can do whatever you want," she replied impassively, "but it is best you   
don't place such hope on me."  
  
"Why?" Haruka asked bewildered by the strangeness of her personality, "Will   
you be betray us as well?"  
  
Serenity did not reply. She returned her gaze back to the distant horizon   
as she thought carefully on their next actions. Quietly she spoke, "I know   
where your other friends are being held."  
  
"What?" Haruka jumped up in surprise, "You do? How? Where?"  
  
"If Faith said they are being held in the South Post, then the only other   
place is the—"  
  
"North Post!" Haruka interrupted in her excitement.  
  
"Right," Serenity replied in a definite tone.  
  
"But with only the two of us," Haruka began, "how in the world can we fight   
past the hundreds of soldiers stationed there?"  
  
"There is more to gaining a victory than simply fighting your way through,"   
Serenity said. "If they used the element of surprise on us then why not   
return it back to them. It is only respectful to give another a surprise   
when they have given you one." A cold smile spread across her beautiful   
face as the iciness returned to her gaze set in the distant northern   
horizon.  
  
  
[Well, I hope no one is angry with me for having Endymion call Serenity a  
coward, but you must understand how frustrated he was. Besides, he didn't  
mean it. ^_~ I try to make my characters be as realistic with their   
emotions as possible so they are not perfect angels. ^_~ Anyway, sorry for   
making this chapter so long. Now, can you guess who the M officers are?   
There are three of them and they are all characters you know.   
Hint: The letter "M" is the key. ^_~  
  
Thanks goes to you all for being so patient with me as I try hard  
to have a new chapter released each week. I'd also like to thank all who  
emailed me. I love reading your comments! ^_~ Keep them coming people! ^_^  
  
Oh! Announcement to those who are interested:  
  
Fox channel is airing "Vision of Escaflowne" this August 19-00  
at 11 AM Eastern time (10 AM Central and Pacific time),  
and Cybersix at 10 AM or later Eastern (I watched that   
already, it is a pretty interesting show. It is an anime   
although the character style is quite different.)  
  
Teletoon is airing Cardcaptor Sakura this  
August 23rd, unfortunately I don't know what time. I have to find out if I  
want to watch it though. ^_~ I like to see what it is like. I am   
anxiously waiting to see Escaflowne. From what I heard, it should be   
really good. ^_~!!!!!! I am also waiting for YTV to air the new SM  
episodes and (hopefully) Gundam Wings. Wow, what a line up this fall! ^_~  
  
Whoa, this is the longest author's note I have ever done. ^_^  
  
*********** Well, chapter ten coming next week! "Trust" *******]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	10. Trust

Hello! In this chapter the identities of the famous M Officers will  
be revealed. ^_~  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of this story or chapter.  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 10: Trust  
  
  
On foot, it would have taken them two weeks' travel to reach the North Post.  
The great loss of time would greatly jeopardize the chance of freeing their  
friends, and Endymion. He was taken to another place a week and a half   
away. Fortunately, Haruka remembered a small town situated in the same   
direction north that was only a day's walk away. She suggested that they   
check the area out in hopes to fine a better means of transportation.   
Serenity agreed.  
  
The stars provided the only light for them when they eventually reached the   
small habitation. The darkness of the night provided perfect cover for them  
as they quietly sneaked toward the closest farmhouse located on the outskirts  
of the town. Luckily, the soft snorts and neighs of horses from within the   
dark abode reached their ears. Haruka grinned triumphantly at Serenity.  
  
"Stand guard," she whispered, "I'll get the horses."  
  
Serenity nodded as she gave their dark surrounding a quick surveying glance.  
Hotaru remained close to her side shaking slightly in fear. She looked down   
and placed a comforting hand on the young child's shoulder. Hotaru looked   
up with a gratifying smile. Serenity nodded and continued to survey their   
surrounding with ears alert to pick up the slightest sound.  
  
Soon, Haruka emerged from the barn leading two magnificent horses by the   
reins. "I've left some gold as payment for them," Haruka explained upon   
seeing Serenity's questioning gaze. The two women jumped smoothly atop the   
great animals and Haruka galloped on ahead. Serenity reached down to grab   
Hotaru and sat her in front as she flicked the rein getting the horse into   
a fast gallop following the other woman.  
  
What would have been two weeks was reduced to one week's ride. They moved   
as quickly as possible, always lurking among the shadows by day and riding   
in full gallop during the night. Fear of being captured or attacked was   
never far from their mind. They rode like the wind anxious to reach their   
destination, but fearing it at the same time. Both women knew what awaited   
them hidden by distance. The North Post was the most heavily guarded area,   
and Serenity knew the famous M officers were there…and so were the prisoners.  
This would be a confrontation that would greatly challenge her skill as a   
fighter. She hoped the days spent training with Haruka would prove useful.   
So many lives were hanging in the balance. So many people were depending   
upon only these two soldiers. The turnout of this battle would decide the   
direction this dire war was to take.  
  
They reached the North Post just as the sun kissed the horizon, bathing the   
land in a splash of crimson-a premonition of what was to come. Hotaru   
remained with the horses hidden some distance from the guarded area while   
Serenity and Haruka crept cautiously toward the main encampment situated   
directly in front of the large mouth of a magnificent cave slightly below   
them in a small valley. The two women observed the area from the height   
of a low hill overlooking the entire region.  
  
With keen eyes, Serenity surveyed her enemies like a hawk observing its   
prey. There were at least forty soldiers standing guard around the fringe   
while several hundred others, divided in small groups from fifty to one   
hundred soldiers each, lining the interior of the encampment like gates   
leading to the heart of hell. Indeed, the region was so perfectly secured   
that no opening was visible, and a direct attack was plain foolish. Beside   
her, Serenity could hear Haruka sigh with frustration, "Where the hell are   
they?"  
  
Serenity scanned the area once again, but this time something strange   
caught her eyes. Located to the side of the guarded area, hidden behind   
thick greenery, was a medium size hut built of a strange rock-like   
material. A serious number of soldiers stood guard around the structure,   
signifying to her sharp mind that this building must harbor something   
important. Her eyes narrowed as a smile slowly came to her face,   
"Found ya'."  
  
"What?" Haruka whispered in surprise.  
  
"Over there," Serenity indicated with her eyes, "behind the hedges. Can   
you see it? There's a rock house hidden behind it. That must be where your   
friends are being held."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If not, then it must be their headquarter," Serenity replied casually,   
"why else would so many guards be posted around it? Besides, it's a good   
enough target anyway." She got up quietly and began to walk away. This   
was all she needed to see. A plan of attack was already forming in her   
mind. All she had to do now was wait for the cover of night.  
  
Haruka crawled back down the low hill. She reached Serenity who sat   
silently beneath the shadows of the forest with eyes closed and her chin   
resting on her palm as she waited for the coming of dusk. The older woman   
watched the younger girl quizzically. How can she be so calm? Haruka   
thought. Within a few hours we will soon be fighting for our lives and   
for the lives of many others, and yet…she seemed so at peace sitting   
there.  
  
"How can you simply sleep at a time like this?" Haruka asked in   
astonishment.  
  
"I am not sleeping," came the short reply.  
  
"Then why aren't you preparing for the attack?"  
  
"I already told you," Serenity replied without opening her eyes, "that a   
direct attack is a foolish objective."  
  
"Then do you have a better idea in mind? Did you see how secure the area   
was? There is absolutely no opening for us to enter."  
  
"All securities always have an opening," Serenity replied calmly, her eyes   
remained shut.  
  
Haruka was getting really annoyed by this younger woman's arrogant answers.   
She said irritatingly, "Then tell me what it is, if you think you know it."  
  
"I don't think," Serenity replied, a slight edge crept into her voice, "I   
know." Her eyes snapped open and she gazed coolly at Haruka towering over   
her. "I have come with you only to free your friends," she said in a low   
tone, "I have no intention of defeating the Green soldiers and conquering   
the North Post. If that is what you want then go ahead. I would rather   
wait for darkness to sneak in and get out ASAP."  
  
"Fine," Haruka growled, "but how are you planning to do that?"  
  
"I saw your attack back at the South Post," Serenity replied calmly, "is   
that your greatest strength?"  
  
"Yeah," Haruka answered suspiciously, "what are you trying to get at?"  
  
"I will sneak in to free your friends," Serenity continued ignoring the   
older woman's question. "They are being held in that rock building I am   
sure of it."  
  
"But you saw how well guarded that place is!"  
  
"It won't be soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they will all be too busy chasing after you," Serenity replied.   
She calmly watched the shock that soon swept over Haruka's face.  
  
"What the--!" Haruka cried out in disbelief. "You…I…they will…whoa there!   
I am not being anyone's bait here!"  
  
"Why not?" Serenity calmly asked.  
  
"Why not?!" Haruka steamed, "Why not?! Because I don't want to end up as a   
toasted marshmallow on someone's sword! That's why!"  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, perhaps I should have suggested plan B   
instead," the younger woman replied casually, totally indifferent to the   
raves Haruka was throwing at her.  
  
In a calmer tone, the older woman questioned, "I am afraid to ask, but…what   
is your plan B? If it has anything with me running for my life chased by an   
angry hoard of tall green men with big swords, then your second plan stinks   
as well."  
  
Serenity ignored Haruka's comments as she replied, "There are two soldiers   
stationed at a distance from the others close to the forest edge. They   
will be easy targets without attracting any attentions from the others,   
especially at night. We will use their clothes as disguises to sneak   
closer to the rock building. That is the only way we are to get near   
enough to possibly free your friends without getting caught doing so."  
  
"That's your plan?"  
  
Serenity nodded silently. Haruka let out a great sigh of relief and   
slumped down beside her. "You could have told me that sooner you know,"   
Haruka said. "You didn't have to give me a heart attack before a battle."  
  
"I didn't expect you'd believe me," she replied solemnly, although a hidden   
smile touched her lips.  
  
"As a friend, " Haruka replied seriously, "my trust is placed in your   
hands."  
  
Serenity's eyes became dark with gravity as the shadows slowly shift to hide   
her face, Trust… she thought solemnly, then she replied, "I already   
told you. Don't place such expectations on me. I may not live to meet   
such high standards."  
  
Haruka remained silent as she observed the shadowy face of the younger   
woman. Her brows creased with concern instead of anger. As the days   
passed since the first time she met her, Haruka noticed how Serenity slowly   
became colder and more distant. Was there no way to make this young   
woman live her heart again?  
  
Before long the two lone soldiers could see Night's dark cloak spread   
across the sky. The shadows began to close in on them; its long   
incriminating fingers reach out to their souls in a cold caress. A sudden   
chilling wind blew in from the nearby mountains bringing along with   
it an eerie silence that tugged on their anxious minds, evoking undesired   
fears regarding the mission that they were about to undertake. And so   
before them, the night unfolds its marvelous dark petals revealing a   
moonless Cimmerian sky dotted with the faint light of distant stars.   
How queer that such a night could look so beautiful but feel so unforgiving.  
Perhaps it was simply the sudden rush of adrenaline that gave them the   
different perspective and sensation, or the knowledge of the impossible   
task they were aiming to carry out. With each passing moment, their   
pulses quickened as their minds ran over two main points again and again:   
if they succeed in this mission then all would be free, if they fail then   
all would perish. Such assuring thoughts before a battle, but the words   
reminded these two soldiers the gravity of their feat. The path they have   
been treading on suddenly transformed into a thin wire beneath their   
trembling feet.  
  
An unexpected feeling of dread spread through her as Serenity poised   
herself in preparation for the surprise attack. It was not a fear of   
death but one of failure. So many innocent lives were resting in this   
dangerous balancing act they were about to do. She was feeling the full   
weight of this great responsibility on her mind like a heavy blow from her   
opponent.  
  
A few more minutes…  
  
Her dark eyes flicked quickly to the last few rays of visible light slowly   
fading from the horizon.  
  
A minute more…  
  
The sound of her heart pounded in her ears at such intensity that she   
feared it had announced her presence to her enemies.  
  
The breath of a second…  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the cold leather hilt of a small knife strapped   
to her lower leg. She pulled its deadly face out of the protective sheath   
silently. The smooth blade glimmered dully in the faint orange light cast   
by the distant, newly lit, bonfires located in the interior of the   
encampment. Her eyes flicked quickly to the dark horizon once again. An   
aura of deep purple was all that remained as the last ray of light died   
out.  
  
So it began…  
  
She silently launched at a soldier closest to her like a cat pouncing on   
its prey. Her action was so swift the soldier had no time to react. Her   
hand quickly closed around his open mouth trapping his utterance of shock   
within his throat, while the knife was sent through his back silencing him   
forever. She watched his body crumble to the ground in a dark heap with a   
face hidden in shadows.  
  
She could feel no regret for taking the life of this sentinel. All was   
fair in war was it not? There must be the victor and the defeated in every   
game. And war was simply a game of treachery and deceit played without   
reason using human lives instead of money, but the final prize depended on   
who won. It could be peace, or it could be an endless continuation of   
sorrow. She could care less what it would be, however. All that now   
occupied her mind was her promise to seek revenge for the cruelty inflicted   
on her parents.  
  
Yet, now as she watched the dead soldier with emotionless eyes, she could   
not help but wonder if that promise has become something much more. Was   
it still a promise a daughter gave to avenge the unjust murder of her   
parents, or has it now become a personal vengeance against the world   
because all was the enemy in her eyes? It appeared that her anger was   
slowly leading her away from her true intention, but she quickly dismissed   
this thought carelessly.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed the lifeless soldier's coat and began to undo the   
buttons. Before long, a dark form stood up. The numerous stars   
silhouetted the soldier attired in dark green khaki pants with a heavy coat   
of the same color. Long silver strands of silky hair lay hidden beneath a   
handsome cap of black with a strange golden sigil sewn in front. Sharp   
cold eyes gazed from beneath the hat like a falcon's.  
  
Re-sheathing the crimson blade beneath the leg of her pants, the silent   
invader took a few conscious steps into the faint light created by a nearby   
bonfire. The warm orange light lapped at her face but it could never reach   
her eyes, which remained hidden beneath the shadow of the cap.  
  
She quickly glanced to her right and saw Haruka giving her a silent nod.   
She returned her attention to the dozen or so soldiers standing guard   
around the rock building. Her eyes gave her shadowy surrounding a quick   
analysis upon which she picked out a tray of food left near her toward the   
bonfire. A smile slowly rose to her cold lips as she thought,   
How handy…the key to my success.  
  
Cautiously, without gathering attention to her, Serenity sneaked toward   
the tray of food and took it. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her   
face to look straight ahead of her, she gave the impression of a soldier   
having an order to fulfill. At a normal pace, she strolled toward the   
rock building.  
  
"Hold it!" a guard yelled at her.  
  
She obeyed.  
  
The soldier walked to her and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Bringing food to the people in there," she replied calmly, anxiety   
completely erased from her voice.  
  
"And who told you to feed the prisoners?"  
  
"It's a direct order from the Lieutenant," she replied confidently.  
  
"Well," the guard hesitated as he observed her shadowy face hidden beneath   
the cap, "fine. Go on, but is that all you're going to bring them?" he   
added looking at the two small bowls of soup and three slices of bread, a   
meager meal if it truly were for over twenty people.  
  
"Sure," she replied indifferently, "why not? Prisoners don't need to eat a   
lot."  
  
The guard laughed at her cold personality, "Yeah, you're right. Why waste   
our valuable food supply on pathetic little worms, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied coldly, careful to maintain a calm tone, although her   
blood was boiling with rage.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Thanks…" for letting me know the prisoners are truly in there. Fool.  
  
Serenity walked passed him as she steadily approached the building. She   
could sense questioning gazes placed on her once and a while. She placed   
the tray on the ground and opened the padlock. Giving her background a   
quick glance, she noticed that the other guards were busy watching the   
dark forest around them and ignoring her presence for the time being. She   
opened the door and sneaked in with the tray, closing the door behind her.   
The inside was dark except for two small torches lit at the far wall.   
Through the eerie glow of the fires, she could make out dark forms of   
numerous people lying, sitting, crouching, and standing around by the far   
walls. The dancing light of the torches played on their shadows, which are   
appeared like dark spirits wavering along the walls.  
  
Upon noticing her presence, dull eyes looked up in surprise. Catching the   
faint form of her uniform, Serenity noticed the hatred and anger that   
quickly rose into those defeated gazes. Suddenly, she saw one person   
glance sneakily behind her. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she swerved in   
time to grab the hand of her hidden attacker and swung her in front in a   
swift movement. Soon, she had the young soldier at knifepoint standing   
stiffly in front of her.  
  
"Is this the thanks I get for trying to save your butts?" she asked coldly   
watching the hesitation of her prisoner's friends a short distance from   
her.  
  
"Serenity?" the young soldier asked when she recognized her friend's   
voice. "Is…is that you?"  
  
Serenity removed the knife and re-sheathed it while she let go of the   
young soldier. "Sure it is," she replied in a clipped tone. "Who else   
would be crazy enough to come jolting in here?"  
  
The soldier turned around and gazed happily at her. Serenity saw that   
it was Diana. To her right she noticed another soldier stepped forward,   
Rei.  
  
"How in the world did you manage to sneak pass all those guards outside?"  
Rei asked in surprise.  
  
"Easy," Serenity replied as she quickly moved toward the far wall,   
"I simply walked by them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look," Serenity replied slightly agitated, "enough questions. We have to   
get out quickly before they realize what is going on."  
  
She could see numerous gazes fall upon her with hope glowing brightly in   
their eyes as she passed by them. She glanced at them but soon looked   
away with a strange light glowing in her dark eyes. A pang of sorrow rose   
to her heart when she looked at all the poor people watching her with such   
hopes. I must get them out of here, she thought with determination   
as her fingers felt around on the wall.  
  
"There is no way we can escape through there," Diana replied solemnly.   
"The only way is through the door."  
  
"Impossible," Serenity uttered as she concentrated on her work. "All of  
you can't get a single foot through that door without getting thrown back   
in or killed."  
  
"But this building is made of Ternate Crystonium," Diana explained.   
"There is no way we can break through it."  
  
"All structures have weakness," Serenity replied determinedly.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Look," she asked irritatingly by all the interruptions, "do you want to   
get out or not?"  
  
Diana closed her mouth and remained silent. Serenity continued on   
analyzing the structure of the strange material this building was   
constructed from. Everyone was silent as they watched her experienced   
hand feel around the smooth edged surfaces. From a distance, Serenity   
first thought it was made of rock but upon closer observation she realized   
it was made of a strong opaque crystal element. Observing the structure   
closely she was able to notice distinct outlines of the trees on the   
outside. Crystal, she thought, Ternate Crystonium….hmmm….this   
crystal is almost like glass except it is much stronger, more solid and   
thicker. If I blast a hole through it that would create too much ruckus.   
No…that would not do. Crystonium…glass…hmmm.  
  
Suddenly as idea struck her. "There is a way," she said slowly more to   
herself than to the people around her.  
  
"Have you found its weakness?" Rei asked in a low voice.  
  
"I believe so." Serenity stood up and walked back to the front door. She  
bent down and grabbed the tray of food. She placed dumped the contents of   
the bowls onto the ground and threw away the food. She moved to open the   
door carrying the empty tray with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" one of the farmers asked upon seeing her waste the   
food.  
  
"You won't need these," she replied shortly.  
  
"Wait!" someone cried out in fear, "Aren't you going to help us escape? Are   
you just going to leave?"  
  
Serenity glanced back with cold dark eyes. She gazed at the speaker for   
a moment without replying. She finally said curtly, "Stand away from that   
wall," then turned and stepped out without further replies. The prisoners   
could hear the padlock clicked closed on the door once again.  
  
"I don't trust her," of the them soon commented.  
  
"Yeah," another agreed, "she seems so…so cold. She is probably a spy."  
  
"You're right," a third voice joined them as many others nod in agreement.   
"We got attacked a month after she arrived at our camp. She probably   
came to gather information in order to have the Green Soldiers invade   
our place."  
  
"Enough!" Diana cried out angrily. "I can't believe you people are   
thinking like this. Serenity would never betray us."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"If she did then why did she return?"  
  
"She could be pretending to be our friend so that she could gain our trust   
in order to capture the rest of our people," a soldier spoke up.  
  
Diana clenched her fist in anger as she gave the soldier a deadly gaze.   
She was about to punch him in the face but Rei managed to stop her.  
  
"No Diana," she said calmly, "fighting them would not make them see the   
truth. For the moment, we need to be united in order to remain strong   
enough to defend ourselves." Rei paused for a moment as her sorrowful   
gaze fell upon the downtrodden group. Soon she continued in a quiet   
soft voice, "I understand what you all are going through but do not give   
up hope. I ask that you not let your pains blind you from seeing what is   
right. Serenity may be unsociable but she is not one to betray."  
  
"I am not quite so sure."  
  
"I am," Rei replied confidently, "and I trust her with my life. I know   
she will come through for us."  
  
The others remained quiet as they listened to her words so strongly spoken.   
"Let us move away from that far wall," Rei continued, "like she instructed."  
  
Outside, Serenity strolled calmly away from the building with the empty   
tray held in both hands. She took a turn left, away from the encampment   
before a voice stopped her, "Halt!"  
  
She remained still. Behind her she could hear footsteps approaching.   
"Where do you think your going?" the stranger asked.  
  
She turned around to face a tall brunette with forest green eyes wearing a   
moss green uniform adorned with five stars on each shoulder. Her silky   
chestnut hair tied in a ponytail flowed around her as the wind began to   
pick up in the valley.  
  
"I asked you," the soldier demanded, "where you are going?" Her angry   
green eyes observed Serenity suspiciously. Serenity returned the gaze   
with equal magnitude of emotion without fear.  
  
"Just to return the tray," she replied curtly.  
  
"What insolence!" the stranger said in outrage. "Hmmm," the soldier   
analyzed her further, "you may be that new soldier on Lieutenant   
Michiru's battalion. That would explain it. Do you know who I am,   
soldier?"  
  
Serenity hesitated for a moment before carefully replying, "I am afraid I   
wasn't given time to meet everyone. So I apologize, and no I do not   
recognize you."  
  
"I am Lieutenant Makoto," the officer said. "Now, let me ask you again.   
Where are you going?"  
  
Serenity became agitated with the arrogance this Lieutenant was   
portraying. Lieutenant Makoto? Serenity quickly thought, Could   
she be one of the M officers? Discreetly maintaining her calmness,   
Serenity replied as would a low ranking officer, "I was going to wash   
and put my tray away, Lieutenant Makoto, Ma'am!"  
  
"That's better," she replied. "Fine go ahead, but you are a pretty early   
eater aren't you?"  
  
"I am sorry, Ma'am!"  
  
"What was your name again?" Makoto asked.  
  
Serenity hesitated as her mind quickly search for a name to give.   
If I give the wrong name my cover will be blown, she thought.   
Shit! What a damn turn about.  
  
"Well?" Makoto said slightly suspicious at the hesitation, "I'm wai-"  
  
"Lieutenant Makoto!" a soldier called to her, "Lieutenants Michiru and   
Minako wishes to speak with you about the battle at the North Post."  
  
"Really?" the Lieutenant said in surprise, "What went wrong there?"  
  
"It appeared that two Era soldiers have managed to escape."  
  
"Damn! Couldn't that Silica do anything correct? Fine, tell them I'm   
coming." Then turning back to Serenity said, "Come see me after your   
done."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Serenity watched as Makoto walked away in the direction   
of the cave. She made a mental note of all their names, the famous M   
Officers, and the location of their headquarters. Serenity quickly   
turned away and proceeded toward the edge of the forest. So that was   
Major Silica I saw back at the other post, Serenity thought furiously.   
But why did she wanted to capture Endymion? She ducked into the shadows   
and were met by Haruka, whom was waiting for her.  
  
"So are they there?"  
  
"Yeah," Serenity said.  
  
"How are we to get them out pass all those guards then?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just listen," Serenity said impatiently, "I found out that the building is   
actually made of an element called Ternate Crystonium."  
  
"Shit!" Haruka cried out, "That's one of the strongest elements on earth!   
There is no way we can blast through it."  
  
"We won't need to," Serenity continued. "From what I observed at the North   
Post, you have a power over the winds correct?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Great, I want you to sneak behind the building and create a funnel of   
wind so fine that it would create an extremely high pitch sound. Now, you   
won't be able to hear that sound so continue to increase the pitch until   
you see the walls beginning to crack."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Look, Ternate Crystonium is just like glass except much stronger. So,   
like glass, it is weak against high pitch sound. Now just do it and stop   
asking questions," Serenity said in annoyance. "You are just like your   
friends," she added as she began to stroll away  
  
"Wait!" Haruka asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have been ordered to meet one of the M Officers," Serenity replied,"   
and a soldier must obey orders."  
  
"Are you crazy? Those three are very strong."  
  
"Don't worry about me," she said as she walked away. "Just get your   
friends out as soon as possible." A little distance off, she added, "Then   
leave with Hotaru. Don't bother waiting for me. I won't return for a   
while."  
  
"But how will you know where to look for us?" Haruka asked but Serenity   
was already out of hearing range. Haruka watched her form disappear from   
view behind the flames of a great bonfire. What is she up to?  
  
  
  
[Nice cliffhanger isn't it? ^_~ Hmmm...I wonder what Serenity's  
true intention is by meeting these officers?  
  
  
Chapter eleven coming next week! "Changing Colors"]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	11. Changing Colors

Hello! Well, you'll find the reason behind Serenity's decision  
to meet the M officers in this chapter. Althought, you'll realize that  
I didn't say outright her reason, but see if you can figure it out  
by the actions and what she says.^_~  
  
By the way, this week has a little surprise. Did you like it? I sent in  
two chapters this week instead of one. ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of this story or chapter.  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 11: Changing Colors  
  
  
  
The cold night wind played with silky locks of sandy colored hair in front   
of determined blue eyes as they gazed from within the protective darkness   
of the woods. Suddenly, a shadow slipped silently from the forest edge to   
kneel behind the wall of a strange rock building. She glanced around   
cautiously to see if she was spotted by any of the soldiers standing guard   
nearby. Seeing that her presence remained unnoticed, she let out a sigh of   
relief.  
  
"I hope this works," she whispered to the shadows around her. Placing her   
hand a short distance from the cool surface of the building, she closed her   
eyes to concentrate on the task laid out before her. I must do this   
quickly, she thought.  
  
The space between her hand and the wall began to pulsate with a low dark   
blue light. The wind surrounding her picked up in speed as her powers take   
control of its paths. Perspiration soon covered her pale face as her eyes   
squinted in deep concentration. Spirits of the wind, she thought to the   
colorless entity around her, lend your powers to me. Form a funnel within   
this humble hand.  
  
A misty blue funnel of air colored by the energy of her power began to   
develop between her palm and the wall. The miniature twister formed slowly   
at first but soon became stronger and thinner. Before long, the column of   
air appeared no more than a thin thread pulsating gently with the color of   
her power, dark blue. Sensing that she had succeeded in creating a wind   
funnel thin enough to produce a high pitch sound that would be inaudible to   
human ears, she opened her eyes and whispered, "Now sing…"  
  
The air suddenly became still as all the wind was diverted to produce the   
small twister now churning between her palm and the wall. Ironically, a   
strange silence covered the land as a high pitch sound wave was piercing   
through the air. The wall of the building began to tremble slightly beneath   
the pressure of such a sound. Droplets of perspiration soon fell from her   
face as her power was quickly being drained in this difficult move. The   
delicateness of the funnel took a lot of energy to maintain and she knew she   
could not hold on to such a power level for long. Come on, she thought   
as she watched the crystal wall tremble beneath the force of the inaudible   
sound, break damnit! Fortunately, Haruka soon saw the development of a   
tiny crack that slowly ate its way across the face of the great crystonium   
wall.  
  
Inside, the prisoners watched with restraint excitement as the single crack   
quickly branched out and spread like a thin vine across their imprisonment.   
They could hear the strain of the crystal as it attempted to hold itself   
together despite the breakage now covering its face. Within the breath of   
a moment, the wall shattered and crumbled to hard floor below in numerous   
pieces to small to create any great noise.  
  
From the shadow outside a tall figure stepped through into the poorly lit   
room. Her joyous blue eyes surveyed with warmth the many faces that were   
her friends.  
  
"Haruka!" Diana cried out.  
  
"Sshh," Haruka whispered with a slender finger placed upon her lips.   
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Where's Serenity?" Rei asked in surprise to find that the older woman was   
alone.  
  
"She went to see one of the M officers."  
  
"What?" Diana gasped in surprise. "Is she crazy?"  
  
"Probably," Haruka replied with a frown.  
  
"Or maybe," a soldier said from behind them, "she is trying to alert them   
of our escape."  
  
"No," Haruka said, "if so then why helped us to escape in the first place."  
  
"She helped you?"  
  
"Of course, idiot!" Haruka said in an annoyed voice. "How else do you   
think I knew about the walls weakness?"  
  
"Well I…"  
  
"Shut up!" Diana smacked the soldier across the face. "I should have done   
that at the beginning if Rei hadn't stopped me. Now keep your trap shut   
and that is an order, soldier!!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the soldier mumbled apologetically and walked away.  
  
"What a fool!" Diana mumbled, truly ruffled by the poor soldier's comment.  
  
"You can't blame him for thinking that way," Rei said. "Her actions do   
seem strange."  
  
"No Rei, " Diana protested, "you can't believe that Serenity would betray   
us?"  
  
"Serenity?" Haruka said in surprise, "It isn't Serenity. It is Faith   
that's the traitor."  
  
"Faith?!" the other two gasped simultaneously.  
  
"I'll explain later," Haruka said hurriedly, "now let's get out of here."  
  
She led her companions toward the forest edge. They all followed her with   
one phrase ringing in their minds with shock Faith betrayed us?! They   
soon came upon two horses guarded by a young girl hidden behind the thick   
underbrush of the ancient forest.  
  
"Hotaru," Haruka called to the child. "It's all right. It's me."  
  
The young girl emerged from within the darkness, "Haruka? But where…where   
is Serenity?"  
  
"She…she has something she wanted to finish. Come let us go."  
  
"We can't leave without her!" Hotaru protested.  
  
"I very much agree," Rei said.  
  
"Why would you want to leave her behind anyway, Haruka?" Diana questioned   
with concern.  
  
With her fist clenched tightly on the reigns she replied, "Just doing what   
I was told. It is the least I can do for her."  
  
"She told you to leave her?" Diana asked in surprise.  
  
Nodding, Haruka spoke, "She said not to wait for her, and the fact that she   
won't be returning for a while."  
  
"Why would she do such a strange thing?" Rei asked in confusion. "What is   
she up to?"  
  
"That's the very same question I asked myself," Haruka said, "but enough.   
She is a smart enough soldier to know the potentials of her enemies. And   
from the training sessions I had with her, she is more than capable of   
defending herself. We'll leave her a horse in case she needs it to escape.   
Now, let us take these people, " she waved her hand at the exhausted   
and frightened peasants, "out of here before the guards realized that   
they are gone."  
  
Dark brooding blue eyes looked out from beneath the black cap, taking   
in all that they surveyed. She strolled slowly toward the mouth of the   
large central cave where she saw Officer Makoto disappeared into.   
That must be where they are having their meeting, she thought.   
Hmmm…, looks like there's an opening there. I could sneak in and hear   
what they have to say about the northern attack. Maybe something may   
interest me. Serenity cast a quick glance around the mouth of the   
cave before she took a sudden sidestep inside.  
  
The cave opened like a maze with five tunnels lain out before her. Three   
of the tunnels were pitch black while the other two, the first and the   
last, was lit. The first was brightly lit with a medium size fire located   
within the room. Serenity could hear three voices whispering from within   
the room in a low secretive conversation. Serenity glower as she   
thought, That must be where they are. But I can't hear what they are   
saying. Serenity was about to move closer to the entryway of the first   
tunnel when a strange cold wind reached out and touched her soul. Her   
attention was quickly captured as she turned abruptly toward the fifth   
tunnel at the end, which was barely lit with large torches hanging on the   
side of the cave's rocky surface leading deep into the belly of the   
mystical mountain. From that poorly lit tunnel, Serenity could hear low   
voices of numerous soldiers giving out sharp orders. Strangely, she   
sensed something unusual from that fifth tunnel. It almost felt like   
cold lips whispering to her soul and beckoning her to follow it to its   
source laid hidden within the belly of the Earth. Serenity shook her   
head to clear the enchantment that was slowly taking over her mind.   
What, Serenity thought groggily, is happening to me? Frowning   
with concern, she struggled against the mysterious power, What is   
down there? Who or what is calling me? Her soul has been captured   
by the song of a hidden Siren, singing her toward her fate. She took   
a hesitant step toward the last tunnel but stopped abruptly as a strange   
image flashed in her mind. Within that split second, she saw chained  
hands and crimson blood covering bronze skin with painful ocean blue eyes   
imploring her to help them. Endymion?! she gasped. His image   
immediately broke the enchantment the mysterious power had cast upon   
her. She turned her back on the Siren song and quickly sneaked into   
the first tunnel where the M officers were holding a private meeting.   
Remaining close to the walls, Serenity slunk into the large area, which   
she realized, was simply a large cave unlike the others that were tunnels.   
Gliding like a snake inside a rodent's burrow, Serenity moved quietly   
among the shadows until she found herself hiding behind a small vertical   
ledge with full view of the famous M officers.  
  
To her amazement, the great M officers were three women, two of which   
were her age and the other a year her senior. They were standing by a   
large round table with a map opened before them. The oldest officer,   
with aquamarine wavy hair and eyes of the same color were marking a   
specific region on the map with a red marker while the other two, one   
with long blonde hair, chatted with the brunette Serenity encountered   
earlier.  
  
"So you are positive that's where it is located?" the blonde suddenly   
asked the wavy hair woman.  
  
"I'm sure of it," she replied, "I saw it in my mirror."  
  
"Great work Michiru," Makoto complimented. "Finally, Minako can get her   
troops digging in the right place for once."  
  
"I wonder why it was so hard for us to reach it before?" the blonde   
whom the other called Minako commented.  
  
"I don't really know," Michiru replied. "I couldn't detect it at all   
until only a few moments ago. It seemed to be trying to hide itself from   
detection but strangely permitted its location to be known now."  
  
"Hmmm," Makoto said thoughtfully, "I wonder what is going on?"  
  
"I told him this power should be left alone," Michiru said with irritation   
evident in her voice.  
  
"King Darius is a fool," Makoto whispered.  
  
"Quiet!" Minako warned, "You know what would happen if someone heard you   
say that."  
  
"What?" Makoto raged. "Inform him? I don't give a crap if he knows. I   
am sick of doing his dirty works for him, especially after Operation R.   
Their camp was a worthless waste of energy to take. And now we have   
prisoners to take care off." Turning to Michiru she continued, "So, you   
told me that Silica managed to capture him? Has she taken him to that   
lady yet?"  
  
Her companion nodded silently.  
  
"Why would she want him?"  
  
Michiru shrugged. "I heard it was something about assisting two of her   
workers to escape."  
  
Two Workers? Escape? Serenity thought as the circumstance sounded   
familiar.  
  
"Workers?" Makoto said in surprise, "more like slave to me."  
  
"Speaking of escape," Michiru said, "two of the Era soldiers with him   
managed to flee as well."  
  
"Foolish girl!" Minako growled. "She couldn't even take care of a simple   
mission."  
  
"Yes, but with only two soldiers left we have nothing to fear," Michiru   
said. "What can they do?"  
  
"We have basically won the war then," Makoto said.  
  
"What kind of a victory could be gained from this pathetic battle?"   
Minako said disgustedly. "We're not fighting to protect the kingdom.   
We're only fighting to re-conquer it. There is no point in this. There   
has never been."  
  
The other two remained silent. None spoke as they each thought deeply of   
the past two years since the first battle that sparked this unreasonable   
war. A surprise assault launched by Era soldiers gave birth to this war.  
  
"Such stupid people," Makoto said.  
  
"Who?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Those damn Rebels. If they hadn't attacked the West Post initially,   
then none of us would be dragged into this mess. Now we're all fighting   
for no reason at all."  
  
"You are the ones without the reason," a solemn voice whispered to them   
from within the shadows of the cave.  
  
"What?!" Makoto gasped. "Who's there?!"  
  
Pulling her sword out, Minako demanded, "Show yourself!"  
  
She stepped into the light of the fire. The shadows pealed away from her   
face like a thin skin revealing deep blue eyes that observed them with a   
strange deadly light. A contemptuous smile played on the corners of her   
pale lips. She leaned against the wall in an unconcerned manner with her   
arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
Minako pointed her sword at the intruder dressed in a Green soldier   
uniform. A sword left untouched hanging by the stranger's side within its   
leather sheath.  
  
Michiru observed the stranger with a slightly surprised look seeing how   
this person could behave so calmly with a sword pointing at her. Minako   
was about to take a step forward but her companion's arm stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" Makoto said as she blocked Minako's path. "This was the soldier I   
met earlier this evening." Turning to Michiru she asked, "Isn't he that   
new recruit of yours?"  
  
Michiru shook her head silently with her aquamarine eyes still on the   
stranger's face. Slowly she took a few steps forward. Serenity watched   
her moves with keen eyes. Michiru stopped a few feet from her position   
by the entryway and spoke softly, "You must be quite a soldier to be able   
to sneak in here undetected."  
  
Serenity only continued smiling impertinently without a reply.  
  
Michiru was undeterred by her challenging expression as she continued,   
"Would you be so kind as to give us your name, stranger?"  
  
"I would not be so kind," the stranger replied in a frosty tone.  
  
Michiru was taken aback by the arrogant and defiant attitude, but she kept   
her calm. She smiled and said, "Well then, let me ask this. Who are you?"  
  
"A skilled soldier just like you," was the answer.  
  
"I see," Michiru said quite amused by the answers this person was giving   
her. "And you seem to know how to dodge my questions don't you?"  
  
"Not at all," the stranger replied. "I am only answering what you've   
asked me. It is you who doesn't seem to know how to ask what you want   
to know."  
  
"I see," Michiru said again, but this time impatience surfaced in her tone.  
  
Serenity watched the three soldiers through dark eyes, carefully making   
note of all their moves. Her facial expression remained unchanged as she   
observed these officers in her cold silence.  
  
"Enough games, give us your name!" Makoto demanded.  
  
"Ah," Serenity said, "someone here knows how to get what she wants." With   
the mocking smile still on her face, she replied, "My name is Serenity."  
  
"Well, Serenity," Michiru said again. "Are you such a great soldier to   
come here and confront us alone? Or are you such a fool?"  
  
"Neither," she replied. "I have not come here to confront you. I have no   
quarrels to pick with you."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Makoto asked. "Are you an Era soldier?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Then whose army are you fighting for?" Minako finally spoke up.  
  
"None but my own," Serenity replied.  
  
"Are you our enemy," Minako asked warily, "or ally?"  
  
"That depends on who *you* are to me."  
  
"You have a strange way of answering questions, Serenity," Michiru said,   
amusement returning to her tone. "Now let us be blunt, what is your   
purpose with us?"  
  
"My purpose is to obtain what I need, that is all."  
  
"Oh?" Michiru said in surprise, "And what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Nothing that I have not already gained."  
  
"Then why did you make your appearance known?" Minako question evidently   
confused by this stranger's actions.  
  
"Listening to you three," Serenity said, "I thought you needed some   
enlightenment. Since it was evident that you have no clue as to why you   
are fighting."  
  
"What we fight for is none of your concern!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Oh? And just what is it that you all are fighting for?" Serenity added,   
"For curiosity's sake."  
  
"We fight for our kingdom," Minako replied.  
  
"*For* your kingdom?" Serenity questioned in mock surprise. "Or against it?"  
  
"Why would we fight against our homeland?" Makoto asked greatly angered   
by this arrogant soldier. "We have vowed to protect it as guardians of   
this realm."  
  
"Then you are clearly on the wrong side of the line," Serenity said calmly.   
Her smile has now disappeared and her expression changed to solemnity.   
"If you would open your eyes a little wider, you would see who it is that   
you must protect."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michiru asked warily.  
  
"Let me ask you this," Serenity said as a response, "who is truly the heart   
of Kingdom Earth? Your king? Your wealth and land? Or your people?" Turning   
her back on them and moving toward the opening of the cave Serenity added,   
"Answer this and you will find your reason to fight."  
  
Serenity turned and began to walk out of the cave. Makoto made an attempt   
to capture her back, but Michiru motioned her to stop. "Let her go," she   
said as she watched the figure disappear into the darkness.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Let her go," Michiru repeated. "She is not our enemy."  
  
"How are you sure?" Makoto asked in anger, "She could be an Era soldier   
despite what she said."  
  
"I don't think so," Michiru whispered in a strange tone. "She seemed more   
like an angel than an enemy."  
  
"Michiru is right," Minako spoke. "Serenity is not an ordinary soldier.   
There is a strange aura around her despite her cold personality. Besides,   
there is something much more important we must do before we continue on."  
  
"What would that be?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
"Finding the answer."  
  
Who is truly the heart of Kingdom Earth? Your king? Your wealth and land?   
Or your people? the words echoed in their troubled minds.  
  
Standing alone at the forest edge, the silhouette of a slender figure stood   
watching the fires of the campground beneath her in the valley. A strange   
light glowed in her eyes as she recalled the words of Lieutenant Makoto,   
'Why would we fight against our homeland? We have vowed to protect it as   
guardians of this realm.' She sighed softly into the chilled wind, "An   
honorable intention, but mine…?"  
  
Her mournful blue eyes, with its coldness momentarily displaced by sorrow,   
looked toward the southwestern horizon. Her grip on the horse's rein   
tightened. Endymion, she thought solemnly, hang on…hang on for me.  
  
  
[Hmmm...I wonder what Serenity meant by that last line? ^_~  
  
  
Chapter twelve is next! "Inescapable Confrontation"  
  
Sounds mysterious... ^_^]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	12. Inescapable Confrontation

Hello! This will be quite an eventful chapter. ^_^  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of this story or chapter.  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 12: Inescapable Confrontation  
  
  
  
The immense crimson orb burned a trail of red before him as if reflecting   
the wounds covering his flesh. Perspiration drifted down his face as he   
struggled with every painful step down the unyielding dirt road. The   
smooth metal chains bit into his wrists, sending wave after wave of pain   
through his exhausted body. He dragged his feet like an old man   
struggling against the tides of death. His eyes were glazed over with   
fatigue and hopelessness. His heart felt hollow and his soul was on the   
brink of defeat. Seeing him now, it was impossible to recognize this   
poor soul as the same person who had fought so valiantly only three days   
earlier.  
  
"We'll stop here," a dark figure on horseback suddenly commanded.  
  
He felt a slight tug on the chains that forced him to cease in his   
unrelenting ordeal of walking. He immediately slumped down onto the   
sandy ground heedless of the hot setting sun burning his body. His mouth   
was parched as a result of enduring five hours without water, and his legs   
felt as if they were being crushed with a large stone. His body was   
screaming for him to stop…to simply yield to the welcoming calm of death,   
but his soul refused to grant him that easy way out.  
  
One of the soldiers glanced over at him with pitying eyes. He suddenly   
stood up and walked over with a canteen of water in his hand. He bent   
down and said softly, "Here. Drink some of my water. It will ease the   
pain."  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and looked at the soldier with a tired face. The   
soldier noticed how weary this man has become. From the look on his face   
it appeared that he might die soon, but the look in his deep blue eyes   
surprised the Green soldier. Although his body was giving up on him, his   
spirit was still as defiant and strong as ever. Despite the coldness in   
the prisoner's eyes, the soldier kept his offer of the water.  
  
"Please, just sip some water," he insisted then added softly, "This is not   
a way to die."  
  
Endymion cocked an eyebrow at him surprised by the kindness this young   
soldier was showing him. The soldier was no more then seventeen by the   
fresh look of his face and innocent heart. Nodding his head, Endymion   
took the canteen into his trembling hands and struggled to place it to   
his lips. He felt the younger man's hands on his helping him to drink.  
  
The liquid rushed down his dry throat in a welcoming coolness, greatly   
easing the pain in his dehydrated body. He drank hungrily gulping the   
precious water down in great quantities when suddenly he felt a force   
knock the canteen from his hands. His eyes snapped to another face jeering  
down at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Alec?!" the young soldier asked angrily.  
  
"I should be asking you that!" his comrade replied. "Why are you wasting   
your water on this pathetic excuse of a being?!"  
  
"He was thirsty," the young soldier replied furious by the other's unkind   
action. "If I don't give him any water he would die!"  
  
"Then let him," his comrade replied indifferently. "We have no use for the   
likes of him." Looking hatefully at Endymion, Alec, who was a year older,   
continued, "If it weren't for these stupid rebels then there would not have   
been a war, and my brother would not have died. It's all your fault, jerk!"  
  
Endymion looked at him calmly, sympathy reflecting in his eyes.   
Momentarily, Alec felt a pang of sorrow for this poor prisoner, but his   
grief and anger soon displaced any emotions of pity. Clenching his hand   
into a tight fist, Alec let loose a punch directed for Endymion's face,   
but a hand intercepted his attack.  
  
"Enough!" the voice of a young woman commanded.  
  
"Major Silica?!" Alec gasped.  
  
"What were you trying to do here, soldier?" Silica demanded.  
  
"I…," Alec stuttered. "I was only trying to stop Keeno here from giving   
the prisoner water."  
  
Silica turned her cold expression on Keeno, "Were you giving him water,   
Keeno?"  
  
The young soldier's gaze fell apologetically and mumbled, "Yes, Major.   
I was."  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
"Well," Keeno said hesitantly, "he was extremely thirsty and I…Please   
Major, I couldn't just let him die!"  
  
Silica remained silent for a moment. Her emotionless gaze rested on   
Endymion, who was looking hazily toward the distant horizon too exhausted   
and mournful to care what his fate would be. Suddenly she said in a low   
voice, "Give him some more."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said give him some more water, Keeno," Silica said slightly annoyed,   
"I hate to have to repeat myself."  
  
"Ye…Yes Major!"  
  
Endymion looked up suddenly and caught her cold gaze. His tired eyes   
questioned her but she simply walked away without answering.  
  
"But Major," Alec followed her, "why waste our water on an Era soldier?   
It's all their fault so many of our people have died in this war? Why show   
any sympathy to them when they have none for us?"  
  
"You have much to learn, Alec," Silica said, her voice solemn. "We all   
have our roles to play in this war. We kill those who wants to kill us or   
who obstructs us from reaching our mission, but remember that the person   
you are fighting against also have their parts to act out as well. Much   
like you." Silica turned and walked gravely away, leaving the words to   
burn into his mind.  
  
Shortly after, Silica announced, "Let us move on. The deadline is two   
days away and I want to deliver my cargo by then."  
  
"Come on," someone said behind him while tugging on the chains, "move it."  
  
Endymion struggled to gather his legs under him and stood. Using all his   
strength and determination, he began to drudge forward once more. It would   
be a long time before he would be able to rest again.  
  
  
  
The quiet thuds of a horse's hooves on the moss-covered forest undergrowth   
echoed throughout the night onto the first rays of early dawn. Steel blue   
eyes stare out from beneath a black cap observing every little detail of the  
path she was riding on. How many days have it been? she thought as she   
urged the horse to a slow trot noting that the sun would soon be in full   
view. Three? Four? Looking toward her left, she saw the rim of the   
golden sphere peeping over the horizon. Damn you! Serenity thought,   
If it weren't for your light, I could move a lot faster. Let me see, I   
have been riding three nights and two days…hmmm…at this rate I'll reach him   
within two days. She gave an impatient huff, "Too long. Two entire   
days…what will happen to you during all that time?" she asked the empty   
air. "Will I reach you before it is too late?"  
  
  
  
"Wait here," Silica commanded as she got off her horse and walked up to an   
immense door barring passage into a magnificent manor. Taking the   
ivory-colored knob into her hand, she turned it and stepped inside.  
  
Endymion glanced up to see where he was taken. Here? he thought in   
surprise, Why? Does she know? But…but how?  
  
Before long, Silica returned with a grim face. She walked up to Endymion   
and took hold of the chains. Momentarily, she made no motions of taking   
him inside as she was commanded to do. Instead she stood looking down at   
him with an unreadable expression. A strange light glowed in her eyes;   
perhaps she was feeling pity for him. She knew very well what kind of fate   
awaited him inside those heavy doors. Silica frowned. This was not   
something she agreed entirely to, but she was given a command from a person   
she must obey. Reluctantly, she pulled him to his feet and led him inside.  
  
He followed her silently without struggling at all. He was too exhausted   
to do so, both physically and mentally. She led him down a few flights of   
stairs toward a dark room. She flicked the lights on. The room opened to   
his eyes. He saw that it was quite a large room, perhaps a second ball   
room of some kind, but instead of silk draperies and grand windows, this   
room had only one large window that opened to the secluded forest   
surrounded by gray walls decorated with metal handcuffs instead of silk.   
Silica dragged him toward one of the cuffs at the center of the left wall.   
She snapped the cuffs onto his hands, which were pulled above his head.   
She stared at him a moment longer before turning to walk away, leaving him   
hanging at the wall.  
  
Before she reached the door however, she heard him whisper hoarsely, "Wait."  
  
She stopped with her back still on him.  
  
"Tell me," he said, "why do you do this? I can see it in your eyes that   
you do not want to carry out these orders. So why obey them?"  
  
She remained silent for a moment before replying softly, "Because I have   
to," and continued out of the door, which locked behind her.  
  
Endymion bowed his head hopelessly. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he   
thought, Serenity…will I ever see you again?  
  
  
  
"Hurry," Serenity urged the horse, "we are almost there."  
  
  
  
The shadows of twilight glided into the empty room and surrounded him as if   
to seclude him from the rest of the world. His dark bangs fell over his   
closed eyes gently sweeping back and forth in the invisible wind that   
managed to sneak into the room through cracks around the old window.  
  
The area where his wrists were cuffed bled continuously and the numerous   
wounds covering his body felt incredibly sore and painful. His navy-blue   
sleeveless shirt was soaked through with sweat and blood. Several areas of   
the shirt across his chest were torn as well as the lower part of his black   
pants around the calves. Below him on the ground, droplets of blood dripped   
down from his wounds to stain the dark gray concrete floor. Once in a   
while, a painful groan would escape from his pale lips, as his wounds   
became excruciatingly difficult to bear.  
  
His agony was suddenly interrupted by the unlocking of the door and the   
introduction of a dark presence. He opened his eyes and struggled to lift   
his head in order to view the stranger that had just entered the room. To   
his horror, his dull blue eyes met blood red ones.  
  
A sinister smile adorned her pale white face as she gazed at him with great   
satisfaction. "So we meet again," she said in the same slippery tone.   
"Sooner than you would have expected though."  
  
"Lady Snafu," he whispered the name with disgust, "what do you want?"  
  
Lady Snafu, who is a year his senior, simply smiled and gave him a short   
mocking laughter. "What I want is to see you get punished for betraying me."  
  
"Betraying you?" he asked in faux surprise. "What have I done to betray   
you?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, shepherd," she said, annoyance rising in her   
voice. "I know perfectly well who helped my two workers escaped. I knew   
you freed Serenity, so stop pretending to be the innocent victim."  
  
This time it was his turn to smile, "Well, well, well. I guess…you   
finally…caught up with me." He struggled to speak,   
"But…I know you…couldn't have figured it out…on your own…so who….told   
you it was…me?"  
  
"Let's just say I have some very *faithful* followers."  
  
His eyes instantly narrowed with anger. Her hint was fully understood.   
Faith! he thought furiously.  
  
"I see you didn't know before?" she asked slightly surprised. "You are   
such a fool, Endymion, to have placed your trust on such a pathetic girl.   
Well, now you learn to never trust anyone. Friends or foe, all betrays."  
  
"You are…wrong…Snafu," he managed to speak, "I did not…betray you…because…I   
was never…loyal to you in the first place."  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but a smile rose to her lips instead. "I   
have noticed that. You always did have such a rebellious look in those   
beautiful blue eyes." She stepped closer toward him and placed a cold   
hand on his chest. "My, my," she drawled as she rubbed the wounds on his   
flesh, "we have been in quite a battle haven't we?"  
  
He winced painfully as she scratched his wounded chest with her long  
nails, ripping more of his shirt in the process.  
  
"Am I causing you pain?" she asked wryly, "Perhaps I should help ease your   
agony away instead." She leaned closer to him with her crimson gaze placed   
desirously on his pale lips. He struggled to push her back, but she held   
his body tight against her own as she leaned closer for a deadly kiss.  
  
With his hands chained above his head and being physically tired, he could   
not give a greater struggle. She was strong and her grip on him was   
inescapable. His eyes widened with fear and disgust as he felt her cold   
lips upon his. Her tongue tried to pry open his lips to invade into his   
mouth but he kept it shut, determined to struggle against her. He   
strained his neck to turn his head away from her but she held his face in a   
vise-like grip preventing him from doing so. Her other hand ran across   
his wounded chest creating waves of agonizing pain through him. His eyes   
looked down on her white head with hatred and fear burning brightly in   
them.  
  
Suddenly, an intense light flashed outside of the old window to his left,   
followed by an extraordinary explosion sending shards of glass flying   
toward them. Quickly an incredible force slammed into Snafu's side,   
before she could react, sending her reeling toward the far end of the   
room. Free from her grip, Endymion spitted with disgust in an attempt   
to rid his mouth of her fowl kiss. Hearing the crunching of glass under   
foot, Endymion quickly turned to look at the dark figure silhouetted by   
the magnificent face of a large pale moon.  
  
"Who are you?" Snafu growled as she struggled to regain her feet.  
  
A cold smile rose to the stranger's lips as she replied, "You of all   
people should know who I am."  
  
Crimson eyes widened with recognition of the inhospitable voice.   
"So," she sneered, "you have finally gotten the courage to return and   
face me."  
  
The stranger stepped through the shattered window into the room, which   
was dully lit by a small light by the door. The pale light illuminated   
her beautiful features that were as cold as they were lovely.  
  
"Serenity…?" Endymion whispered with surprise.  
  
"Serenity?" Snafu asked in surprise. "Is that your real name?"  
  
Serenity gave a mocking laughter as she replied in a cold tone, "Now you   
know…master."  
  
Snafu scowled in anger.  
  
"Hand him over, Snafu," Serenity demanded in an icy tone, "and I may spare   
you."  
  
Snafu smiled tauntingly as she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner   
of her mouth. "You want him?" she asked darkly, her hand beginning to   
glow with power, "then come and get him." She let loose her attack on…  
  
"ENDYMION!!!" Serenity cried out in shock as she watched the dark energy   
fly straight for him. "NO!!!!" She rushed to stand in front of him in   
order to block the attack.  
  
"Serenity, no!" he cried as he saw her slender form shielding him.  
  
Holding both hands out before her, she released a powerful attack of her   
own. It collided with the incoming energy causing a tremendous explosion   
a short distance from her. The force of the collision slammed Serenity to   
the wall beside Endymion. The black cap flew off her head and her silver   
hair streamed down. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she   
collapsed to the ground. Snafu turned to shield her eyes from the   
explosive light shining brightly within the dark room.  
  
Once the light died down, Snafu turned to see Serenity struggling to   
stand, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. Before she was   
able to fully regain her feet, however, Snafu attacked again.  
  
"Serenity look out!"  
  
"Huh!" Serenity gasped as she saw the dark crimson ball of power hurled   
toward her. Before she could react, it hit her right in the chest   
sending her flailing toward the door. She smashed into the structure   
with such force that the wood cracked beneath her. "Aaahhh!" she cried   
out in pain.  
  
"I told you not to try and defy me," Snafu said. "No one defies me and   
live!!!" she screamed insanely.  
  
She attacked again, but this time Serenity dodged it in time. Quickly   
regaining her foot, Serenity did a backward flip toward the wall as the  
energy whizzed by her head beneath her. When her feet touched the   
vertical structure, she immediately pushed off and flipped forward to land   
squarely on her feet leaving the attack to explode harmlessly by the wall.   
Her eyes snapped toward Snafu's face. Blue flames of rage burned in them   
of the degree that made Endymion's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the   
intensity of such hatred.  
  
"My turn," Serenity said in a deadly tone. Holding her palms faced toward   
her opponent, she cried out, "Silver Beams…Annihilate!!!"  
  
Her hands glowed with a tremendous bright power. Suddenly, beams of light   
in the form of daggers emerged from her palms and flew toward Snafu at an   
incredible speed. Too numerous to avoid entirely, Snafu attempted to   
immobilize the full attack by releasing a powerful crimson energy sphere   
at the incoming light, but her counterattack could only destroy a small   
amount of Serenity's light daggers. The rest continued on its course to   
pierce into its target through the arms and stomach.  
  
Snafu crumbled to the ground holding her wounded abdomen as she coughed   
up great quantities of the crimson liquid. Her dark eyes glared up at   
Serenity as she struggled to overcome the pain and regain her stance.   
She held onto the wall stained with her blood for support as she stood   
trembling before her opponent.  
  
Serenity watched with dark eyes at the scene before her. No feelings of   
pity or sorrow could be felt within her cold heart. This was her payment   
for the cruelty she received under Snafu's enslavement. But the hatred   
burning in her ice-blue eyes revealed something much more than simple   
vengeance for what Snafu did to her. Momentarily, Serenity could feel no   
emotions other than anger and malevolence. Her heart has now been taken   
over by the hatred she has withheld for so long. It appeared that she had   
allowed herself to succumb to the darkness within her soul. In the end, it   
seemed that she had finally lost her battle against the darkness raging   
inside her.  
  
Snafu growled at her angrily as she raised her hand above her head in her   
last effort to defeat her mighty opponent, "Oblivion…Overtake!" she   
screamed. A great swirl of energy formed over her head as a rush of dark   
wind rushed out from her.  
  
Endymion turned away in order to shield his face from the sharp blades of   
the swift wind. He opened his eyes slightly to see Serenity remain   
motionless in the same standing position as she glared hatefully at Snafu,   
her long silver hair flying violently around her.  
  
Soon, a whirlwind of dark energy formed in front of Snafu twisting and   
turning in its maddening rush toward Serenity. With eyes narrowed to   
mere blue slits, Serenity cupped her hands together and whispered, "Moon   
Soul…Fly…"  
  
Within her hands beams of energy shot out through the cracks between her   
fingers as a form took shape. Opening her hand slowly, Serenity released   
one of her most powerful attacks. Amazingly, it was a small butterfly   
created by the bright light of her powers. Flying swiftly, the seemingly   
delicate creature flew unharmed past Snafu's dark twister and landed on   
her forehead. Snafu's eyes widened in surprise as she felt an incredible   
power invade her mind as it burned its way through her entire being.  
  
"Aaahhh!" she screamed as the intruding power took over her body and   
quickly destroyed her. In a bright flash of hot light, Snafu   
disintegrated into nothingness, only her dress was left unharmed as her   
flesh was burned away.  
  
Endymion watched her death in shock. When Snafu fully disappeared, he   
turned to look at Serenity almost in fear of her incredible powers.  
  
Serenity watched the empty space where Snafu was with emotionless eyes.   
Then she turned her attention toward the young man chained by the wall.   
Gazing into his gentle blue eyes, her own gradually softened to a light   
hue, yet the coldness remained. She walked slowly toward him as she   
quickly glanced over his body with its wounds. She frowned slightly by   
the horrid condition he appeared in.  
  
Reaching up, she unlocked the cuffs while whispering, "Consider my debt   
paid in full."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. A sudden sorrow washed over his eyes as he   
gazed at her cold expression. She noticed this change.  
  
With his hands released, he attempted to stand on his own. She reached out   
to help him balance, but he pushed her gently away. His action surprised   
her and she recoiled in shock. "You owed me nothing," he whispered   
solemnly as he struggled toward the broken window. Taking several slow   
agonizing steps through the opening, he fainted in exhaustion on the   
grass-covered ground outside.  
  
Serenity went over and stood watching his bloodied form on the ground with   
eyes that were filled with sorrow. "I am sorry," she whispered to him   
as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry." Two droplets of tears   
drifted down her doleful face. She raised a hand and wiped them away   
without notice.  
  
She bent down and pulled him up. Supporting his unconscious body with one   
hand, Serenity struggled toward the horse. After heaving him upon the   
animal, she jumped on and snapped the horse into a full gallop. As she   
rode into the darkness of the forest, another figure stepped through the   
doorway into the room. Her pale-gray eyes widened in horror at the   
destruction and death before her. Her shocked gaze caught the dark dress   
stained with blood and cried out in anguish, "NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
She ran toward the outfit and grabbed the gown into her trembling hands   
as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. Her eyes narrowed with   
rage as she glanced wildly around the room. "Who did this?!" she screamed   
with fury. "Who murdered her?!"  
  
Her eyes caught a silver reflection from the door. She strolled over   
and examined the broken structure with care. She quickly noticed several   
strands of silver hair stuck to the splintered wood. "You!" she cried,   
"You killed her!" An inferno of hatred raged in her gray eyes as she   
glared out the broken window toward the forest. "You will pay for this,   
Serenity!" she howled in anguish to the moon, "Your life for my sister's   
death!!!!"  
  
  
[Another cliffhanger! ^_^ I just love doing that. ^_^ You know who spoke the  
last line?  
  
School will begin in a week so I'm trying to finish this story when I have  
the time to do so. That's why you'll find this week and next week with  
two new chapters. The week after with the fifteenth chapter will be the  
last.  
  
Chapter thirteen coming next week! "Blood of Mine"  
Chapter fourteen coming next week! "Secret Memoirs"]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos.  



	13. Blood of Mine

Hello! Another eventful chapter here. You might find the ending of this  
chapter a bit interesting. ^_^  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of this story or chapter.  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 13: Blood of Mine  
  
  
  
Aurora found Endymion resting at the edge of a meadow the next day, some   
distance from a small stream. Beams of early dawn rained down on him   
through the canopy of leaves. The slender figure of a young woman stepped   
into the scene holding a wet cloth. She sat down beside the wounded man   
and began to tear the rest of his shirt away. Taking the cool cloth in her   
hand she gently wiped away the dark blood. He grimaced with pain in   
response to her tender care.  
  
She remained silent as she continued on with her work. Once the wounds   
were fully cleaned, Serenity bent down and ripped the lower part of her   
pants into wide strips, which she used to bandage his wounded chest. Her   
hands worked carefully in order to avoid causing him greater pain. Once   
his chest was done, she stripped more pieces of cloth from her coat to work   
on his arms and legs.  
  
Prussian blue spheres gradually appeared beneath closed lids as he slowly   
opened his eyes to gaze at her. Initially, all he saw was a hazy silver   
form working close to his head. He blinked his eyes several times before   
the vision cleared up and he saw her wrapping the green cloth around his   
arm. She tied a tight knot upon completion that caused him to groan in   
pain. Her eyes flickered over to his where it remained for the breath of a   
second before she turned and gathered up more strips of cloth and began   
bandaging his lower leg.  
  
He observed her silently. He noticed the many bruises on her legs, as her   
short pants could no longer hide them. A red sore was visible on her side   
as the torn coat revealed her wounds. Yet, despite her injuries, she   
continued bandaging him, working diligently without a care of the pain   
she was evidently feeling.  
  
"You should stop," he said quietly then added with humor, "before you run   
out of clothing."  
  
She continued with her work ignoring his comment.  
  
"So how long have I been unconscious?" he asked calmly, undeterred by her   
cold silence.  
  
"Twelve hours," she replied curtly.  
  
He fell silent again with his soft gaze on her. He could no longer endure   
this heartache. He could no longer keep his feelings a secret. He must   
know. Whether the consequence be good or bad, he must have the answer in   
order to silence the cry in his soul or give it greater strength to sing.   
He asked in a low whisper, "Will nothing more be between us except silence?"  
  
Her hands stopped. She did not turn to look at him but kept her gaze on   
his wounded leg. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she struggled   
with her soul. All this he noticed.  
  
Refusing to meet his questioning eyes, Serenity abruptly stood up and headed   
toward the stream leaving his question unanswered…or was that the answer?   
Endymion closed his eyes as he let out a soft sigh of sorrow. At the   
moment, he could hear his heart crack under the weight of his grief.  
  
On her way to the stream, Serenity encountered a beautiful bush where a   
strange flower grew. Its color was a lively crimson red that glittered   
magnificently in the dawning sun. She reached her hand out to caress its   
soft petals that were decorated with dew. Magnificent floral, she   
thought, I wish the moon has such a magnificent flower. Upon the   
mentioning of the moon, she frowned with concern. Glancing away, she   
continued on.  
  
After traveling some distance in silence, Serenity finally reached the   
small stream located at the forest edge. She kneeled down by the shore   
with eyes blank of emotions. Close to the shore the water was still and   
incredibly clear. The image of a lovely young woman stared back at her   
with a passionless expression. The icy eyes of her image reflected a gaze   
completely devoid of any emotions of pity or love.  
  
"Is this what I have become?" Serenity asked her reflection in a voice   
filled with anguish. "Have I forgotten how to love?" Her reflection   
returned her questions.  
  
She observed the dark face reflecting from the clear surface. Serenity   
frowned with concern and frustration at the difficulty she has recently   
found to live with her soul. "But I must be this way," she said. "In   
order to fulfill my promise I must be this way."  
  
She closed her eyes in sorrow. Deep within, she could hear her heart cry   
but her eyes knew not how to do so. Why? she questioned herself.   
Why have I chosen this path? Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced back   
toward Endymion's direction and thought, Perhaps it is better this way.   
Returning her gaze back to the cold face regarding her with calm   
insensitivity, she thought, For him…it is better this way.  
  
Unexpected, a single tear formed in her eye. Capturing all her emotions   
in a single drop of clear liquid, the tear drifted down her cheek. Her   
eyes widened in amazement as she saw the droplet glide down the face of   
her reflection. Raising a hand, she touched the tear with her finger.   
Gazing in astonishment at the foreign liquid on her fingertip, she said   
aloud, "My tear…?"  
  
"So you *can* feel grief," a vengeful voice spoke behind her.  
  
She spun immediately around to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes   
widened with surprise before narrowing to blue slits of pure hatred.   
"Silica," she whispered the name venomously.  
  
"We meet again, Serenity," Silica spoke with equal coldness in her tone,   
"but this will be the last encounter we shall have."  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment, Silica," Serenity said. "Now my   
mother's death shall be avenged."  
  
Silica smiled amusingly, although a subtle expression of sorrow was   
observable in that smile. "It appears that you and I are not much   
different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked suspiciously.  
  
"Both of our hands have been stained with the blood of the other. I   
have killed your mother," and here she paused before continuing in a   
low voice, "and you have murdered my young sister."  
  
Serenity's eyes immediately widened at that unexpected revelation.   
"Snafu was…?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"…my sister," Silica finished for her.  
  
Silence settled between them, but Serenity soon broke the barrier.  
  
"Your sister or not," Serenity said coldly, "she deserved to be punished   
for the cruelty she exerted on so many others."  
  
Silica remained quiet for a moment observing the dark expression on   
Serenity's face before she responded, "But for what she had done did   
she deserve death? Does anyone deserve death?"  
  
Serenity responded with rage, "You would dare to ask that question when   
you have murdered my mother?!"  
  
Snafu replied calmly, albeit mournfully, "I have never agreed with my   
sister's actions, but I must obey them. It was not my will to kill your   
mother, but the will of my sister's order."  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked slightly confused by the unexpected manifestation of   
Silica's true nature. "No one can force another to obey anything."  
  
"True, but one can force one's self to obey." Silica looked deep into   
Serenity's eyes as she continued, "It is the strength of a promise that   
binds me to her will. A promise I gave on my mother's deathbed that now   
imprisoned me to this fate. I have only wanted to protect her from the   
harms of this world. I just wanted to see her happy, but soon I realized   
that I have created a monster instead of a loving young sister. For what   
she had become, it is my entire fault. However, I cannot change that now.   
She is dead. I can't make amends for what she did…and for what I have   
done. Nor can I make any payments except a meek apology, which I will not   
give because it would have no cause anyway."  
  
Silica paused for a moment before continuing, "Although if given a choice,   
I would not be doing this, but seeing that I have none, I must carry out   
this promise till the end. So this will be my final act to fulfill that   
promise. I will avenge my sister's death."  
  
The two opponents remained silent for a moment as they eyed each other,   
and as they try to understand the turmoil erupting in their souls.  
  
"So be it," Serenity finally spoke, "we are both seeking vengeance, then   
let this battle be here."  
  
Silica nodded in agreement with her solemn eyes placed on Serenity. "This   
isn't how I expect our encounter to be, you know." She continued with   
concern, "Something is different…a strange feeling, can you feel it, too?"  
  
Returning the solemn gaze, Serenity replied, "I can sense it as well."  
  
Glancing out toward the stream continuously flowing unaware of the red   
liquid that would be spilled on its shore at any moment, Silica said   
thoughtfully, "I believe if we had met in a different place, a different   
time," turning to Serenity she continued, "with untainted pasts…we could   
be friends. You and I…we are not truly enemies are we?"  
  
Serenity did not respond, although her gaze slightly softened.  
  
"Alas, it is too late," Silica said solemnly. "My hands are stained with   
your mother's innocent blood," she observed her pale hands sadly, "and   
not all the rains of heaven can wash it clean."  
  
Suddenly she clenched her hands in a tight fist and whispered bitterly,   
"So let the wheels of fate turn. What shall be, shall be." Her eyes   
suddenly glowed a dull gray light as be attacked Serenity. "For my   
sister," she whispered. "For the course of destiny."  
  
Serenity was taken by surprise at the suddenness of the attack that she   
was barely able to dodge the gray lightning bolt zooming toward her. It   
whizzed by her like the wind, singeing the tips of her hair. Serenity   
glared at Silica with cold eyes, yet the hatred she once gave Snafu could   
not be found in her eyes at the moment. As it was also with Silica. It   
appeared that these two women are fighting because it was destined for   
them to fight, not because they hated each other. As Silica once told a   
young soldier, they all have a role to play in this war. Each person   
must play the part they were given before birth. It was never their   
choice what parts they were to act out, or which sides they were to take.   
It was simply their destiny they must fulfill.  
  
Silica was a greatly skilled fighter as Serenity soon realized. None of   
her attacks were able to hit their targets. Serenity struggled hard to   
defend herself against the incredible strength Silica was displaying.  
  
Nonetheless, deep within her soul Silica knew what the outcome would be.   
"This battle will not be long," she whispered to herself.  
  
Holding her hands above her head, Silica shouted, "Mortal Elements…Besiege!"  
  
A beam of pale yellow light shot from her upheld hands toward Serenity.   
Too fast to be evaded, Serenity jumped away only to have the energy capture   
half of her body. Immediately the energy solidified into a pale yellow   
silicon crystal trapping her right arms and legs within its hard core.   
Bolts of energy zapped through her body as the crystal's power was   
activated. Serenity screamed out in pain.  
  
Quite a distance away, Endymion's eyes snapped open as he heard her painful   
scream. Serenity! he thought. With muscles taut, Endymion struggled   
to stand up. With his unique ability to heal, Endymion had just enough   
time to recover a little of his strength that enabled him to run slowly   
toward Serenity's location.  
  
Feeling her strength quickly seeping out of her, Serenity struggled to   
remain conscious. Eyeing her opponent though a vision that was soon   
becoming hazy, she struggled to raise her free hand toward Silica and   
attempted a final attack. With fair brows knitted deep in concentration,   
Serenity whispered, "Moon Solace…Farewell..."  
  
A bright beam of light emitted from her hand and shot toward Silica.   
Silica stood and watched the attack soaring toward her. She knew she   
could not escape. The beam of energy was too wide and traveled too   
quickly to avoid. Her gray eyes looked at Serenity. She opened her   
mouth and whispered something, but she was too far for Serenity to hear.   
Yet from the movement of her lips, Serenity thought she could read her   
words as "I am free…my promise binds me no more."  
  
In an incredible flash of light, the energy beam exploded into Silica   
sending her into oblivion. Serenity closed her eyes in order to avoid   
being blinded by the light. Beneath her closed lids, a single tear   
escaped.  
  
Endymion reached the river just as the light began to fade away. His   
eyes widened in shock as he saw the crumbled body of Silica lying   
motionless a distance away. He turned to see Serenity with her eyes   
closed, as she stood slumped over the side with half her body encased in  
yellow crystal.  
  
"Serenity!" he called to her, but she did not respond. He ran up to her   
and supported her body with his. Placing his hand on the crystal, he   
demolished the structure with a thin beam of blue energy emitted from his   
hand. Free from the rigid structure, Serenity's unconscious form fell   
toward the ground. His arms grabbed her before she fell completely to   
the hard surface below. Slowly, he gathered her body into his arms as he   
walked away leaving Silica's bloodied form to lie alone on that crimson   
shore.  
  
He turned to her pale face resting on his shoulder and whispered, "You   
always fight alone, Serenity." A tear slipped from his eye and fell onto   
her closed lid as it made its way down her soft face, giving the illusion   
that it was her tear as well. "Why won't you let me fight with you?" he   
asked her.  
  
  
  
Translucent ashen-white shadows stepped out from within the darkness of her   
mind to haunt her. The thin fingers of guilt choked her as well as the   
pains of grief. "No, go away!" she cried out to the invisible shadows   
surrounding her.  
  
Screams of anguish and words of accusation reached her ears. With eyes   
squinted shut and hands covering her ears, Faith desperately attempted to   
block out the cries of those restless souls she has betrayed. However, the   
howling voices were created from the depths of her tumultuous mind that   
escape from them was impossible.  
  
"No!" her screams rang throughout the emptiness of the forest, "Leave me   
alone! Just leave me alone! Please…," tears drifted down her pale face,   
"please…just leave me in peace."  
  
But her cries went unnoticed by the phantoms of her conscience's creation.   
Their unearthly cries and moans of sorrow plagued her since the day she   
knowingly led Endymion into Snafu's trap. Her guilt would not leave her   
mind no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it was not her   
fault. In truth, she did not want to betray them. She had no intentions   
of ever betraying them, but...  
  
Stinging tears continually flow down her cheeks, as her soul was haunted   
by the invisible ghosts that exist due to her guilt. "Please," her plea   
echoed into the lonely dark forest, "I didn't want to do it! They forced me   
to. I didn't want to betray my friends but…," Faith dropped to her knees   
and cried out to the heavens…alone…trapped within her dark conscience,   
"Have mercy on me. I did it to protect my dear father. Please   
understand…please…"  
  
She dropped onto her hands in grief, mentally exhausted from the turmoil   
that raged within her guilty conscience. Pity was something the stolid   
forest could not give her. The cold evening wind could only wail in its   
usual haunting voice as it cried for her. But all that it could truly   
bestowed on her was greater loneliness and sorrow.  
  
This was the suffering a kind heart must endure when it played the role   
of a villain. Her name now marred by her treacherous action, her   
friendships destroyed by the mask of her betrayal, and her soul torn   
between her guilt and her love for her father.  
  
What was there left for her to do? She could not continue on in this state.   
She could not endure the guilt every minute of the hour. The manifestation   
of her ghosts became more realistic with each passing moment. She must   
come to term with herself or else die doing so.  
  
Faith grabbed onto the rough trunk of a nearby tree and pulled herself up.   
Standing on shaky legs, she staggered toward Snafu's mansion with a soul on   
the brink of self-destruction and a mind on the edge of insanity. There   
was only one thing she could do now to free herself of this guilt.   
Clenching her hands with fierce determination, Faith walked into the   
darkness of twilight to seek one soul she knew she must gain forgiveness   
from if she was to survive this nightmare.  
  
  
  
A soft groan was uttered from her pale lips as Serenity felt a strange   
power course through her body. It was warm and soothing unlike the   
electric shock she received before from Silica. Slowly, her eyes opened   
to capture a picture that she did not expect to see.  
  
He was sitting beside her with eyes closed, deep in concentration. A   
strange pale blue aura surrounded him as his energy coursed through his   
hands into hers, of which he held tightly. His powers seeped into her   
body healing the wounds that were caused by the recent battle. Her eyes   
softened to a light blue as she watched him struggle to maintain the high   
power level in order to heal her. Beads of perspiration covered his   
tightly knitted brows while his lips were set in a determined line.  
  
She glanced down at her wounded arm and watched with alarming surprise as   
the deep cut slowly sealed itself and disappear. Such power! she   
thought in awe. Her pale eyes fell upon his face again. She noticed that   
it has become a greater endeavor for him to maintain this healing process.   
She frowned with concern. I cannot let you do this, Serenity thought.   
Reaching up with her free hand, she grabbed his wrist and yanked her other   
hand away from his grip.  
  
Feeling the connection lost, Endymion's eyes snapped open in surprise to   
see two skies watching him intently with disapproval clearly written in   
them. "What are you doing?" he asked her slightly irritated.  
  
"I should be asking you that," she responded coldly.  
  
"Look," he said, "you have not fully recovered. I need a bit more time to   
heal you."  
  
"That won't be necessary," she replied in a calm tone. "I can heal myself."  
She struggled to get up but found that her strength has not fully recovered   
yet. She grabbed onto the trunk of a nearby tree to support herself. Her   
vision began to blur but she refused to give into her weakness.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn?" he yelled at her. "I can heal you."  
  
"No," she said softly, "no one can truly heal my wounds." She turned   
her face away as she felt tears threatening to reveal itself in her eyes.   
With greater difficulty, she pushed them back into the depths of her soul.   
Behind her, she could hear him sigh in exhaustion and sorrow.  
  
"Can you travel?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
"Yes," came the reply, "but you can't."  
  
"I am fine," she said in annoyance. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Silence momentarily fell between them. But soon her voice reached his   
ears, "Your friends are safe."  
  
"What?" he asked her in surprise.  
  
"Haruka had managed to free them a week ago," she replied, intentionally   
leaving her involvement out.  
  
"So where are they now?"  
  
"I don't know," Serenity replied in an emotionless tone. "I thought you   
might know."  
  
"And why would you think that?" he asked slightly amused, "I wasn't   
exactly with them you know."  
  
Serenity frowned at him in annoyance. "I had assumed that you'd be smart   
enough to arrange an emergency meeting place in case an event such as this   
might occur."  
  
Endymion gave her a boyish grin as he replied in a playfully heroic voice,   
"I see you have such confidence in me, m'lady. I am deeply honored." He   
gave her a deep bow.  
  
Serenity huffed in irritation, although a smile faintly reached her lips.   
Endymion's sharp observation quickly picked that up. This brought an even   
greater grin to his handsome face.  
  
"Yes," he continued in a more serious tone, "we do have another place. It   
is located at the West Post."  
  
"Then it is best you go there," Serenity said, her tone failed her by   
conveying the deep sorrow within.  
  
With an arched eyebrow, Endymion asked in confusion, "What do you mean by   
that?" then quickly added more as a statement than a question, "You are   
coming with me."  
  
Serenity turned around to look up grievously at the moon that was rising   
to the heavens. "No," she replied softly, "not this time.  
  
To her surprise, she felt a strong hand grab her arms and swung her around   
to face its owner. She glanced away from his beautiful eyes, refusing to   
meet a gaze she knew she could not withstand to see.  
  
"Tell me," he demanded, "where are you intending to go? What are you   
planning to do in the weak state you are in?"  
  
She did not respond.  
  
He shook her slightly to awaken her from the pitiful state she now fell   
into, "Tell me, Serenity! I swear, I will not let you go from this spot   
if you do not tell me what is going on in your mind."  
  
Serenity gazed into his eyes sadly and whispered, "Let me go."  
  
"I will not. Not until I know what is going on," Endymion continued in a   
softer voice, "Please, Serenity. Tell me what is bothering you? I have   
noticed since the beginning. In your eyes, there is always a hidden sorrow   
in your eyes." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I have not   
wanted to asked you this, but…I sense that I must know now. What…what   
happened to you back on the moon? Is there someone…someone waiting for you   
there?"  
  
Tears rose into her dark blue eyes as the memories flooded her mind once   
again. She broke away from his grip and turned to face the moon. For a   
moment, he feared he had angered her. He feared she would not answer him,  
but her soft voice reaching his ears soon ceased his anxieties.  
  
"There *is* someone waiting on the moon for me," she replied in an   
emotionless tone and he felt his heart lurched in fear of what she may say   
next. "I have vowed to return to face him one day...to avenge the murder   
of my parents, slain by his fowl hands."  
  
Endymion could feel the pain of her loss as if he was linked to her soul   
somehow. Such intensities of grief and anger flowed into him by the   
coldness of her voice.  
  
She continued, "I have witnessed their gruesome murder with my own eyes,   
but I was too much of a coward to defend them. I simply hid and watched it   
all." Clenching her fists tight by her side she said in a deadly tone,   
all the hatred and anger returning to her, "But I will hide no more. I   
have promised to avenge my parents death and, by god, I will carry out that   
promise till the very end."  
  
Turning to him, her eyes blazing with icy flames, she said, "I have paid   
my debt to you and your friends for freeing me from Snafu. And that is   
all I shall do. I have my own mission to fulfill, as you have yours. It   
is best, Endymion, that we take our leavings now."  
  
Endymion opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him by placing   
a slender finger on his lips. Gazing deeply into his eyes she whispered in   
a saddened tone, "Do not say anything. I know full well what lies in your   
good heart. Now I want you to know what is in mine."  
  
Tears slowly appeared in her eyes as she spoke, "For most of my life, all I   
have known is betrayal and deception. I have seen only insincerity and   
greed. These days I've spent with you and your friends have opened my eyes   
to things I thought I would never live to witness. You have something great   
in your kingdom, Endymion. Treasure it and protect it with all your   
strength. Never let it slip through your grasp or else you will live to   
regret it."  
  
She turned and began to stroll away.  
  
"Wait!" his voice stopped her in mid-stride. "You have not told me what is   
in your heart."  
  
She remained silent for a moment before replying in a whisper as soft as   
the night wind, "There is nothing to tell. That story has ended before it   
begun."  
  
Before he could respond, however, a sudden blinding ivory-colored light   
erupted from her being. He shielded his eyes with his hands as he   
screamed for her, "Serenity!"  
  
The hand of a minute passed before the light died down to allow him to   
look. Where she stood only a moment before lay a crimson red flower.   
The warm breeze ruffled its silky petals. He went over and picked up the   
rose as his eyes glanced up toward the sky. He noticed a streak of pale   
light shining in the heavens as its creator traveled toward her   
destination, the moon.  
  
"Serenity," the name escaped his lips, "you are right, I did have   
something great in my kingdom, but I have failed to treasure it. Now   
I have lost it…I have lost you." And regret was not the only pain he   
felt.  
  
Take care of Hotaru for me, she thought to him as she flew toward   
her home. Goodbye Endymion, her heart cried, It is best to   
protect your heart from mine.  
  
Gazing with renewed determination at the streak of light vastly   
disappearing into the dark fabric of the night sky, he whispered to her,   
"Do not believe this is a goodbye, Serenity. For it is simply a farewell."  
  
=========================================================================  
  
[Yikes! Serenity left Endymion behind?! What is the author trying to do  
here? Has she gone bonkers? ^_~ You'll see...  
  
What was going on in Serenity's mine when she said that last line? And what  
did Endymion mean by his last line? Ooohhhh! Wish I could read minds ^_~;  
  
Next Chapter 14! "Secret Memoirs" ]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	14. Secret Memoirs

Hello! This chapter will reveal a great surprise to you all.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL!!!! ^_^ me and tell me what you think of this story or chapter.  
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 14: Secret Memoirs  
  
  
  
The beautiful light has long since disappeared from the cloak of the night   
sky, but the burning memory of her still breathed in his soul. He stood   
gazing at the pale celestial body shining forlornly in the great expanse   
of space like a sunflower facing the warmth of the sun. Yet unlike the   
sun, the moon provided him no warmth, only greater longing and despair.   
An empty sigh escaped from him to be lost in the silence of night.  
  
Sadly, he turned from the heavenly sphere and began to journey toward the   
Western horizon…alone. Throughout those times he spent with her, he   
always hoped that one day she would overcome her cold heart and love him   
as he loved her. But with her departing words, he realized that perhaps   
the strength of hatred was too great for love to overcome.  
  
An empty sigh rose in his throat but he withheld it. There was no use   
grieving for her now. She knew what was in his heart, but she chose to   
take a different path than what he provided her. It was her decision and   
there was nothing he could do. Their destinies were shaped by the choices   
they made on the way…and she has made hers. Looking toward the thin line   
that would mark the boundary of dawn in five hours, Endymion pushed her   
image to the back of his mind. Time would cause the memories to fade, but   
it could never remove her from his heart.  
  
With eyes darkening in color, Endymion strolled on to the destiny he had   
chosen long ago. It was foolish of him to ever think that he could escape   
the path Destiny had selected for him on that willful night twelve years   
ago.  
  
It was a night much like this one, where the moon was at its peak in   
brilliance, the sky a velvet cloak of a royal prince, and the wind a soft   
whisper of warmth, but on such nights the soul could not be fooled by the   
gentleness of dark nature. With the moon, there was the loneliness; the   
sky has its shadows, and the wind always carried a certain bitter chill in   
its warmth.  
  
He had been trying to avoid this encounter for some time, but now he   
realized his fate was inescapable. He was only heading closer toward it   
by running away from it. His eyes darkened further as the memories   
flooded him.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Why father?!" a voice erupted from the old library. "Why did you choose   
him over me?"  
  
A young boy of ten stood listening intently to the disturbing conversation   
held within those thick oak doors. The dark shadows hid his intent blue   
eyes that were filled with grief.  
  
"I am the oldest one," the raging voice protested, "I should be the crown   
ruler of Earth. It is my destiny to be King."  
  
"You are wrong Darius," an older voice replied. "Being older does not mean   
you are automatically entitled to be King."  
  
"Yes it does father!" Darius retorted, "That is how all Kings are   
selected. You were the eldest that's why you are now King."  
  
"That was the decision of the previous Kings," his father replied, "but I   
intend to change that."  
  
"Why?" his son hissed. "Why are you denying me my rightful place to the   
throne?"  
  
"I know you too well, Darius," his father said in a grave voice. "Your   
heart does not suit one who would make a good ruler. It is for the better   
of the kingdom that I have made this decision."  
  
"How could you father?" Darius said his voice almost in tears, "How could   
you do this to your own son?"  
  
"Please understand Darius," his father tried to explain, his voice   
conveying all the grief he felt in having to make this decision, "but   
your actions have proven to me that you only think for the better of your   
own heart and not for the Kingdom of Earth and its people."  
  
"If it was about the Silence Kingdom, then it was not my fault," Darius   
tried to explain, "I-"  
  
The young child suddenly heard a loud bang as a fist slammed onto the hard   
surface of the mahogany table, causing him to jump back in shock. "What   
is happening?" he whispered. "Why is father and Darius arguing?"  
  
"Do not try to deny what was entirely your doing, Darius!" his father   
yelled, anger evident in his voice. "It is your trickery that has now   
caused the coup d'état on Saturn. It has been nearly a year now and the   
war has yet to see an end." (Unknowingly, it would be six more years   
before that bloody war would end; and the conclusion would see the death   
of its rulers and the disappearance of their two-year old princess.)  
  
Darius grumbled at his father's supposed ignorance, "What I did was for   
the better of our Kingdom! Can't you see that father? With all the wealth   
we could gain from Saturn, Earth could soon surpass even the Moon."  
  
"No," his father said in a low grave voice, "all you will gain from greed   
is destruction and pain. It is the happiness of our people that makes our   
kingdom wealthy and strong."  
  
"Happiness does not make our kingdom any more powerful, father!" his son   
retorted. "Only our willful actions get us anywhere. Have you seen a   
jester become a King simply because he was always happy?"  
  
"A jester has a painted face, my son," his father replied in an exhausted   
voice. "What you see is only what he wants you to see. His real soul is   
hidden behind his false smile."  
  
"Father--!"  
  
"Look Darius!" his father interrupted him angrily, "you are blinding   
yourself from seeing what is truly behind your intention. You make up   
moral reasons believing that that is what you are truly carrying out.   
You don't see that behind your reasons what you really want is to gain   
greater prominence in the galaxy for your own fame and not for the   
kingdom."  
  
"How could you father," Darius whispered in a hurt voice, but anger was   
evident as well. "You would call your own son a selfish fool?!"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"You would prevent his happiness from coming true?"  
  
"Look Dar-"  
  
"No father!" Darius yelled, "I have heard enough! I know you conspire with   
my brother so that I would be denied my crown. It is *you* who is   
selfish, not me! You are bend on hurting me…both of you!" Darius turned   
and stormed out of the room. Unaware, he stomped right past a young boy   
hiding silently behind the open door.  
  
About to come out of his hiding place, the boy immediately stopped when he   
heard his father approached the doorway. Remaining silent he listened to   
his father's painful words, "If only you'd understand, Darius," his father   
whispered to himself unsuspecting that another tormented soul was   
listening nearby, "I did this for your benefit. I can see if you were   
allowed to have a taste of what power is, then I would lose you to your   
dark heart. And I do not want that."  
  
Slowly the old king made his way toward his bedroom down the long dark   
hall. Intense blue eyes watched his receding back with great sorrow.   
At the end of the hallway, the young boy saw this tired soul melt into the   
shadows as if it and they were one. It was a strange sight to behold,   
and it felt almost like a premonition of some unknown future.  
  
The child let out an inaudible sigh of grief as he stepped toward the   
large open window yawning before him. The vast velvet sky opened before   
his solemn gaze like a painting suddenly revealed to its creator. The   
magnificent pale moon hovered in the fabric of heaven as if an invisible   
hand held it there.  
  
Stepping closer to the glass structure, he pushed the window open and   
closed his eyes in contentment allowing the warm breeze to sooth his   
soul. The soft ebony locks of his hair waved back and forth in front of   
his closed eyes carelessly. The pale moonlight shifted to reveal a young   
face that held the promise of future greatness.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Father…," Endymion whispered as the memories forced their way through to   
the surface of his mind like the sun peering over the horizon before him.   
"If I had known that night would be the last time I would see you…I would   
have given you a son's valediction. But it was not in my power to know   
what the near future held for me, nor was it in my thoughts to have   
suspected that my dear brother would do such a thing to me…that he would   
betray me for the greed in his heart."  
  
[flashback]  
  
Were they arguing about me? the young boy thought. But why? What   
could I have possibly done to create such turmoil between my father and   
brother? Solemn blue eyes glanced toward the doorway concealed by   
darkness located at the far end of the hall, where his father's figure   
had vanished moments earlier. He continued to gaze with confusion and   
misery at his parents' room.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, father?" he asked, "Did I cause this rift   
between you and Darius?" He remained silent as if expecting an answer   
from someone beyond the shadows, but all he received was the dark silence   
as a reply. "I do not want to be king, father," he whispered forlornly,   
"especially not when it would cause such a painful conflict between you   
and Darius." Sighing again, he murmured, "I have never wanted this.   
Father…why did you chose me?"  
  
With slumped shoulders and a long face, the young boy turned around   
and began to walk toward his bedroom. From within the shadows behind him,   
the silky trimmings of a pale blue dress could be seen caught in the   
light of the moon. The silhouette continued to watch him even after he   
closed the door to his room. A faint light suddenly glowed from the   
necklace around her chest as a golden crystal suddenly activated. In   
her mind, she saw flickers of images that broke her heart and brought   
tears to her misty-blue eyes: one son would have his future taken from   
him by the hand he loved most dear…the other by the darkness he nurtured   
in his heart…the fall of a great kingdom to oppression and revolution…the   
destruction of another kingdom…the grievance of one daughter…and finally,   
the battle between two brothers. So much was revealed to her that she   
fell onto her knees beneath the weight of such foreknowledge, while   
uncontrollable streams of sorrow flowed down her pale cheeks.  
  
Uttered with desperation to cling onto remnants of fading hope, these   
were the words that escaped between her trembling lips, "Lady Fates be   
kind…"  
  
Unexpected, the soft tapping of footsteps caught her attention. She   
looked up in time to see a tall shadow disappear into the bedroom of   
the young boy. Suspicion quickly settled onto her lovely features as   
the strangeness of such an action caught her attention. Suddenly she   
heard a muffled cry before silence settled in. Emerging from within the   
dark chamber, the obscured figure carried the body of the room's occupant   
in its arms. Sneaking silently away as it came, the shadow disappeared   
around a bend in the hall.  
  
Remaining where she was with her body momentarily disabled by shock,   
she slowly reviewed what she had just witnessed. He has been   
kidnapped! her mind was screaming at her, but her body refused to move.   
You must save him, her mind yelled at her again trying desperately   
to awaken her from her immobile state. Your son, her mind said,   
you must save him.  
  
"But which one?" she asked in bewilderment. "They are both my sons."  
  
You must choose, her mind said gravely. You have seen what may be.   
Now you must choose what shall be.  
  
"But the future is not up to me to decide," she cried, "I shall not play   
god here."  
  
No you shan't, her mind said, but you shall be Destiny's messenger,   
a catalyst for the events to come.  
  
With burning tears streaming down her cheeks, she glanced out of the   
window toward the drab landscape below, where a dark figure was retreating   
with its captive toward the forest. With fists clenched tight and a heart   
capped in ice, the Queen of Earth made her decision. Of the two she held   
dear to her heart, she must save one and betray the other. Her decision   
here would decide what the future of her kingdom would be, but most   
importantly, what the fate of her own tortured heart should be.  
  
She pulled the navy-blue cloak around her with its large hood over her   
ebony hair and stole silently into the night behind the mysterious   
shadow.  
  
After almost a half-hour of ducking and sneaking, she finally found   
herself in a small clearance deep within the heart of the ancient forest.   
Watching from behind the rough bark of a red wood, she saw the figure   
placed the body of the young boy onto a slab of rock jutting out from the   
ground at an angle, evidently the child was unconscious from the blow he   
received earlier in the room. Bending over the child, the stranger's face   
got caught in the moonlight, which reflected upon dark-green hair and   
burning sea-green eyes.  
  
She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the cry of shock that   
rose in her throat. She had suspected it would be him, but actually   
seeing him before her brought about such inexplicable astonishment that   
she barely was able to prevent the cry from escaping. While following   
him all this time, she tried to deny what she knew was true, but now all   
the denials in the world could not erase the truth she saw before her   
eyes. The treachery of her eldest son was as clear as day. Standing   
only a short distance away, she saw such a dark look in Darius' eyes as   
he gazed blankly at the unconscious body of his young brother. A flicker   
of emotion rose in his eyes, but a flicker was all it was. As soon as it   
has arisen, the emotion was quickly stomped out.  
  
"I never wanted it to come to this, dear brother," Darius spoke, a hint of   
regret rose in his throat, "but if you were in my position you'd probably   
do the same." He fell silent for a moment before continuing, "It is for   
the better of the kingdom," he lied to himself. Slowly, he turned and   
walked away leaving his brother to whatever fate this cold forest held   
for him.  
  
Once Darius was gone, she stepped out into the pale moonlight. The light   
caught the blue cloaked figure as she walked slowly toward her young son   
lying innocently on the cold rock slab. The heavy hood fell over her face   
shielding it in total darkness.  
  
Holding out a frail hand, she stroked her son's cold cheek lovingly as a   
mother would do. Tears trickled down her face with the knowledge of a   
decision she must carry out tonight. Gathering his small body into her   
arms and wrapping the heavy cloak around him to provide him warmth, she   
could feel the steady beating of his heart against hers. His soft   
breathing comforted her by giving the knowledge that he was still alive   
and well. Closing her eyes in deep concentration, she summoned the power   
of the golden crystal. In an explosion of golden light, mother and child   
disappeared from the forest, leaving not a single trace of their existence   
behind.  
  
In another kingdom separated by the great distance of space, the two   
figures appeared in another shower of light. With her precious bundle   
still in her arms, she walked hastily to the nearest village. Her   
misty-blue eyes gazed out from beneath the dark hood, devoid of emotions   
except infinite grief. Her stride was purposeful and strong. She refused   
to let her sorrow overcome her, not now when her very actions were   
shaping the future that her son would later live in.  
  
She approached the closest dwelling, which was a small log cabin, probably   
occupied by some peasant farmer. Pulling the cloak further down to   
better conceal her face, she made a small rapping on the door.  
  
For a moment no one answered and she feared she chanced upon an empty home,   
but her fear was soon erased as the door slowly opened. A pale yellow   
light of a single lantern peered out from the opening.  
  
"Who is there?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
She looked up to see a kind face with lovely maroon eyes and blue-black   
hair tied up in a neat bundle at the nape of her neck. The woman was   
young, no more than twenty-five from her looks and the sound of her   
voice. Behind her appeared a young man of twenty-six with white hair and   
blue eyes.  
  
They both gazed in shock at the dark cloaked figure standing before them   
late in the night. Their attention quickly fell onto the beautiful face   
of a young boy no more than ten, held protectively in the figure's arms.  
  
"Can we help you?" the husband asked.  
  
He tried to look at the face of the stranger but the shadows and the hood   
hid it from his view. His wife, however, noticed powerful misty-blue eyes   
gazing from beneath the cover of the dark hood, eyes that she would later   
see again shining from the face of the young boy the stranger held in her   
arms.  
  
"Yes," the voice of a woman floated to them, "there is one thing you can   
do to help me."  
  
The couple waited for the stranger to continue. Somehow, deep within   
their soul they knew their very future was changing by this single night   
encounter. They knew a great responsibility would soon be passed onto   
them.  
  
"Please take care of him," the woman continued in a voice choked by   
grief. "I ask humbly that you care and protect him as if he was your own   
son, that is all I ask of you."  
  
"But-," the young man said.  
  
"Please," the figure interrupted, "it is best you do not ask me any   
questions. I know this is strange but it is something you both are   
destined to do. All the answers will come in due time. Only now, take   
him in under your wings and raise him well to become an intelligent and   
kind young man. As payment for my gratefulness, I will give you this."  
  
She opened her palm and in a flash of light, a large bag of money   
appeared. "This will cover all the expenses you'll need to raise him,   
in addition there are extras for you both as well for your kindness."  
  
The couple gazed in surprise at the unnatural power this stranger was   
displaying before them. Obviously, this woman was not a normal peasant   
woman, and with the look of her valuable cloak, it would have been guessed   
that she was not a peasant woman at all.  
  
"No," the wife said softly, "if you want us to care for the boy then   
that we would gladly do, but no payment is necessary."  
  
A warm smile rose beneath the shadows. "Thank you," she whispered to   
them. "I see that you will care for him well. Now my soul is content   
and my heart assured of his well-being."  
  
Handing the boy over to the husband, she gazed briefly at the face of   
her son for the last time. She held out a pale hand and stroked his soft   
cheeks once again. A tear escaped from her eye and trickled down her   
cheek. Her expression was so sad that even the shadows failed to hide   
it. The couple watched with heavy hearts for it was obvious to them that   
this woman loved this child dearly.  
  
"I see that you love him very much," the wife spoke, "then why give   
him to us? Why don't *you* care for him?"  
  
"It is not my fate to rear him," the woman whispered mournfully. "To   
give him life yes, but to care for him, no."  
  
Eyes widened as the couple realized this woman was the boy's mother.  
  
"This is the best thing I can do for him now," she continued. "He will   
not remember anything when he awakens, and I ask that you tell him none   
of this until he chooses to know himself. Once he seeks to know about   
his past, then his memories will return." A brief pause ensued before   
she continued, "However, I do want you to tell him one thing. His name.   
Of anything he should later remember, I want him to know his name most   
of all."  
  
"What is his name," the husband asked gently.  
  
"His name," the woman spoke grievously with her eyes never leaving her   
child's face, "is Endymion."  
  
"Does he not have a last name?"  
  
"His last name is his history. He will remember it when he chooses to   
accept it," with that the woman turned and began to stroll away.  
  
"Wait," the wife cried out, "would you tell us who you are?"  
  
Without looking back, she replied in a forlorn voice, "Only a shadow…I   
am only a wandering shadow," and she disappeared into the darkness of   
the night. From the distance, the couple could see a flash of golden   
light then all returned to darkness once again.  
  
"I wonder who she really was?" the husband whispered.  
  
"I don't know," his wife replied as she gazed at the young boy left in   
their care, "but she was truly a great mother to have made such a   
sacrifice like this despite the pain she must suffer."  
  
"A sacrifice?"  
  
"Yes, Artemis," his wife gazed back toward the dark exterior, "I believe   
it was a sacrifice…for her son. Whatever the reason, I don't think we   
shall ever know."  
  
Going over toward a crib lying by an open fire, the young woman reached   
in and held out a beautiful infant of only two months. Carrying the baby   
gently, she went over to the bed where the young boy was placed. "Look   
Diana," she whispered to the baby, "you have an older brother now."  
  
Upon returning to Earth, she looked back up at the moon where her son   
now slept hidden from the danger of his past, at least for now. Later,   
she knew he would seek to know about his memories, but by that time she   
hoped all danger would have past. The visions she saw of the   
destruction of her kingdom and that of another, she now hoped would   
not come true. Now that she had changed the course of destiny, things   
might turn out differently. But she should not have believed so.   
As her soul had told her, she was only a messenger of Destiny. Her   
actions have lead history to unfold in the correct direction.  
  
She turned her gaze from the moon and looked toward her palace residing   
in the distance. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about her dear   
husband whom she would soon leave behind. But with her guilt and sorrow   
about her actions to both of her sons, she could not continue on.   
Instead, the southern horizon would become her tombstone; and its   
stony cliff along with the cold ocean waves would be her grave.  
  
Closing her eyes, she opened them again only to see herself standing by   
the edge of the southern cliff. Looking down from its extreme height,   
she gazed blankly at the pitiless waves lapping hungrily up at her.   
With eyes shut once again, her hands reached up to enclose around the   
golden crystal hung about her neck. Its powers flared up in a brilliance   
of golden light, engulfing her completely within its warm embrace as   
if to say farewell to a dear friend. When the light disappeared,   
nothing remained of her. Only the empty air occupied the space her   
presence once graced. The cold waves lapped at the cliff's edge   
without a pause to mourn her passing. Even the crystal around her   
neck disappeared. Yet, deep within the heart of that cliff, it crystal   
resided…waiting for the day when the Destined One should return to   
reclaim his past.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Five years would pass before he would come to know of his true history.   
And it would be many years more that he would come to know of his mother's   
death. But it would only be a whisper from the wind. Beyond that he   
would never know of the great tragedy that lay in his mother's dear heart.  
  
Even now Endymion did not know of his last name. The name he went by,   
Sheppard, actually belonged to his adopted parents'. It was not his   
real name. He knew of his father, his brother, and his royal status, but   
his last name was still hidden from him. Since it would appear only   
when he has accepted his fate, this would indicate that he was still   
trying to oppose his destiny.  
  
However, as he traveled on toward the western horizon, he slowly realized   
what he must do. In hoping that he could deny his past and accept   
his adopted life, he was only fooling himself and create greater grief   
to those he owed his life and those he was born to protect. One could   
only run so long from Destiny. Eventually, Endymion came to accept his   
fate. And as the golden disk of dawn unfolded before him, so did his   
last name…Tellurian.  
  
  
  
"We must find a way to save him," Haruka cried out angrily.  
  
"Of course we all want to save him," Rei said with frustration, "but do   
you know where he is being held?"  
  
"Besides," Diana whispered beside the raven hair girl, "it has been over   
three days. I…I don't know if he is still alive." Tears slipped from her   
eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare think that," Haruka said. "He *is* alive damnit! I won't   
tolerate such thinking around here."  
  
"And Serenity," Rei said, "she has not returned either. I fear for her   
well-being also."  
  
The three fell silent. The whistling wind blew around them as they sat   
alone together within a small cave apart from the rest of their clan.  
  
"We will save them," Haruka said determinedly, "somehow, we will bring   
them back."  
  
"There is no need," a low voice spoke from outside the cave.  
  
"What?" Rei said as she shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight   
coming in from the cave's mouth.  
  
"En…Endymion?" Diana said hesitantly, fearing that this was only a trickery   
of some kind.  
  
"Who else do you think it is?" he said with a small laughter.  
  
"Endymion!" his sister screamed. "Oh my goodness! You are here! You are   
alive!" She jumped to her feet and ran to embrace him.  
  
Laughing joyously, he held his sister in his strong arms. "I have   
missed you Diana."  
  
"I missed you so much, dear brother," she whispered into his chest as   
tears soaked his torn shirt.  
  
"Endymion," Haruka whispered in silent happiness.  
  
"We have thought you would never return," Rei said quietly as she wiped   
tears of happiness from her eyes. "I'm so glad you are alright."  
  
He looked up and smiled, but the older women noticed the touch of sorrow   
in his eyes.  
  
"Did something happen Endymion?" Rei asked slightly troubled by his   
sorrowful expression.  
  
"If its about Serenity," Haruka said hastily, "she may still be at the   
Northern Post."  
  
"No," Endymion shook his head depressingly as he let go of his sister,   
who watched him with great concern, "she is gone."  
  
Their eyes widened in surprise, but before any of them could speak a   
word, he explained everything to them, from his imprisonment by Snafu,   
to the battle with Silica, and to Serenity's final farewell.  
  
"But…but why?" a small voice interrupted them.  
  
Endymion turned around and saw Hotaru look at him with tears in her   
eyes. "Why would she leave us?"  
  
"There was something she must do, Hotaru," Endymion said softly as he   
held the child in his arms. "We cannot force her to stay with us when   
her soul must be somewhere else."  
  
"But she could be in serious danger trying to avenge her parents' death   
alone."  
  
"It is what she chose to do," Endymion said. "All we can do is respect   
her decision."  
  
"No Endymion," Haruka yelled at him angrily, "We must help her. She has   
done so much for us, we can't let her go and fight alone."  
  
Endymion remained silent.  
  
"Hey, don't let her go in there!" someone yelled from the outside.  
  
"Catch the traitor!"  
  
They turned in time to see the form of a young girl took a tumble at the   
entryway. Rushing toward her, Endymion found to his surprise that it   
was Faith.  
  
"Endymion?" she whispered in shock.  
  
His eyes narrowed as a cold look surfaced in those blue gems. He stood   
looking down at her with an air of indifference.  
  
"Grab her!" he heard Diana commanded behind him.  
  
"No!" he said with raised hand.  
  
"But Endymion-"  
  
"No." Looking back down at the frightened girl, he asked in a tone that   
made her flinch back with fear, "Why are you here?"  
  
Gathering her legs beneath her, she pleaded, "Endymion please, let me   
explain!"  
  
"There is nothing to explain," he said coldly.  
  
"Please Endymion," she grabbed the lower leg of his pants, "just hear me   
out!"  
  
"Don't listen to her Endymion," Haruka warned. "She'd probably lie just   
like the last time."  
  
"No, I won't," Faith cried out desperately, "not this time."  
  
"Why is it different now?" Rei asked hatefully.  
  
"Be…because," Faith stuttered, "Snafu is dead and my father is now finally   
free."  
  
Her words sparked curiosity in him, with his steely gaze still   
penetrating her pleading one, he spoke, "Explain."  
  
"I have never meant to betray any of you," Faith began as the people   
gathered around her with hate and suspicion clearly written on their   
faces. "My father was a farmer working for Snafu's parents when they   
were alive. He cared for all their farmlands, seeing to the yearly   
growth and harvest. However, when the Lord and Lady caught a lethal   
illness, they left everything to the hands of their eldest daughter, but   
Silica left all the household running and most of her power in the hands   
of her young sister Snafu, but-"  
  
"Wait," Diana interrupted, "are you saying that Major Silica and Lady   
Snafu are sisters?"  
  
"That is exactly right."  
  
"Cut to the chase," Haruka said impatiently.  
  
Looking at them for a moment, Faith continued in a sad voice, "In short,   
Snafu wanted me to be a spy in your camp. She wanted to capture the   
leader of Era so that she could appease the King in order to gain greater   
wealth and power. She had my father imprisoned and threatened to kill him   
if I do not do what I was told and complete my mission." Faith paused as   
tears flowed from her eyes, "I had dodged her for several months in order   
to protect you all from discovery, but when her two workers escaped, she   
grew furious and demanded I complete my mission immediately or my father   
would die."  
  
A long pause ensued, but soon Haruka's voice broke the heavy silence, "Do   
you expect us to believe this?"  
  
"I *ask* that you believe me," Faith looked up with teary eyes. "I pray   
that you would understand. Why did you think I came back?" Turning her   
attention to Endymion she suddenly confessed her heart to him, "I love   
you, Endymion!"  
  
She noticed his eyes widened in surprise, but she continued, "I would   
never willingly betray you. I would rather die than ever think of   
betraying you. But my poor father…what could I have done?"  
  
Endymion gazed at her sympathetically, but he did not respond.  
  
Taking his silence as further hatred, she whispered in a low voice, "I   
knew I could never regain the trust you all bestowed on me once, but I   
could not continue on living without knowing that you have forgiven me."   
Tears streamed down her face. "I only ask for your forgiveness," she   
begged. "Just one word and I am satisfied."  
  
Looking down at her, the hardness in his gaze soon diminished. He could   
not continue hating her. With the look of sincerity and deep regret in   
her eyes, he knew her tale was true…and he also knew her love was true.   
Here was a heart that was willing to love him in return, perhaps she was   
meant for him after all, not Serenity.  
  
The thought of Serenity brought a terrible aching in his heart as well as   
an infinite longing. No, he thought, I do not love her. Serenity   
is the only one I can ever give my heart and soul to. I cannot except her   
love and live a lie.  
  
Bending down, he held Faith's hand in his. A smile never reached his lips,  
but the warmth of friendship did reach his voice. "I forgive you,"   
he said.  
  
"Thank you, Endymion."  
  
Nodding, he let her hand go which made her smile disappear. Looking   
down he asked, "Will you be joining us for dinner?"  
  
Standing up, she shook her head sadly, "No, I have lost my position among   
you as a friend. No matter what, I know I will never be able to regain   
that trust I have lost. So I have decided to return to my home and help   
my father with our farm. Perhaps, with time, I can learn to forgive   
myself as well."  
  
Endymion nodded understandingly along with his comrades. "I undestand.   
My warm wishes to you and your father."  
  
"Thank you," Faith whispered in a small voice. She gave her former   
companions a sad glance before turning and walked away.  
  
  
With everyone safe, the group sat around the fire and chatted merrily as   
the food was passed around. Warm orange light danced on their smiling   
faces, partially erasing the haggard expression that once resided on them.  
  
Sitting on a rocky ledge, slightly above the group, Endymion observed with   
silent eyes the happiness of his friends. Their safety, their reunion,   
their very existence was all owed to Serenity. Haruka later conveyed to   
him how Serenity had helped her free the others.  
  
His solemn gaze shifted to look at the crescent moon hanging in the dark   
sky. "Serenity…" he whispered her name with great longing. The words of   
their last conversation rose to his mind:  
  
'Why must you be so stubborn?' he yelled at her. 'I can heal you.'   
  
'No', she said softly, 'no one can truly heal my wounds.'  
  
"I can," he whispered to the moon, "but you would not let me."  
  
"Thinking about her again, dear brother?" Diana spoke as she reached him.  
  
He did not respond.  
  
"I believe we all have thought about her sometime today," she continued,   
unaffected by his silence. "I have my share. I considered her a dear   
friend, almost like a sister."  
  
Endymion looked down in surprise, but Diana did not notice his gaze.   
Instead, her attention was captured by the bright sliver in the sky.   
She continued, "I knew she never said much to me and her countenance   
was always cold and distant, but looking in her eyes…I knew she cared."  
  
Endymion returned his gaze to the moon.  
  
"Go help her brother," he suddenly heard his sister say. "All she needs   
is someone to free her from the ice that surrounds her heart," Diana   
quietly added, "and I know it is you she has been waiting for."  
  
He looked at her in surprise, but a smile rose to his lips. Looking   
back at the moon, his gaze grew with determination and hope.  
  
========================================================================  
  
[Well...nice little twist to the story isn't it?  
First you thought he was a shepherd...then a rebel...now a Prince?  
  
*pull out the drums* Alright everyone next week the finale to this story  
will finally be unveiled.   
  
Next week Chapter 15...Finale to A Shepherd's Kiss...!!!  
  
But I have to warn you, it will be a long one. ^_^]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


	15. The Closure of All Emotions

Only one word...FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Since this is an incredibly long chapter, I have placed all author's notes  
at the bottom. So I'll see you at the end. ^_^  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Without further ado...Please ENJOY!   
  
============================================================================  
A Shepherd's Kiss   
========================= By Cosmos ==================================  
  
  
Chapter 15: The Closure of All Emotions  
  
  
  
A face gazed out at him with dark sea-green eyes, devoid of compassion.   
His forest-green hair surrounded his narrow face like a black hood, making   
his features looked even colder and inhuman. He stared at his reflection   
as if it were another person challenging him with its hostile glare.  
  
A single dark mark running across his left cheek always caught his attention   
no matter how hard he tried to avoid noticing it. The scar's burning   
reminder fired in the forefront of his mind like a hot branding. Images of   
that dark night rose in his thoughts, although he attempted to push them   
back.  
  
Suddenly, cold sea-green eyes altered into vengeful dark azure spheres that   
glared back at him with unimaginable hatred. Silhouetted by her long silver   
hair, her eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness of night. That image of   
her never could be erased from his mind. That and the vengeance she had   
sworn to take upon him.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he ignored the bitter chill slowly rising from   
within his soul. He glanced out at the dark window and frowned in confusion.  
He sensed that there was something different tonight, a change in the   
wind. Perhaps it was simply his imagination, but a strange foreboding   
feeling constantly tugged restlessly from the depths of his mind unwilling   
to give him peace.  
  
  
  
She could sense her strength leave her as quickly as the ebbing of a great   
tide. Her vision slowly blurred but she strained to remain conscious, at   
east until she reached the moon. Flying at the very edge of Earth's   
atmosphere, she struggled to rush past the massive strength of the giant's   
gravitational pull. If she could only make it some distance into space,   
the gravity of Earth would be much less. Perspiration drifted down her   
face like a small stream. The energy capsule, surrounding her, burned   
brilliantly as it encountered the great friction of the atmosphere.  
  
Her brows knitted in concern as she found it more difficult to maintain   
the maximum energy level of the capsule, which protected her from the   
dangerous elements of space. "I'm not going to die here," she cried   
through clenched teeth. Closing her eyes, she made a final attempt to   
escape the great pull of the gravity and atmosphere that were found   
close to Earth. The energy capsule suddenly radiated blinding white   
light as her energy flow increased dramatically. In a burst of light, she   
pushed pass the natural barrier and found herself floating gently in   
the cold environment of space.  
  
Opening her eyes, she viewed a world dipped in silence and total   
darkness. The vastness of this place took her breath away and   
made her feel more isolated than ever. Unimaginable distance   
separated all the bodies of each living world as nature attempted to   
imprison each group of beings into their own little quarters on their   
planets, but life's heart could never truly be isolated and the mind   
would always find a way to contact another.  
  
The cold silence of space took hold of her heart. Its peace was   
unlike anything she has felt before. It was a kind of tranquility that   
felt welcoming to the disturbed soul, at first, but as time passed by   
the silence felt more like a prison than a sanctuary. The depth of   
utter stillness and complete seclusion was something that brought   
fear to her. All around she looked was only darkness and vast   
distances of emptiness. Looking down at her feet, she saw only   
the abyss of deep space. Nothing was supporting her, no ground,   
no footing, no one, nothing.  
  
Emptiness…  
  
Silence…  
  
Coldness…  
  
Isolation...  
  
It suddenly dawned on her that what she was now witnessing was   
in fact a reflection of her soul. The void of this cold environment   
was merely a physical representation of what she felt deep inside.   
It was almost as if she did not travel to space, but simply to her   
heart. This sudden realization and recognition created great fear in   
her. It was always a frightful thing to encounter one's own soul,   
especially when one actually saw it personated in the harsh   
environment surrounding one.  
  
"No," she gasped aloud, the sound of her voice dissipated before   
her lips like a frosty breath, "I can't stand this anymore," her voice   
heightened in fear, "I don't want to see this anymore!" The dark void   
seemed to shrink and surround her as she stared wildly around,   
"No! I must escape! I must get out of here before I loose my mind!   
I can't…I can't live this way!"  
  
Screaming in fear, Serenity used up her remaining resource of energy   
and streaked through space in a wild dash for the safety of the Moon.   
Landing safely on the dully-illuminated ground of her home, she immediately   
collapsed in exhaustion. Her eyes barely remained open as she gazed at   
the Earth hanging delicately in the velvet sky. Her vision gradually   
blurred until she could see nothing more but a mere sphere of light against   
a dark background. Determined to remain conscious, she struggled to sit   
up but realized with fear that she was too weak to do so. No, she   
thought wearily, I have…have overestimated my strength. With that last   
disturbing thought in mind, she lost out to the great tides of the deep   
subconscious.  
  
Several hours passed before a beam of pale blue light fell close by her.   
A tall silhouette emerged from the fading light and stood solemnly over   
her unconscious form. Gazing at her with saddened eyes, the shadow stooped   
down and gathered her into its arms. The unseen figure, with her held   
protectively in strong arms, faded into the cloak of darkness like the   
dissipation of a wave into the still surface of a lake.  
  
  
  
"So what's the report on Earth?" a cold voice commanded.  
  
"Well, your majesty," a young soldier clad in dark green uniforms began,   
"the rebels are making a vast come back on Earth."  
  
"I see," he said calmly, "I thought the M Officers have managed to capture   
all Era soldiers? So how could this be happening?"  
  
"Well…uh…," the soldier hesitated as the phrase was more of a threatening   
statement than a question. "The…the prisoners managed to escape somehow,   
your majesty."  
  
"Really?" his sea-green eyes flashed dangerously, "How?"  
  
"We…we aren't sure," the young soldier stuttered, "but they somehow managed   
to break through the Ternate Crystonium wall without alerting the   
surrounding guards."  
  
"What about their leader? Has he managed to escape from Snafu as well?"  
  
"Ye…yes sir, " soldier choked out the response. "We just received a   
message less than a day ago that someone attacked Lady Snafu's mansion…and   
killed her."  
  
Darius' eyes widened at this news. Who could be strong enough to   
defeat her? he thought in shock, but quickly regained his solid   
composure he continued.  
  
"Incompetent fools," he remarked in a low deadly tone. "Tell the M   
Officers I want to see them immediately."  
  
"Yes, King Darius," the soldier bowed humbly and retreated quickly from   
the throne room to deliver his message.  
  
He sat in brooding silence as his mind raced through the information just   
conveyed to him from his soldier. It appears that I have greatly   
underestimated by opponents. Whomever is leading these rag-of-a-soldier   
appears to be doing a fine job if he succeeded in defeating my army.   
His fist clenched tight as his eyes glowed an eerie turquoise, I cannot   
be defeated by those damn rebels! Of anything, Kingdom Earth is one that   
I will not lose!  
  
  
  
The moon traveled silently across the velvet sky as the night aged.   
Its pale light shifted in position to illuminate a small wooden bed   
whereupon occupied by a slender figure tucked beneath a pale-blue   
hand-woven blanket. The figure remained motionless, trapped beneath the   
suffocating waves of unconsciousness and sorrow.  
  
The magical light of the moon revealed an ashen colored mist seeping   
through the small window to gather by the bedside of the figure, whose   
face was hidden in darkness. Astonishingly, the mist began to take shape,   
warping and molding itself into the form of a beautiful woman around her   
early forties. With blanched eyes, whose colored pupils have long since   
faded, the ghostly figure gazed warmly at the young woman lying unconscious  
in bed. She held out a translucent hand and stroked the silver hair pooled   
around the white pillow with great affection.  
  
"Serenity…," the spirit whispered her name with a voice that could very   
well be mistaken for the wind. "My dear Serenity," she called her name   
again, "what has happened to you?" A transparent tear drifted slowly from   
her misty face to fade into the dark air around her.  
  
She could sense the dark energy radiating from Serenity indicating that   
her heart was not the same. "Dearest daughter," the old Queen murmured,   
"what have you gone through to change your innocent heart into one so   
dark?" Closing her eyes in grievance, the ghost whispered, "All this time,   
I have hoped to protect you from the amoral of this world but I fear   
I have done you great injustice. By trying to hide all the evil from your   
tender heart, I have weakened it…made it even more vulnerable to the   
slightest infliction of pain. You have suffered so much, my Serenity   
that I could see. I only wished I could be here for you in flesh and   
bones and not as a mere wind in the night." Opening her eyes, she caressed   
her daughter's pale cheek with a translucent hand, "Forgive me," she   
whispered in a broken voice. "I have failed you as a mother. I was unable   
to help you when you needed me most. I couldn't protect you when you   
needed protection; I couldn't comfort you when you needed love. Forgive   
me."  
  
Slowly, the figure on the bed began to stir. "Mother…," the one word   
escaped from her pale lips.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened quietly and a young man stepped   
inside. Shutting the door behind him, the young man walked slowly toward   
the bed and sat on a chair close to the Serenity's face.  
  
The old Queen watched closely with curiosity shining brightly on her   
ghostly face. "Who are you?" she asked the gentleman but he did not   
respond. She did not expect him to reply since she knew that he could not   
hear her.  
  
She watched him reach out a strong hand and brushed a strand of silver hair   
gently away from her daughter's face. The simple gesture was enough to   
tell the old Queen what was burning in this man's heart. "You love her   
don't you?" she asked. "But then, why such a mournful look on your face?"  
  
She watched a single tear slip from his magnificent blue eye as he   
continued to gaze at Serenity's sleeping face. He reached out to hold her   
hand in a tight grasp as if fearing she might fade away at any moment. He   
buried his face in the cover by her side as he cried silently pouring all   
his pain and loneliness into the white sheets, unaware that a ghostly   
figure watched his every action and felt all his pain.  
  
"I have once witnessed another young man who loved her," the old Queen   
recalled, "but I have never seen such a love as this." Floating closer to   
the crying figure, the Queen placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt   
to comfort him, although it was a futile gesture since he could neither see   
nor feel her. Glancing down at his ebony hair, she asked in bewilderment,   
"Why do you cry with such grief? She is there, is she not? She is still   
alive. Then why suffer so, young heart?"  
  
He did not respond. She looked at him in confusion then to her daughter.   
Instantly, she noticed the dark shadow that seemed to hide her daughter's   
lovely face. Now she understood fully this young man's pain. "Her   
changed heart has brought this pain unto you hasn't it?" the Queen   
whispered sorrowfully as her gaze remained on Serenity's face. "She   
was not like this, you know. She was not like this…"  
  
"Serenity," the young man's muffled voice rose to her ears. The Queen   
returned her attention to the handsome gentleman. "Why won't you let me   
help you?" Endymion's painful gaze fell upon her face, "Why must you   
always push me away? I love you Serenity," he whispered although he knew   
she could not hear him, "with all my heart. Can't you see that? Will you   
never…will you never…" He left the sentence unfinished.  
  
The old Queen watched with great sympathy for this kind young man. "It is   
hard for a wounded heart to heal," she whispered to him, "and it is harder   
still for one whom was betrayed to learn to love again." Floating over   
toward her daughter, she placed her hand on both of theirs, "Do not worry,   
young heart," she said, "your love for her is strong, I can sense it.   
Give her time to heal the wounds of her heart. Be patient and let her   
learn to see pass the hatred that has enveloped her soul." She turned to   
look at her daughter, "This was never what I have hoped your future to be.   
I have so wanted to guide you to what is pure and true, but Lady Fate has   
severed my thread and left me only with my woes," a ghostly sigh escaped   
from her, then she continued, "You cannot continue in this way, dearest   
Serenity. If only I were flesh and not a mere apparition in the night, I   
could hold you in my arms and allow my tears to wash your pains away."  
  
Outside, the opposing light of dawn began to color the distant horizon.   
The old Queen looked up in sorrow for she knew her time was drawing to an   
end. "Brilliant Aurora," she wailed, "when has thou become my enemy?"   
Glancing at her daughter for the final time, she whispered,   
"Serenity…always remember that the world is not all darkness. There will   
forever be a few who carries the light in their heart that will shine   
through the gloom, but you must seek that light to find it." The ghostly   
figure began to melt away like the dissipation of a mist. Her form   
wavered into nothingness as she last whispered, "It is closer than you   
think."  
  
Serenity began to stir and a small painful groan escaped from her.   
Endymion immediately snapped up to look at her face with concern.   
"Serenity?" he whispered.  
  
"Mother…," she murmured, "Mother don't go!" Suddenly she jerked up into a   
sitting position in bed as she called out her mother's name. Her eyes   
searched wildly around her in hope to see her mother before her, but she   
saw nothing. "Mother," she whispered inaudibly as a tear escaped from   
her. Strange, she thought, I thought I felt her presence. I   
thought I heard her voice…but…but it can't be… Giving a tired sigh, she   
thought, Must have been a dream.  
  
"Serenity?" a husky voice drew her attention toward her bedside.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she soon realized she was lying in bed with   
a familiar figure by her side. "Endymion?" she gasped, "But how? Where am   
I? Why are you here?"  
  
"Slow down and give me time to answer," he replied in an amused tone.  
  
"Never mind," she mumbled, "I have to go." She began to get off the bed   
when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and held her down. "What?" she   
cried out astonished, "Let me go Endymion."  
  
"No," he said in a low determined voice, "I've made that mistake before   
but I will not make it again. You are too weak to be going anywhere."  
  
"I am of my own judgement," she argued in a cold voice, "I do not need you   
telling me what to do. Now I warn you let me go."  
  
"No," he said determinedly  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed to irritation. "Do not   
underestimate me, Endymion. I am not one you would want to anger."  
  
"Why not?" he said cockily, "You are like every other soldier out there.   
Hot-tempered and foolish."  
  
"Why you…you…," she was too angered to reply. Instead, her free hand   
replied for her as it punched him in the stomach.  
  
Her attack came unexpected and he immediately released her hand in pain.   
"Alright Serenity," he said in determination, "if a fight is what you want,   
then a fight is what you'll get."  
  
Before she made it to the door, he grabbed her from behind and threw her   
back. She fell heavily onto the bed. Serenity glared at him beneath thick  
lashes. Her gaze was cold and fierce, but it did not deter him in the   
least.  
  
"You will not be able to hold me that easily, shepherd!" She raised her   
hand and, before he realized what she was about to do, blasted the window   
open and jumped out.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled in frustration, "that girl is fast." He dived through   
the blasted opening after her.  
  
He saw her figure quickly running toward the thickets of the forest in an   
attempt to escape. With long strides and incredible stamina, he soon   
caught up with her. He pounced on her like a cat, causing them both to   
tumble to the ground. She immediately rolled away from him and stood up   
in a defensive position. Her face was cold and dangerous as she glared at   
him some distance away.  
  
"You are a stubborn idiot!" she yelled at him with infuriation. "Don't   
you know when to give up? I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"No!" he replied, "I am not letting you go get yourself killed. You have   
not fully recovered yet. If it weren't for me, you would still be lying   
unconscious somewhere in the woods."  
  
She remained silent. Although her gaze has not changed, her position   
softened. "You are the greatest fool I have ever met," she said in a low   
voice, although amusement could be found in her tone.  
  
"Very much like you," he replied.  
  
But soon the amusement was gone from her eyes as the coldness returned.   
"I told you back on Earth that I have a mission to fulfill and no one, not   
even you, is going to stop me." She held out her hand as a beam of light   
shot out from her upheld palm. The thin beam solidified into a silver   
sword with a solid silver handle on the other end. A thin gold wire   
snaked delicately around the blade of the sword creating a peculiar design   
much like a vine crawling along the trunk of a tree. Her hand wrapped   
around the hilt in a tight grip as she pointed the tip of the mystical   
weapon in his direction.  
  
He looked at her with a calm composure. Her obvious threat was taken   
lightly on his side for he knew she would never harm him. From the look   
in her eyes, he knew that for certain. Diana was right, he thought,   
Her eyes revealed everything.  
  
Serenity noticed his calm appearance. He made no move to prepare himself   
for an attack. She frowned in confusion. What is he thinking? she   
thought, Does he believe that I am only feigning this?  
  
"Just let me be on my way, Endymion," she spoke coldly, "and I will not   
harm you."  
  
"Who said you can harm me?" Endymion asked in amusement, then added beneath   
his breath, "or intend to harm me?"  
  
"What?" she said, "Do you think my skills are inferior to yours? That my   
powers are weaker? I told you once Endymion, never underestimate me."  
  
"I never underestimate my opponents," he replied in a low voice, "but I   
understand their every move."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "Next lesson of the day," she said in an   
icy tone, "Never challenge me." She swiped her sword across the air in   
front of her and a beam of energy was released from the blade. The energy   
flew toward Endymion at an incredible speed. To her surprise, he made no   
move to dodge her attack. He remained rooted to the ground with his gaze   
never leaving her face. Whoosh, the energy blade flew pass him barely a   
centimeter from his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried out in frustration. "Why aren't you   
fighting?"  
  
"I am," Endymion replied calmly, "and I figured this is the best way to   
fight you."  
  
She stalked up to him in a menacing manner with her sword held out in front   
of her. Soon, the tip of the silver blade was pointed directly at his   
face, but he made no move to avoid its deadly glare. He noticed her   
frustration and the turmoil raging in her eyes. He knew she was determined   
to complete her task and will strike down any obstacle in her way, but he   
was something she did not expect. She was unsure as to how to deal with   
this particular obstacle. There was one simple solution, which lay in her   
hand, but her heart refused to allow her to carry it out.  
  
She suddenly swung the sword out then back at him again as if to strike him   
down for the final time. For a moment, fear rose in him as he watched her   
actions and the darkness of her eyes. Perhaps, he did underestimate her,   
or overestimated the kindness of her heart. As the blade flew quickly   
toward his face he thought his fear would soon be proven true. However,   
the incoming blade suddenly vanished in a thin puff of gray mist close to   
his face, and a pale hand appeared through the mist, instead, to slap him   
hard across the face.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were raging with fury, but   
she made no further assaults against him. Instead, she turned and strolled   
slowly toward the stump of a tree and sat down with arms crossed in anger   
across her chest.  
  
"It appeared that someone can defeat you," he said in a low voice.  
  
She glared up at him, "What do you want from me, shepherd?"  
  
He did not respond. Perhaps your love, he wanted to say but remain   
silent instead. For a moment, they said nothing toward each other, simply   
stare and glare. Nonetheless, he soon spoke up, "I will not hold you back   
from what it is you are so determined to do, but I will not let you make a   
suicidal attempt in trying to complete this mission of yours in such a   
pitiful condition."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "Come," he motioned toward the small   
hut, "I'll make us some breakfast," then he added with humor, "you look   
like you need it."  
  
She stood up but before making any movement toward the house, she said   
softly, "Why do you care for my well-being after what I have done to you?   
I mean my actions border incivility."  
  
He turned to her with solemn eyes. Taking a hand, he gently stroked her   
soft cheek and watched as her eyes widened in surprise again. "I thought   
you knew," he replied in a gentle whisper. He quickly turned and stepped   
inside, leaving her to watch the entryway in astonishment.  
  
"I thought I did too," she whispered as she raised a hand to her cold   
heart. "I thought I had finally figured out what it is that I must do…but   
now…I am not so sure."  
  
  
  
"How dare you allow the prisoners to escape!" He raged.  
  
The M Officers remained silent as they watched their King stew in his seat.  
  
"I want you to search them all out again," Darius commanded, "and recapture   
them all. This time make sure they do not escape again!"  
  
"But King Darius," Michiru spoke up, "the rebel camps are irrelevant to our   
success in this war."  
  
"What we need is to find the power source buried within Crystal's Child   
Mountain," Makoto said.  
  
"What we need," King Darius said in a deadly tone, "is to obey a king's   
command. Do I need to make myself any clearer?"  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to retaliate, but Minako stopped her. "We   
understand, your majesty, "she said with a low bow. "We will capture the   
rebel camp as you ordered."  
  
She gently pushed her companions out the door and shut it behind them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Makoto shouted at her.  
  
"Shush, Makoto, " Minako warned. "It would be useless to fight against   
him now, not like this. We must think this through carefully. You should   
remember, Darius is King of Earth nonetheless."  
  
"Minako is right," Michiru said thoughtfully, "we must make our moves   
carefully, or everything will backfire on us, especially when he has gained   
greater power with this new conquest of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
  
  
The setting sun glowed brilliantly between the tree trunks in the distant   
horizon. She let out a lonely sigh that froze before her lips in the   
chilled night air. Wearing only the torn Green soldier's uniform, Serenity   
could feel the icy wind seeped into her clothing and raked its cold nails   
across her skin. It would be an extremely cold night tonight. Isn't it   
coincidental that this particular night should be so harsh and poignant?   
she thought in bitter amusement. Taking a deep breath, she filled her   
lungs with the chilly night air. It flowed through her chest like a winter   
wind; its coldness seeped into her body and embraced her sequestered soul.  
  
Within the warm hut, she could hear the voices of her dear companions. Not   
a few hours before, Luna and Artemis returned home from a neighboring   
village where they went to sell their fall's harvest to the local market.   
During the commotion early morning, Serenity felled to notice that the hut   
belonged to them. Thus, it was indeed a delightful surprise to Serenity   
to have realized that she was staying at their home. Yet, the surprise   
did not end there. Within the next two hours, their relation with Endymion   
was revealed. It was a shocking revelation to have discovered that   
Endymion was their adopted son.  
  
She stood in the darkness, alone and silent. Her mind went through all   
that was revealed to her about Endymion. If he is not a shepherd's   
son, she contemplated, then whose son is he? She had asked him that   
initially but he refused to answer and so did Luna and Artemis. Why the   
secrecy? she wondered, What is your past Endymion? What is your real   
identity? An amused smile appeared on her lips, Hmmm, she thought,   
so you have a lot of mysteries and secrets on your side as well.   
Something we both have in common.  
  
The last rays of the setting sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the   
hood of night covered the land in semi-darkness. A dull luminescence   
filled the sky and surrounding air. The reflective surface of the moon   
prohibited the night from completely taking over.  
  
"Tonight would be perfect," she whispered in a tone that matched the cold   
environment around her.  
  
"Perfect for what?" a husky voice asked.  
  
She did not turn to face him. With a mere glance of her eyes, she   
responded icily, "Perfect for an ambush." Before he could respond, she   
turned and went inside.  
  
He watched her with mournful eyes. "Why is it that I could never   
understand you, Serenity?" he asked the empty air. "Has your heart been   
completely taken over by your hatred?" Giving an inaudible sigh, he thought,  
Is it Fates' design for me to pursue you for the rest of my life?  
  
"Artemis," Serenity suddenly asked during dinner, "do you have an old   
shepherd's outfit you're not using?"  
  
"Yes," Artemis replied bewildered by such a question, "but why do you ask?"  
  
"Could you lend it to me?"  
  
"What do you need it for, Serenity?" Luna interposed.  
  
"It is best you remain ignorant of my purpose, Luna," Serenity replied   
solemnly. She could sense Endymion's silent inquiring eyes on her, but   
she refused to meet his gaze. Suddenly, Serenity stood up and left the   
table. She stepped outside to have the icy wind cool her heart from its   
flaming sorrow.  
  
Luna watched her dear friend with great concern. Their encounter today   
proved to be most surprising. Luna quickly noticed Serenity's changed   
personality and her cold expression. Where was the lively young girl   
I once knew? she had initially thought, This young woman cannot be   
the same Serenity. She is so compassionless and so reserved. Luna   
decided to seek out this gall of sorrow Serenity buried deep in her heart.   
She excused herself and stepped outside.  
  
"Serenity," Luna spoke up from behind her, "if there is something you need,   
perhaps we can help."  
  
"No," she replied coldly, "for your sakes, you should stay out of my way."  
  
Luna was taken aback by such an insensitive answer. "You have changed so   
much, Serenity," she said sadly. "What is all this indifference you show   
me? Have you no regards for our friendship anymore?"  
  
Luna's question was a painful stab against Serenity. She winced at the   
pain it caused deep inside. Fortunately her face was turned away from Luna   
that her friend did not notice the grief rising in her dark azure eyes.  
  
"It is due to my high regards for our friendship, Luna," Serenity whispered   
sorrowfully, "that I not tell you the darkness in my heart." She glanced   
up at the sky in hope that it might hold all the solutions to her dilemma,   
but all she could see were distant stars twinkling at her. "I will warn   
you," she continued gravely, "that I have changed far more than you might   
expect. The old Serenity you once knew could not survived what this   
Serenity had endured."  
  
"But this is not you," Luna argued.  
  
Serenity gave a dispirited sigh as she continued, "I wish it were otherwise,  
Luna, but this is what I have learned to be and it is too late for me to   
change." Serenity spoke calmly, "Do not deny this being's existence. I am   
who I am."  
  
"But you are not like this," Luna continued to argue.  
  
"How do you know what I am truly like?" Serenity asked in sudden irritation.   
"I told you, Luna, I have changed. Either you accept me like this or you   
renounce me."  
  
Serenity turned and gazed solemnly into Luna's tear stained face. Nothing   
more was spoken between them for some time as they gazed into each other's   
eyes. One pair filled with crimson sorrow and sympathy while the other was   
full of hatred and coldness.  
  
"This is not the way to seek justice for your parents death, Serenity,"   
Luna spoke quietly.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in surprise, "So, Radon told the public about their   
deaths didn't he?" Her eyes narrowed to mere blue slits as she continued,   
"What excuse did he give for their murders? And what answer did he give   
about me?" Serenity said in bitter sarcasm, "I can imagine it. 'They both,   
coincidentally, had a heart attack,' he said, 'and Princess Serenity   
dropped dead of grief.' " She gave a dry laughter.  
  
Luna frowned at the bitterness in Serenity's voice. "Whatever his excuse,   
I knew it was false."  
  
"So, you are probably one in a million who did not believe him," Serenity   
said bitterly, "but all those arrogant fools aren't so intelligent. As   
long as their pockets are filled with gold, they could care less."  
  
"Serenity," Luna spoke gravely, "not everyone in this kingdom are like   
that. There are those who care far more about their kingdom and homeland   
than their own pockets, and their numbers would surprise you. I believe   
in all social classes, whether it be peasants or merchants, Lords or Ladies,  
Kings or Queens, there are always a handful—if not more—who care for the   
soul of their kingdom than all else in their possession."  
  
"I want to believe it were true but—"  
  
"Believe it to be true, Serenity," Luna interrupted, "because I know it to   
be true."  
  
"Really?" Serenity asked skeptically. "What proof do you have?"  
  
"The proof is in the hearts of each individual. You are among one of   
them."  
  
Serenity gazed at her in surprise. "But I…cannot be," she stuttered.   
"You have indicated that. I have no compassion for anyone or anything   
besides fulfilling the vengeance in my heart."  
  
"But you are mistaken," Luna spoke with a gentle smile. "You have changed,   
that is true, but deep down you are still my dear Serenity." Luna left   
Serenity to brood over what she just said and stepped inside to finish her   
meal.  
  
Late that night when everyone was in bed, Serenity got up and changed into   
the black outfit Artemis gave her after dinner, which consisted of a ragged   
pair of pants and a musty smelling shirt. She took the soldier's uniform   
in her hand and held it in front of her. Unexpected, raging silver flames   
emitted from her hand and burned the uniform into dark ashes that drifted   
out the open window like soft feathers. The flames reflected eerily in her   
dark eyes as the pale silver light made the shadows on her face danced to   
its strange tune.  
  
Once all evidence of her presence in the household was eliminated, she   
silently jumped out the window and sneaked toward the forest. A shadow   
suddenly emerged from behind a large trunk and barred her path.  
  
"Out of my way, Endymion," she hissed. "This time I will not be so   
merciful."  
  
"I have come to offer my assistance, Serenity."  
  
"I do not need your help," she said coldly, hiding her surprise. "Just go   
back to your nice little bed and let me be."  
  
"You cannot possibly think to defeat Radon alone, Serenity. He is stronger   
than you think."  
  
Her expression changed to that of complete surprise. "How did you know   
about Radon?"  
  
"I know more about him than even you, Serenity," Endymion replied   
mysteriously, "and I know what he did to your parents. For your sake,   
permit me to go with you."  
  
"No," she shook her head negatively, "this is between him and me alone.   
I will have no interference."  
  
"You do not understand," Endymion said, "he is far stronger than you think.  
You could not possibly walk away from such a battle."  
  
"It matters not to me," she replied impassively. "If we both die in the   
end then so be it. As long as I take him with me to hell, I am satisfied."  
  
"You are a fool, Serenity," Endymion yelled at her. "This isn't some   
little game of revenge you are entering here. You must remember your duty   
as a princess. If you die, then who shall rule your kingdom and protect   
your people?"  
  
She remained silent as her gaze fell to the ground. Quietly, she spoke,   
"There will be someone." She looked up at him, "Perhaps whomever will   
take my place at the throne will serve it better than I could."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Enough!" she screamed at him, "I *will* see out to this unto the very end,   
Endymion! Not you or anyone will stop me. If it is death I am walking into  
then let death come, but I will fulfill my promise!"  
  
"Then let me help you!"  
  
"No!" she yelled angrily. "I have chosen this dark path and I do not want   
you to fall into the same grave with me." He looked at her in silent   
surprise as she continued in a torn voice, "I don't want anyone else to   
get hurt, Endymion. Can't you understand that? I don't want anyone else   
to be involved in my cursed fate." She continued in a low solemn voice, "I   
know…I know this battle will end in death, and that is why I do not want   
you to be there when it does conclude. Your involvement will only get you   
killed as well."  
  
He quickly noticed genuine tears flow ceaselessly down her sad face. For   
the first time in a long time, Serenity allowed her tears to flow   
unrestrained. She whispered in an low voice, "I…I care too much about you   
to see you die, dear Endymion."  
  
His eyes widened in shock when he heard her confess her heart to him. "So   
now you know," she continued quietly.  
  
"Why have you kept your heart hidden from me all this time?" he asked   
softly.  
  
"Your heart is pure," she responded in a solemn voice, "but mine is not.   
I did not want my own hatred to pollute the goodness of your soul. I   
wanted to preserve it for all eternity so that I could watch it from a   
distance and gain the strength and hope you gave me."  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe my goodness might rub off on you?" he   
asked with a solemn smile.  
  
She shook her head sadly and responded in a serious tone, "No, my heart   
and soul are beyond salvation, Endymion. You must have realized that by   
now."  
  
"You are wrong," he replied causing her to look up. "If it weren't for you,  
all Era soldiers would still be prisoners of the M Officers. It was you   
who saved us all. It was you who saved me. I believe there is much   
goodness in your heart."  
  
"If that is what you believe," she said soberly, "then it is best I allow   
you to continue believing that." Her left hand suddenly glowed in power.   
In a swift movement, she released a low-level energy sphere at Endymion   
knocking him to the ground unconscious. Her action was too fast and   
unexpected that he had no time to react.  
  
Stepping closer to him, she kneeled down and touched his face with a   
slender hand. "Forgive me Endymion," she whispered as a tear escaped from   
her eye and drifted down onto his face, "but you will be safer here." She   
stood up and looked down at his slumbering form. "Sleep Endymion, and   
when you awaken next morning everything will be over." She strolled pass   
him toward the silver palace hidden by distance in the far horizon. A soft   
breeze drifted around the small log cabin behind her carrying a forlorn   
whisper, "Remember me as I once was."  
  
She gazed at the dark horizon ahead of her with emotionless eyes. All   
compassion she showed earlier was now pushed back into the depths of her   
cold soul once again. Like a cat, she stalked the night, weaving in and   
out among the shadowy trunks in order to evade being seen. Gradually, she   
closed the distance between herself and her awaiting opponent.  
  
Within the silver palace, a figure sat on the throne cloaked in total   
darkness. His narrow sea-green eyes shone like a cat's through the night.   
A solemn expression rested on his face while his lips were set in a thin   
grim line. Around him, the atmosphere was saturated with anticipation.  
  
He knew this time would come one day. Her voice and the hatred in her eyes   
on that night long ago had made sure that this encounter was to be   
inevitable. So here he sat waiting for her arrival…waiting for the final   
battle.  
  
It took her three hours dreading on foot to reach the gates of the Moon   
Palace. She took a moment to look at the silver palace unfolding before   
her gaze some distance ahead. The bars of the gate made her feel unwelcome   
even in her own home. Ah, but this was not her home anymore, at least not   
until she defeated the evil monster that had conquered it through treachery.  
  
"Surprise Radon," she whispered coldly, "I'm back." She took a smooth   
leap directly over the tall gate and landed lightly on her feet. Without   
a single sound or hesitation, she raced toward the palace.  
  
Her sharp observation caught notice of two guards standing in front of the   
doors. She did not slow down but charged at them like a sleek panther   
emerging from the tangled undergrowth of shadows.  
  
She flung her left hand out to her side with palms open. A radiant beam   
of silver light shot out from her hand and solidified into the same sword   
she used against Endymion. The guards saw her fast approaching and yelled   
out, "Halt!" while barring her way with long steel spears.  
  
She responded with a swipe of her mystical sword, which sliced the spears   
in twain. The guards immediately pulled out their dark swords and attacked.  
She blocked the first attack easily and made a swipe at the second soldier.  
Their blades met in a sparkle of opposing energies. Fury boiled within her   
soul and erupted through her actions as she fought the two guards like an   
unstoppable hurricane, without mercy and without control.  
  
The first soldier swung his sword at her mid-region, but she lowered her   
blade in time to block the attack. His comrade tried to cut at her legs   
but she noticed his movement in the corners of her eyes. She dodged his   
attack by doing a backward flip over the second soldier, using his back as   
a support while she rolled over him and landed lightly on her feet behind   
him. The second soldier immediately whirled around with his sword branded   
dangerously in front of him, its tip grazing her arm as she jumped back to   
dodge the attack. Crimson liquid spilled on her side, while her opponents   
remained unscathed. But that would not last long. She jumped back into   
the battle with heightened ferocity. She swung her sword at the soldier to  
her left, then whirled around and slammed her elbow into the other   
soldier's chest causing him to fall back in pain.  
  
His comrade roared angrily behind her, running toward her with his sword   
held high in the air ready to strike her down. She dodged to her left as   
his sword was brought down dangerously close to her side. Seeing an   
opening to attack, she immediately fell to one knee and thrust her sword   
up into his abdomen. His eyes enlarged as the pains of death shot through   
his being. In less than a minute, he slumped to the ground in a motionless   
heap.  
  
From behind her, the remaining soldier charged with his sword slashing   
dangerously close to her face. She rolled backward onto her feet and   
raised her sword in time to prevent a deadly incoming attack directed at   
her throat. Using all her strength, Serenity managed to shove the soldier   
back with her blade. Staggering backward, the soldier had little time to   
react when a forceful blow slammed into his blade and knocked it out of   
his hand. Glancing up, he saw the silver tip of her sword directed   
between his eyes. Looking pass the sword, he noticed the insanity of rage   
storming in her cold blue eyes as a sinister smile adorned her dark face.   
The dangerous light flickering in her azure eyes created unimaginable fear   
in this young Green soldier. He knew death was not far behind him now.  
  
In the midst of the commotion, she failed to notice three other shadows   
emerging from the distance. Seeing only the hatred raging in her heart,   
Serenity was about to strike down this unarmed soldier without mercy. But   
before she was able to do so, a familiar voice called out to her, "Don't   
do it, Serenity."  
  
Surprised, she slammed her fist into the soldier causing him to fall and   
whirled around to have her sword meet three pairs of calm eyes watching   
her sympathetically. "You?" she gasped, then quickly regaining control of   
her astonishment continued malignantly "What a pleasant surprise to meet   
the M Officers here. Are we out for a little night stroll?"  
  
"Perhaps I should ask you the same question," Lieutenant Makoto said in a   
grave tone.  
  
"Yes," Serenity replied sarcastically, her sword still pointing at them,   
"I was having a little exercise. It is getting rather dull though, so I   
think I'll invite the little weasel in the palace to join me as well."   
Turning around she whispered coldly, "You three can join the party if you   
want, but I'll warn you the cocktail has an extra kick tonight." Serenity   
quickly raced up the steps and reached out to open the door, but before she   
did so she heard Michiru spoke.  
  
"Who are you planning to kill, Serenity?" Michiru asked solemnly.  
  
"The head weasel," Serenity replied bitterly, "who else?"  
  
"We can't allow you to kill King Darius," Minako said gravely.  
  
"Why can't we?" Makoto suddenly asked surprising the others.  
  
"Makoto!" Michiru said in astonishment. "We may not agree with his harsh   
ruling, but what honorable soldier would suddenly turn against their King?"  
  
"She is right," Minako said, "we must seek justice not a bloodbath."  
  
Lieutenant Minako's last words rang deeply into Serenity's soul.   
Justice? she thought. The word sounded so foreign to her now.   
Is *she* seeking justice for her parents' deaths, or merely satisfaction   
to her hatred?  
  
"Why not?" Serenity suddenly spoke. "Your King has caused so much   
grievances in your kingdom, why not eliminate the source of all sorrows?"  
  
"Killing him would not bring justice to what he has committed, " Michiru   
responded. "One must never answer blood with more blood."  
  
Serenity frowned. "Don't worry," she said, "it is not your King I'm after.  
Deal with him as you'd like, but I have a bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Eyes narrowed, Serenity replied, "Radon." She took hold of the doorknob   
and blasted the entryway open. The M Officers shielded themselves from   
the flying debris as they watched in astonishment at the dark figure atop   
the steps.  
  
"This is not the way to seek justice, Serenity!" Minako yelled at her.  
  
"I don't want justice," Serenity screamed, "I want vengeance!" She ran   
into the dark hallway in search of the one place that she knew he would be   
occupying at the moment, the throne room.  
  
"Who's Radon?" Makoto asked in bewilderment as she watched the silver hair   
soldier disappear inside.  
  
  
  
She's coming, he thought as his grip on the arms of the throne   
tightened in anticipation. I never thought the little fool would make   
it this far. Those two guards I've placed in front of the palace were   
among the best of my men. A sinister smile appeared on his thin lips,   
It appears that her skills and powers have improved. This would be an   
interesting little encounter then, now wouldn't it?  
  
A dull green aura suddenly surrounded him. His incredible power reflected   
brightly in his glowing sea-green eyes as he prepared himself for the   
battle to come. Without warning, the doors to the dark throne room   
exploded open to reveal a silhouette brandishing a blazing silver sword.   
Her cold azure eyes pierced through the darkness to challenge his own   
glare.  
  
"Well, well, well," he sneered, "it took you an entire year to finally   
return." He gave her a mocking laughter, "I thought you had died or worse   
yet was cowardly hiding somewhere in the crevasses like a little rodent   
you are."  
  
She made no responses. His flouting smile quickly disappeared from his   
face as he soon noticed the change in her. She was no longer a rash and   
insecure soldier like she was on that night. No, a year of suffering and   
perseverance has molded her into a deadly warrior with skills and powers   
that rivaled his own. Her heart no longer interfered with the deadly   
calculations of her fighting mind. Only her hatred guided her now. He   
slowly stepped down from the throne to face her, but left his sword   
sheathed.  
  
The two mortal enemies glared at each other across the distance of the   
room like two hawks. The energy of their hatred crackled in the air.   
Serenity began to glow with incredible energy as she prepared to attack.   
Radon pulled out his dark sword, the very same one he used to murder her   
father. The sight of the sword increased her hatred to unimaginable   
intensities.  
  
"You are no match for me," Radon said arrogantly.  
  
"I am now," Serenity replied coldly. Suddenly, she pointed her sword at   
him and a beam of energy blasted his way.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he blocked the attack with his own power. An   
explosion of silver and dark green energy erupted in the room, blasting   
out all the surrounding windows. Then they quickly heard the rushing of   
soldiers toward the room.  
  
"King Darius!" Lieutenant Minako called out.  
  
"King Darius?" Serenity gasped in shock.  
  
Darius laughed cruelly at her astonishment. "So now you know," he said.  
  
"All this time," Serenity yelled, "you pretended to be Radon?"  
  
"Radon?" Michiru mouthed the name incredulously.  
  
"So that conniving royal a-s," Makoto swore angrily. "King Darius   
disguised himself under the alias Radon in order to sneak his way into the   
Moon Kingdom to conquer it!"  
  
"But what does this have to do with Serenity?" Minako asked in   
astonishment. "Why does she seek to destroy him?"  
  
"I'll tell you why," Serenity responded icily. "The scoundrel you so   
called King Darius is a murderer!"  
  
The others gasped in shock. Darius frowned with irritation.  
  
"He killed my father!" Serenity screamed angrily. "He killed my mother!   
He took away my kingdom as well as my very life!"  
  
"Your kingdom?" Michiru said in shock, "Then that would mean…"  
  
"You will die for all the pains I have suffered, rat!" Serenity yelled   
demonically. "Whatever name you go under, it is all the same to me. You   
are a murderer and you shall be punished as one!" Her silver hair whipped   
wildly around her as she increased her power in anger. Holding her hand   
out before her, she released daggers of energy spears directly at him.   
"DIE MURDERER!!!!!"   
  
He watched the attack zoom toward him at an incredible rate. Seeing that   
there was no room to dodge the numerous daggers, he raised his hand and   
blasted a hole through the ceiling. Giving her a mocking smile, he escaped   
through the roof.  
  
"You will not escape me that easily," Serenity hissed. She took a   
magnificent leap up and followed him.  
  
The other soldiers scrambled outside to watch the continuance of an   
unforgettable battle as it unfolded upon the extreme peaks of the great   
silver palace.  
  
"Trying to escape, rodent?" Serenity sneered.  
  
"Hardly," he replied equally cold, "just giving myself some leg room."  
  
"Perhaps you should give yourself even greater room," Serenity said   
frostily, "enough to fit your coffin in."  
  
Darius smiled mockingly, "So sure of yourself, aren't you? You are such a   
fool Serenity. You should have escaped when you had the chance because   
you have only sealed your fate when you challenged me." He suddenly   
stabbed the tip of his sword into the roof and cried out, "Vines Entangle!"  
  
Abruptly, a thin beam of green energy snaked its way across the roof and   
sprung up from beneath her. However, she was too quick for it to wrap   
itself around her. She immediately jumped up in time to avoid its wavering   
arms. Doing a back flip, she slashed the energy vines waving beneath her   
and landed silently on her feet behind it. Without giving her a moment's   
rest, Darius continued his assault. He rushed toward her with his dark   
sword gleaming dangerously in front.  
  
She blocked his attack as their swords met with a loud clang that echoed   
into the distant forest. He was stronger than she expected. He managed   
to shove her back to the very edge of the roof. Planting her foot   
precariously at the edge, she took a defensive position. Her eyes glowed   
with fury beneath her silver bangs. She gritted her teeth in anger as she   
suddenly rushed in to attack him. Sparks of energy flew in all directions   
as their swords met in combat.  
  
She reached out to slash at his mid-region, but he jumped back to avoid the   
fatal blow. Taking this chance, she ducked down to kick at his legs. He   
quickly found himself knocked down onto his back. Standing above him, she   
stabbed her sword directed at his face, but he managed to swerve away from   
her attacks.  
  
He saw an opening and kicked her in the abdomen sending her staggering   
back in pain. Pulling his legs toward himself, he kicked into a standing   
position with his sword blazing darkly before him.  
  
She glared up at him with dark eyes that revealed none of the pain shooting   
through her body. She ran toward him with her sword held at her side. A   
short distance away she suddenly did a somersault over his head to land   
lightly on her feet. Darius immediately swirled around with his sword   
raised horizontally over his face in time to block a silver blade being   
brought down heavily upon his head. He shoved her back and reached out to   
stab her in the stomach, but she jumped back and he missed.  
  
Before he recovered from his last attempt, he looked up in time to see her   
emit a powerful beam of energy at him, "Moonbeam Electrify!"  
  
With narrowed eyes, he quickly calculated his move. Taking a magnificent   
leap, he smoothly jumped over the attack, which raced by beneath him to   
smash into a tower a distance away. He landed near Serenity and reached   
out with his sword to cut her down. He stabbed his sword at her and when   
he saw her swerve away, instantly swirled around and landed his mark. His   
actions were too quick for her to avoid that she caught his blade across   
her side. Without even a moment to cry out in her agony, she ducked in   
time to avoid Darius' powerful kick aimed at her head. With steel blue   
eyes narrowed in anger and fierce determination, Serenity slammed her right   
fist into her opponent's jaw sending him reeling back in pain.  
  
Taking this opportunity, she cupped both her hands out in front of her and   
screamed, "Eternal Winds…Destroy!" A swirl of radiant energy whirled   
around her and through her arms to be emitted from her hands directly at   
Darius. She watched as he looked up in surprise as the sudden attack   
caught him off guard. The sharp blades of the energy wind slashed at his   
face and arms relentlessly. He cried out in pain while quickly raising   
his hand to protect his face. He glared hatefully at Serenity through   
bloodstained eyes as the energy continued biting into his flesh. Droplets   
of crimson liquid speckled across the roof of the silver palace. On both   
sides, the red stains of battle clearly showed through the darkness.   
Suddenly, an incredible power was emitted from him dissipating her attack.   
Without hesitation, he slashed his sword in Serenity's direction releasing   
a teal energy blade slicing through the air toward her.  
  
At once, she reacted by jumping back and simultaneously ducking down to   
avoid his powerful attack. Then she saw him suddenly smile sinisterly as   
he raised his hand and released a magnificent sphere of power directly at   
her. She was about to dodge out of the way when her feet suddenly slipped   
0slightly beneath her.  
  
She glanced down with shocked eyes to see that she was standing at the   
very edge once again. There was no where to escape the attack. She looked  
back at the incoming energy vastly approaching her. Holding her sword in   
a vertical position with the fingertip of the other hand placed at the tip   
of the blade, she released an energy attack of her own in an attempt to   
render his assault immobile. This was the only choice she had left.  
  
"Light Blade!" she cried out. Her sword instantly glowed radiantly and a   
wide beam of energy was released from its blade.  
  
The two great powers encountered each other in mid-air creating a massive   
explosion that slammed into each of the opponents. Darius staggered back   
under the forceful impact and fell to his knees. Serenity attempted to   
withhold her footing as she struggled against the explosive energy   
slamming into her. However, the force proved to be too powerful and it   
knocked her flying off the roof.  
  
Instinctively, her hand reached out in an attempt to grab hold of the   
ledge as she dropped pass, but to her horror, she missed it completely.   
Glancing down, she saw the distant ground rush up to meet her at an   
incredible speed. It appeared that she had lost this battle. She had   
failed.  
  
Darius watched Serenity fall with satisfaction. He knew this battle would   
end in his favor. She was a fool to ever think she could defeat him.   
Unexpectedly, he saw a tall shadow shot up from the throne room below,   
flying through the opening in the roof. The shadow rushed toward the   
ledge where Serenity fell and bent over to grab for her. Who? Darius   
thought.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strong hand took hold of hers. The elastic motion   
consequential when a fall was stopped pulled at her body and stretched   
her wounds, creating extreme pain to shoot through her. She bit down on   
her lips in an attempt to imprison her cry of pain within her dry throat.   
She looked up in surprise when someone grabbed hold of her and stopped her   
fall. Deep blue eyes beheld her from above. His dark bangs fell   
gracefully over his eyes as he strained to pull her up.  
  
"En…Endymion?" she whispered in amazement.  
  
"Hang…on…Serenity," he managed to speak between each breath. Muscles taut,   
Endymion struggled to pull Serenity up.  
  
Darius watched in shock as the stranger helped his enemy to safety. "Who   
are you?" he yelled angrily. "How dare you interfere!"  
  
Endymion stood up with his back to Darius, while Serenity remained seated   
to gather her strength and regain control of her mind. Serenity glanced   
up to see a pained look on Endymion's face as he struggled to control his   
emotion in order to face the one person he has been avoiding for over   
twelve years. His eyes were closed but a frown settled on his face.  
  
"Endymion?" she whispered with concern.  
  
Blue spheres peaked out from beneath dark lashes as he opened his eyes to   
glance down at her warmly. A sad smile appeared on his lips but he did not   
speak. Gradually, he turned around to confront his past.  
  
Although it has been over twelve years, Darius could at once recognize the   
face. The boyish features of a ten-years-old had matured into a young man,   
but certain characters remained to indicate to him who this stranger was.  
  
"Endymion?" he whispered, flabbergasted by finding himself encountering a   
ghost from his past.  
  
But he was not the only one who was caught in the surprise. Eyes wide in   
amazement, Serenity thought, Do they know each other?  
  
Endymion smiled in a manner that was hard to discern. There was a mix of   
sorrow, pity, and as well as anger in his smile. A jumble of painful   
emotions merged chaotically in his fleeting grin as he gazed solemnly at   
Darius. For a moment he remained silent, past memories created such grief   
in him that prevented him to speak.  
  
But soon he overcame it all as he responded in a low sad voice, "It has   
been a long time hasn't it…brother?"  
  
"Brother?" Serenity exhaled in shock.  
  
"How could this be?" Minako gasped.  
  
"We thought…we were told…that the youngest son of King and Queen   
Tellurian…disappeared," Michiru whispered in amazement.  
  
"We were told he died," Makoto breathed.  
  
"It appears you have managed to fool the whole Kingdom," Endymion said.  
  
"But," Darius stuttered, yet to overcome the wonder of his younger   
brother's sudden appearance, "but you were dead. In the forest…you could   
not have survived."  
  
"I see," Endymion said solemnly, "you have believed in my death as well."   
He shook his head sadly, "Well, fortunately, or should I say unfortunately   
for you, I did not die."  
  
"But how? How did you manage to survive?"  
  
"I would not have lived," Endymion said as his eyes narrowed in anger,   
"had it not been for a certain angel who came to my rescue."  
  
"Who?" Darius asked, deep in curiosity as to the identity of his brother's   
savior.  
  
"Queen Terra," Endymion whispered in a torn voice, "our mother."  
  
He is a the son of a Queen? Serenity thought in astonishment, and   
the blood of a King?  
  
"Can't be," Darius said. "Mother was in the western province at the   
time."  
  
"I don't know how or why," Endymion said calmly, "but she was there. She   
brought me to the safety of the moon and into the care of two kind   
shepherds."  
  
"Then what happened to her? Why didn't she return?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Endymion asked incredulously, "Did the news of her death   
never reached you?"  
  
"Her death?"  
  
"In the southern cliffs, by the ocean," Endymion explained in a grave tone,  
"there you will find her grave."  
  
"Who killed her?" Darius demanded angrily.  
  
"You did," Endymion replied with equal rage. "Your treachery broke her   
heart, Darius. You sent her to her grave!"  
  
"No," Darius whispered, "No! I did not! I never wanted her to die. I only   
wanted what was best for our kingdom."  
  
"You only wanted the throne!" Endymion yelled. "Father was right. You   
cared nothing for the people of Earth. I have seen it with my own eyes,   
their oppression and their poverty. But Era soldiers are defeating your   
army as we speak. Soon, Darius, the Kingdom of Earth will be free of your   
treachery. The people of Earth will finally be able to live a life   
truly deserve. Our kingdom will prosper as our parents once dreamt of."  
  
"How do you know about Era?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Endymion replied. "And I am no different, especially when   
I created the rebellion."  
  
"You?" Darius asked in surprise, "So you are their leader all along."  
  
"Surprise brother?"  
  
"Fool!" Darius screamed. "I knew you would be a fool! I told father you   
would not make a good strong king, but he wouldn't listen. I am the   
eldest! It is my rightful place to be heir to the throne."  
  
"I had thought that was true once," Endymion spoke solemnly, "but now I   
see the reason into father's decision. I had allowed you to reign,   
Darius." Darius' eyes widened in shock as Endymion continued, "As my older   
brother I had only wanted you to be happy. I never desired to be king. I   
never hoped to have the throne, but now I know it is my fate to rule as   
father once decided for me to rule. For the better of our kingdom."  
  
"No!" Darius screamed, "it is *my* kingdom. It is *my* kingdom!" He   
suddenly released a beam of energy directly at Endymion in his rage.  
  
The attack was too sudden and unexpected that Endymion had no time to   
react. Deep down, Endymion had hoped his brother would understand. He   
never thought Darius would attack his own blood, but Serenity knew the   
darkness within Darius' heart.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity screamed as she shoved him aside and took the blast   
onto herself. The energy beam pierced through her left shoulder creating a   
massive wound as it bore its way through her body to exit on the other   
side. She let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees with her arm   
soaked in her blood.  
  
"Serenity!" Endymion shouted as he went over to her.  
  
Holding her wounded arm tight to stop the flow of blood, Serenity glared   
at Darius angrily and shouted, "Darius! How could you? How could you   
attack your own brother? You are a heartless monster!"  
  
But Darius was too overtaken by his hatred and his greed to make any   
logical decisions. Serenity's cry went unnoticed and unfelt by him.   
His eyes looked like a madman's with no soul and no heart. Laughing   
insanely, he screamed, "I told you! I told you, Serenity, that you could   
never defeat me! No one can defeat me!"  
  
"Darius!" Endymion cried out to him, "Brother! Don't do this. Don't let   
your greed control you. Are you going to give up your family for the lust   
of power? Would you continue on breaking our parents' hearts by staining   
the name of Tellurian in blood?"  
  
Darius ceased in his demonic laughter as his face suddenly became grave   
and deathly pale. His eyes softened from a fiendish glare to that of   
confusion. "Father, Mother," he whispered mournfully, "Tellurian?"  
  
Endymion's words rose into his mind, 'Your treachery broke her heart,   
Darius. You sent her to her grave!' Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes   
as slowly he recalled a past his greed had prevented him from remembering.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Huh!" the young boy gasped as a shadow loomed over his bed. "Darius?"  
  
His brother did not respond as he reached out and blasted him with energy   
knocking him into the depths of unconsciousness.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
The painful images distorted into another…  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Darius," the old King whispered from his bed. Old and exhausted, he   
reached out for the only son that now remained with him unto his   
death. Both his wife and his youngest son vanished several years ago   
without a trace. For over three years he searched his kingdom in the   
hopes that he might find them one day, but time passed by erasing his   
hopes and broke his heart.  
  
"I'm here father," young Darius whispered in a torn voice as he kneeled   
by his father's bed.  
  
Coughing, the old King struggled to speak, "You are now the sole heir of   
Earth," a fit of coughs ensued after which he continued, "Govern our   
Kingdom wisely, my son. Remember that the soul of Kingdom Earth is in   
the hearts of our people. If its soul shines brilliantly then so does our   
Kingdom."  
  
Darius noticed with alarm the gradual slowing of his father's shallow   
breaths. Struggling with his remaining strength, the old King whispered   
his last words of wisdom and hope, "Always show mercy and kindness, young   
King…and one day the compassion…you showed," he struggled to continue,   
"will be repaid to you...in something more valuable than gold."  
  
Darius waited, but his father had spoken his last words. Burying his face  
into his father's motionless hands, he cried as tears rained down his  
face, "Father."  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Darius?" Endymion asked with concern.  
  
His brother looked up at him, but Darius saw nothing. Only the pains of   
his past and guilt of his cruel actions occupied his grief stricken mind.   
"I'm sorry," he cried in a low whisper. "Aaahhh," he suddenly screamed in   
grief and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Darius!" Endymion screamed with an outreached hand.  
  
"Where did he go?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I know where," Endymion replied gravely. A deep blue aura suddenly   
surrounded him as Endymion powered up in preparation to follow his brother   
back to Earth. Suddenly he felt a trembling hand grip his arms weakly.   
Looking down, he caught sight of sky blue spheres.  
  
"Let me come with you," Serenity whispered weakly.  
  
"No," he said, "you are too weak to travel. Stay here, you'll be safer."  
  
Although notably weakened, her spirit remained strong and Endymion quickly   
noticed the flames of anger and defiance rising in the depths of her eyes.   
Sighing, he finally gave in. There was no time to argue. He must pursue   
his brother in order to prevent any reckless actions Darius might do in   
his psychotic state. Gathering her gently in his arms, Endymion used his   
great power to transport them both to Earth.  
  
Once the pale light faded away, they caught sight of a weary man standing   
dangerously close to the edge of a tall cliff overlooking the southern   
ocean. With shoulders sagged under the heavy weight of sorrow and guilt,   
he appeared more like an old man in his late seventies than a strong   
thirty-one year-old. Darius sensed their presence and spoke, "Mother   
always did love the ocean, you know?"  
  
"Yes she did," Endymion replied as he placed Serenity down.  
  
"Hmmm," Darius said thoughtfully, "and I can see why. Such a powerful   
sight the ocean portrays. Its waves pounding endlessly into the solid   
cliff face while simply its great depth and size defies the imagination."  
  
"But on a calm day, the gentle hum of the waves soothes the soul," Endymion   
spoke gently.  
  
"Yes," Darius responded, "my soul needs to be comforted. So much   
grievances I feel that it suffocates me like the water of this massive   
entity. Would you think that God Poseidon could help heal my soul?"  
  
"Darius don't," Endymion said as he realized what was in his brother's   
mind.  
  
"Why not, Endymion? He may help me find the peace I have so desired."   
Watching the waves with eagerness, Darius took a step over the cliffs.  
  
"Darius!" Endymion cried as he rushed toward the edge and reached down to   
grab his brother's hand.  
  
Looking up in surprise, Darius gazed mournfully into his younger brother's   
eyes. "Would you still save me after all I have done to you? After what I   
have done to Father and Mother?"  
  
Straining hard to keep his grip on his brother's hand, Endymion spoke,   
"I could never hate you no matter what you have done, Darius. You are my   
still my brother. I will sacrifice my life for you without a moment's   
hesitation."  
  
Tears rose into Darius' eyes as he watched his younger brother struggle   
to pull him up. "Now I see the wisdom in Father's decision," he whispered.  
"You are truly the rightful heir to the throne."  
  
"No, brother," Endymion said, "*we* are the heirs to Kingdom Earth. Both   
you and I."  
  
Darius smiled, but incredible sadness touched his eyes. "No," he whispered,  
"there can only be one King in one Kingdom." Slowly, Darius released his   
grip as he whispered up, "Rule wisely Endymion."  
  
"Darius no," Endymion struggled to keep his grip on his brother's hand, but   
found that it was slowly slipping away.  
  
"Do not feel guilty for any of this, Endymion," Darius said mournfully.   
"This is my decision. Since Kingdom Earth is yours and the Moon belongs   
to Serenity, I realized that I have nothing in my possession to repay for   
my cruelty…except one. This little possession of mine will quiet the   
restless souls of those I have injured. I hope this would be enough, for my  
life is all I truly own to give."  
  
With his last words and a sad smile, Darius released his grip entirely from   
Endymion and began to fall toward the dark depths of the ocean. Soon, no   
visible trace of his existence remained for his grieving brother to see.   
"Darius!" Endymion screamed in a soul-wrenching cry as he continued to   
watch the lapping waves of the mighty sea.  
  
"Endymion," a weak voice reached his ears.  
  
Turning around, he saw Serenity reach for him with a pale hand. Crimson   
liquid gathered around her as it seeped from her deep wound. Rushing over   
to her, Endymion said, "Hang on Serenity. I'll take you to Ami; she'll be   
able to stop your bleeding then I'll use my powers to fully heal you."  
  
Shaking her head slowly, Serenity struggled to speak, "No Endymion. It is   
too late."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Sshh," she hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Just hold me a little   
longer. It is getting colder around here."  
  
He obeyed and gathered her into his arms to keep her trembling body warm.   
Her blood dripped onto his dark pants and soaked his shirt.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"For what?" she barely spoke.  
  
"My interference has stolen from you your revenge."  
  
"No," Serenity barely whispered. "I knew for some time that it was not my   
parents I seek vengeance for, but for my own hatred. My parents would   
never have wanted me to spill another's blood for their sake. To show   
mercy, that was a lesson they always taught me," she paused to gather her   
strength in order to continue on, "No…this is how it should be." Closing   
her eyes, she barely whispered, "This is how it should end."  
  
"Serenity?" he called her name, but he knew by the stillness of her body   
that she was no longer there. It was only her mortal remains that he now   
held in his trembling arms. "Must I lose you too?" he whispered into her   
silver hair. Heavy silence settled upon his soul. Agonizing sorrow tore   
at his heart and a painful memory rose to his mind:  
  
[flashback]  
  
A young boy with silky black hair looked up at his older brother as he   
laughed merrily with a face smeared in ice cream. "Tank you for tee ice   
cram Darhius," the child slurred with his young tongue.  
  
His brother smiled down at him warmly, "Hey, always glad to be of service   
to my little brother." His light-hearted laughter filled the young boy's   
ears to reach deeply into his heart.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Now alone with only the howling sea wind as his companion, the incredible   
grief within his torn soul escaped ceaselessly from his eyes as burning   
salty tears. Looking up into the dark sky he screamed in anguish,   
"Must I lose you all?!"  
  
As if to answer him, a dull light pulsated from within Serenity's shirt   
pocket. Surprised, Endymion reached in to pull out a beautiful crystal   
key. The key suddenly escaped from his hand and floated a short distance   
above his face when the faint figure of an older woman appeared. Her   
elegant beige gown waved silently in the invisible wind as she gazed down   
at him with sympathy.  
  
Too awestruck to speak, Endymion listened as the figure spoke to him in a   
voice that one would imagine belonged to singing angels. "Young heart,"   
she whispered, "you have done well. You should not mourn for her loss, but   
rejoice in her rebirth. The infinite depth of your compassion has finally   
freed her from the dark grips of her hatred."  
  
"But she is gone," he replied gloomily as he gazed down at her pale face.   
"No matter how hard I tried, I could not hold onto her. I have lost my   
parents. I have lost my dear brother, and now I have lost the only woman   
I ever loved. I have everything to mourn for and nothing to hold my tears   
with."  
  
The ghostly figure smiled down at him. "Perhaps this may hold your tears."  
  
He looked up to see a strange dirt-covered box floating toward him.   
Beneath the dirt, Endymion caught the gleam of silver. Reaching out with   
a hand to take hold of the strange object he asked in bewilderment, "What   
is it?"  
  
"It holds the power to all life," the figure replied. "From the depths of   
Crystal's Child Mountain where it slept for over a thousand years, the time   
has finally come for it to be restored to life once again. The Crystal   
Child has awakened and, now with this key, so will her powers." With an   
encouraging smile, the figure whispered, "Take it, young heart. Take the   
key and awaken her."  
  
Bewildered, Endymion obeyed as he placed the crystal key into a small lock   
and turned it. Blinding light shot out from beneath the lid causing him   
to let go of the box and shield his eyes. Watching with surprise, he saw   
a beautiful clear crystal emerge radiating immense power. Suddenly,   
Endymion noticed Serenity's body began to float toward the crystal to be   
covered entirely in its healing light.  
  
The figure smiled warmly as she began to fade away. "May your reign be   
for eternity," she whispered, "dearest daughter."  
  
Endymion continued to watch in awe as the whole cliff side was filled with   
intense light. Slowly, within the heart of the power, the silhouette of a   
young woman emerged wearing a silver necklace upon which hung the very same  
crystal. Her light azure eyes brightened as she saw his shocked face. A   
warm smile reached her lush rosy lips as she stepped forward with open   
arms. "Endymion," she whispered joyfully.  
  
"Ser…Serenity?" he gasped with joyful relief. Swiftly, he ran and scooped   
her up into his strong arms. Burying his head in her silver hair, he cried   
out all his sorrow and happiness. "You've come back," he whispered.   
"You've come back to me."  
  
Noticing the sorrow slowly creeping into his eyes as his azure gaze fell   
onto the ocean behind her, Serenity whispered, "Look no longer into the   
sorrows of the past, Endymion." Holding him tightly, she whispered with   
a gentle smile, "Let us remember only the happiness that lay buried in our   
history and let us go rejoice with our friends, my love."  
  
Nodding, he bent closer to her as his eyes gradually closed. Their lips   
met in a rush of passion and pure love as they have finally fulfilled   
their destinies. They both began to glow brightly with power and soon   
disappeared in a brilliant flash of light toward the hearts that waited   
to greet them.  
  
When all the light faded away, one remained. Taking form into the soft   
petals of a magnificent white rose, the light floated down onto the cliff   
edge. For a moment, the flower lay silently by the edge of a place that   
has seen too much sorrow. The soft passing of a sea breeze caressed the   
silk petals then gently pushed the white rose over the cliff to slowly   
fall toward the warm sea below.  
  
During its way down, the white petals reflected the first rays of dawn   
that peered over the distant horizon. The whisper of a lovely voice could   
be heard echoing into the heavens, "This is how it should end."  
  
=============== The End =====================  
  
  
There's a time when the moon  
Reveals its face to the clouds,  
I let out a sigh  
And want to cry out loud.  
  
But deep in my heart,  
I feel love so alive.  
In the depths of my soul  
I know we will survive...  
  
Cybersix Theme Song (TV Series)   
  
=============== =====================  
  
============================================================================  
[Well, there you have it, the long awaited ending to this tale. (and a long  
ending it is! ^_~)  
  
Were you surprised by Radon's true identity? ^_~ Mysterious till the  
end. I like to have my stories that way. ^_^  
  
First, I apologize for making this last chapter so incredibly long, but  
I just had to get it done for it to posted before school. ^_^ It took me  
all last week to complete this one chapter. Whooh! That was tough. I was  
so afraid I couldn't finish it. Bet you're glad I did though, huh? ^_~  
  
Well, (I bet you know what I'm going to say next ^_^) what do you think  
of this last chapter, the ending, and basically the entire story. Did it  
held your interest all the way? I hope so. ^_^ Anyway, email me and give  
me your opinions on it. (Pretty please?)  
  
My email address is: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
I would love to hear from you. ^_~  
  
Now I just have to say one more thing. My schedule for the next year will  
be extremely busy so I won't be able to concoct up another tale until  
the summer of 2002. In other words, I have to take a year off.  
But hopefully the summer after that will be less hectic. ^_~ Anyway,   
I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient with me this summer for   
each chapter of this story. I hope that you have found this story   
enjoyable to read. ^_^ And thanks to all of you who took the time to   
email me your wonderful opinions. It was great to hear from my readers,   
new and old. ^_^ Although I won't be able to write another  
story for a while, I will still be answering my emails...^_~ hint...hint.  
  
That's all folks...and remember...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Never let your hatred lead your heart" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have a great year everyone!!!!! I'll see you around...the Cosmos. ^_^  
  
And thanks for reading the author's note. ^_~  
  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC and now Cloverway/Bandai (?).]  
  
===========================================  
Copyright (c) 2000, Cosmos. 


End file.
